Necromancer Chronicles
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: Lady Rebecca is a prodigy in alchemy and curing diseases. For such reason she was sent to investigate a strange cannibalism crime. Billy Coen is a prisoner scheduled for his execution and who only wants to survive and get his life back. A medieval story. Dedicated to Anna and Kit2000. Prequel to "The Prince and Valkirie" from Kit2000. Cover by *LeonandClaireBSAA and AngelJasiel.
1. Illness

**Hey everyone! FriendlyMushroom here… and falling asleep, it is 1:30 am! But I promised a very special friend here in the site that I was going to give her a very late birthday present. Basically she asked about:**

**1 – A Resident Evil Fic.**

**2 – About Billy and Rebecca.**

**3 – Which was Au.**

**4 – Which had fantasy.**

**5 – No Africa.**

**6 – No Chris.**

**7 – A wedding must be involved.**

**Well, I don't think I can cover all that but I thought about something. So for starters, this is my very first Resident Evil story, and also, I want to wish a Happy Very Late Birthday to Anna, who I dedicate, this fanfic to, and I hope she likes it.**

**Other than that, this is a medieval styled story, re-telling the events of Resident Evil Zero, so yeah, it is like if it were AU. I want to apologize if the characters are out of character since it's being ages since I played Resident Evil Zero. And I want to apologize if I use a very cliché theme in this story, I'm sure many have tried it before, but I have never read a story of this pairing so I wanted to write my version of it, you people will know what I'm talking about.**

**Another important thing to note is, the story will be T+ for blood, sexual jokes, and characters dying. At any rate, have fun reading.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

**Raccoonheim. Year 480 A.C.**

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" For some, that question might be a motive of laughter, or a proof of faith. But back then, a scholar from the school of alchemy of Racconheim, was surprised by such bold question coming from one of her alchemy partners. "Do you… Rebecca?" He dared asking again, and the young girl placed some thoughts into the question.

She could see a world, where there were castles taller than any castle of Raccoonheim, or of any other kingdom all around Midgard. She could see a person very similar to her, wearing very different clothes, and carrying metal tubes which launched fire and steel from its insides. She could see, the dead standing once again, hunting her, attacking her, wanting to force her into their mindless army. She could see a man, a criminal, perhaps a murderer, who would save her more than once. It was perhaps only a vision, of a world where fire-light was trapped inside of glass, and where people used metal carriages as methods of transportation. She was part of that world, somehow, probably, she was unsure, but she was there.

"Reincarnation is nothing but a fairytale." The girl would reply, and continue with her experiments inside of the protection of wooden made walls and wearing only white robes with green corners by the end of her long skirt. She was also wearing a cloak, and mixing herbs inside of wooden-made plates. "I'm a prodigy, Sir Dewey. And I would appreciate it if you did not call me by my name of birth. We are not romantically involved, not to mention romantically inclined. Call me Lady Cham. I'm not your spouse."

"It was only a question, Lady Cham… I wasn't flirting… I was only trying to do conversation." Sir Dewey added, and the girl smiled below her cowl. "I'm sorry to have insulted you… Lady Cham… I will leave for the research lab and allow you to continue with your alchemy experiment."

"Sir Dewey… were you truly flirting me…?" She wondered, and the blond haired scholar just blushed madly. "I'm 17 years old… it would be illegal to flirt me." And Sir Dewey flinched at that last. "To be harshened so often by the dirty thoughts of men. It breaks my heart." Lady Cham began, and she made sobbing-like sounds. Sir Dewey then approached her, and when he did, the girl launched some powder to his face, and Sir Dewey began sneezing hard. "I was just joking." She mentioned, and Sir Dewey continued sneezing hard, while the girl began laughing at him. "Sir Dewey. Being the only girl in the Bravo Brigade forces me to be careful with my chastity. So I suggest you don't underestimate me. Never forget I'm a prodigy, and I don't need men to be taking care of me all the time, or drooling when I pass by. Want my heart? Then treat me as you would any other scholar from the Bravo Brigade."

"But you are a girl!" Sir Dewey mentioned. "And you are too young to be left alone! You can't blame me and everyone on the Bravo Brigade from wanting to take care of you!" And the girl just ignored him with a smile and walked out of the laboratory. "That way you will never get a fiancé, Lady Cham."

"Fiancé?" The girl began. "And what makes you think I want a fiancé?" And Sir Dewey faced her with curiosity. "All I want is everyone to stop calling me princess or doll, or any other name you can think about. I want to be respected. And having a fiancé, Sir Dewey. Is a sight of weakness." And the girl closed the door behind her. "Maybe I was too rude." Lady Cham suddenly mentioned. "Reincarnation… eh? I wonder… if that vision I had was truly… myself from years in the future." And Lady Cham spaced out in her memories.

* * *

**Resident Evil: Necromancer Chronicles.**

**Chapter One: Illness.**

* * *

**July 23. 480 A.C. Raccoonheim's Scholars Training Academy for Royal Sorcerers.**

In the middle of the Kingdom of Raccoonheim, there is a school where the royals train in the arts of sorcery. The Scholars Training Academy for Royal Sorcerers, known as S.T.A.R.S. for short, is a luxurious academy where only the wealthy can train their arts, and learn what is forbidden for the common folk.

Inside their wooden made walls, scholars train on different arts, which go from alchemy, to sorcery. Lady Cham was the youngest member ever to join this college, and was well loved and respected by all the other wealthy family members, all of them interested in her hand in marriage, both because house Cham was one of the wealthiest families of Raccoonheim, and because the girl was a beauty to everyone's eyes. There was no girl her age who was so strong at heart. Even fewer were the women who decided to study the arts of alchemy, instead of becoming priestesses or farmers.

Today, however, the scholars weren't at all interested in her, since they were all being reunited at the training barracks, where the sorcerers could easily practice their arcane arts without harming anyone, for an important announcement from the head of the S.T.A.R.S. Lord Wesker.

"Order… everyone, order… this is a serious matter. The Kingdom wouldn't be sending an officer to our barracks if it weren't something extremely important." The one speaking was High Scholar Marini, the most renowned scholar from the Bravo Brigade, a man of brown hair and long mustache and beard. "Lord Wesker. Your orders." He invited, and a man wearing a deep blue armor with a black chest plate and helmet, walked in front of a group of scholars waiting for their orders around a theater-like war room, where Lord Wesker began his announcement.

"Thank you, High Scholar Marini." And the blond haired man cleared his throat. "We approach the Bravo Brigade in times of great need." Lord Wesker began. "As you may know, there have been reports of cannibalism on the territories close to Raccoon Forest. Few survivors have reported these findings, and even fewer have survived. All of them had been affected by a mysterious illness, their flesh, rotten before our very eyes." And the scholars all exchanged looks, not believing in what they were hearing. "We believe… that this is the work of a powerful scholar. Capable of infecting even the healthiest of all citizens into having his skin falling to the ground. And for some reason, these ill citizens, have entered a cannibalism stage."

"Leprosy." Lady Cham added, and everyone faced her with interest. "The illness you are describing is simply known as leprosy, and it is extremely contagious." She continued. "Leprosy is an infection of the skin. It begins as a case of irritation, but slowly evolves into rooting several portions of skin." And Lord Wesker nodded in agreement. "Obviously, seeing their skin falling from their bodies forced the ill ones to want to find replacement skin, or they are too weak as to hunt and prey on less wilder creatures such as humans. Whatever the case is, Leprosy is dangerous, and should be eradicated before it evolves into an epidemic."

"Agreed." Lord Wesker added. "Such is the reason of why we are asking for the assistance of the Bravo Brigade. The Alfa Brigade is full with mercenaries and fighters who will most likely be easily infected. We need alchemists, sorcerers, medics, whatever the Bravo Brigade can offer. We are in your need… and of course, that any volunteer will be highly renowned."

"I will go!" Lady Cham added, and Lord Wesker was more than impressed. "Leprosy is a subject that I have been barely able to research. Having some samples would truly help in my investigation for a cure."

"I'm going too!" Sir Dewey added with enthusiasm, and Lady Charm did nothing but stare at him with annoyance. "As Lady Cham's partner, I am bound to follow her to every dangerous mission she offers herself to."

"This is not a dating contest, Sir Dewey." High Scholar Marini added. "And before this becomes… once again… into a dating contest thanks to Lady Cham." And the girl bit her lips in annoyance. "It will be me the one selecting the scholars who will represent the Bravo Brigade on this mission. Lord Wesker, you have my word. We will eradicate this leprosy, or cannibalism, or whatever that is haunting the Raccoon Forest."

"I would have expected no less, High Scholar Marini." Lord Wesker continued. "Fight proudly, Bravo Brigade. Bring honor to Raccoonheim!" And the scholars all chanted Lord Wesker's name, while High Scholar Marini selected the other team members.

**Raccoon Forest.**

"I still can't believe how embarrassing you force my life to be, Sir Dewey." Lady Cham complained. She was now inside of a carriage with several scholars traveling with them. High Scholar Marini was in the group, as well as other scholars who treasured Lady Cham and who all dreamed to one day claim her as their wife. "Honeyed words will not change my mind. I'm not looking for a fiancé. Understand here and now, that I am a woman of knowledge."

"Lady Cham. This is not the moment to be piercing Sir Dewey's heart with your words." High Scholar Marini announced, and Lady Cham just crossed her arms in annoyance and faced the outsides of the carriage. Raccoon Forest was too dense, and away from the civilization. They have traveled by horse for hours, and the conversation was never of Lady Cham's liking since it always involved her and her marital status somehow. "Yet, it is true as well. Lady Cham, you have been lying to us about your age… you are actually 18 years old already, are you not?"

"What? She is 18?" One of the scholars mentioned. He was a brown skinned man by the name of Sir Sullivan. "Shouldn't you have announced your fiancée already then, Lady Cham? I mean, all girls your age do." And Once again, Lady Cham found the discussion going around her.

"Sir Sullivan… I suggest you to stop your insinuations. I'm too smart for you to hide your intentions." And the group all laughed at him. All minus Sir Dewey who just liked Lady Cham too much to ignore that comment. "Can you all please just leave me alone? Perhaps I will never get married, since men like you keep on trying to claim me as part of your property. Make the right approach and I may considerate you." And everyone exchanged looks, not even knowing what she meant with proper approach. But the discussion wouldn't be able to continue.

The group heard a strange yell, and suddenly the horses of their carriage began complaining and running faster. They had been travelling around a mountain, and riding around the mountain range was dangerous already, it was even more dangerous with a couple of scared horses, who ended falling by a cliff, and pulling the carriage down with them.

The carriage rolled down, and the raiders had to jump off and roll down so the carriage wouldn't kill them both by rolling on top of them. Fortunately for the group, the carriage stopped it's rolling after crashing with a three, and the scholars began making it out of the carriage slowly, although a little wounded.

"What happened?" High Scholar Marini asked to one of the raiders, who stood up weakly while the other one went to the horse's side and began examining their wounds. "Sir Dooley… if you drank before the mission, I swear I will get your head for this."

"No sir, I didn't drink a thing." Sir Dooley added, and High Scholar Marini faced him with determination. "Something must have scared our horses… we suddenly… lost control and fell over the cliff." He pointed out the obvious.

"Never mind that. I want everyone scooting our surroundings. I want to know where exactly in the forest are we." And the scholars all spread around the carriage.

"High Scholar! Look!" Lady Cham added, and while everyone else scooted the area, High Scholar Marini followed Lady Cham with a sword in hand, while the youngest member of the Bravo Brigade walked toward a black colored carriage. A carriage everyone knew transported dangerous madmen and murderers. It was already getting dark, so Lady Cham took a torch from out of her purse and lighted it using a couple of rocks, and when she did, the fire revealed a couple of soldiers from the Raccoonheim army, both dead next to the destroyed carriage. Trying to keep calm, Lady Cham went to the prisoner's container, and found some papers inside, and upon reading what was written there, she was surprised. "High Scholar!" She yelled out of surprise, and High Scholar Marini walked to her side. "Court order for transfer to execution. Prisoner Billy Coen. Former Lieutenant of Raccoonheim Barracks. 26 years old. Court martialed and sentenced to execution on July 2, 480 A. C. The prisoner should be transferred to Fort Regarthon for his scheduled public execution." And Sir Dewey then took the papers from Lady Cham's hands.

"Here it says he killed many innocent guards. They were good men only doing their jobs!" He complained, and High Scholar Marini noticed the anger on his voice. "And that scum murdered them to escape!"

"Forget about the criminal, Dewey!" The High Scholar added. "Just spread out and secure the area. Our friend here is ruthless, but we will deal with him later. Until then, keep your guard up!" He ordered, and everyone began spreading out.

Lady Charm actually found it best to get as far from her group as she could. She actually disliked the idea of they all keeping an eye on her, so going farther on her own would prove her superiority, and that she wasn't in the need of a guardian of any sort.

During her venturing in her own, however, she began getting nervous. It was too dark, and there were leprosy sickened cannibals around the forest, as well as a murderer. Certainly, this was a moment in which she wished she hadn't allowed her pride to get the better of her. Suddenly, she began hearing the flow of water, and found a ship that used to be sailing the river close to the forest, and noticed it was oddly tied to some trees, as if the ones inside of the trip had tried to escape to the forest.

"A Ship?" Lady Cham wondered, and approached the ship. The boarding plank was even there, meaning someone made it out of the ship. It suddenly began raining, and the water drops began turning her torch off. She was too far from the group, and returning without a torch would much likely get her lost, and place her in an awfully dangerous situation. And so, against her better judgment, she walked inside of the ship looking for protection against the rain as well as keeping her torch lighted. She of course got a dagger ready, just in case there was true danger around, and began walking around the ship, and once she did, she was horrified.

The ship was full with many dead bodies of sailors, all of them covered in blood, they found a horrible dead. Just then, she wondered where she was in more danger, outside with no torch, or inside with these many dead people, probably surrounded by a cannibal or a mass murderer. Lady Cham was trained as a skilled fighter, perhaps not as skilled as her other scholar friends, but still skilled. So thinking about capturing a murderer or a cannibal on her own wasn't at all a stupid idea. And so, she readied her dagger and began inspecting the place. She walked across various rooms, and then she thought she heard something. Next to her, one of the sailors was moving.

"This is Scholar Lady Rebecca of house Cham. Relax… I will take care of your wounds." Little did she know, that the sailor was already beyond wounded. "A leprosy?" And the sailor opened its mouth, and the odor of putrefaction hit her nose, and when she faced the man, she noticed his milky eyes. "He is… dead…? Necromancy…?" She wondered, stood up, and began running away, only to find two more sailors with the same symptoms approaching her. "Great job, Rebecca. Get yourself killed." And she readied her dagger.

She then quickly stabbed one of the sailors in the face. Her dagger went through his skull and killed him once again. The other two approached her while grunting furiously, and the girl began running away from them across the rooms, she even used her torch to scare them away, and noticed it wasn't working, so she kept on running through the rooms, until she got a safer distance between her and the undead, and then she closed one of the doors when she got the chance, and began creating a barricade using chairs and tables.

She could hear the undead scratching the wood, and the girl backed off from it scared. Once she did though, she heard the sound of a sword being unsheltered, and when she did, she slowly began turning around.

"Billy… Lieutenant Coen?" She added with an emotionless stare, as she faced the man behind her and with her torch she lighted his body. The man was tall and strong, his right arm was surrounded by a giant scorpion tattoo, and he was wearing a prisoner's tunic of a brown color and brownish ropes. In his right hand he was carrying a double edged sword which he was currently pointing at Lady Cham's neck, while at the other hand he seemed to be wearing a silver bracelet. But it was chained to another silver bracelet, which won her attention.

"So… you seem to know me." He added sarcastically, and while still pointing his sword to her throat, making sure the girl tried nothing with her dagger. "Being fantasizing about me, have you?" He continued with an annoying smile drawn on his lips.

"You are the prisoner who they were transporting for execution." And Billy raised an eyebrow at that last. "You were with those soldiers outside." And the man pressed his sword even closer. Lady Cham could even feel the cold metal almost touching her skin.

"Oh… I see… you are with the S.T.A.R.S." And the girl nodded in agreement in signal of defiance. "Well, no offence honey… but your kind doesn't seem to want me around, so… I'm afraid our little chat time is over." He finished, sheltered his sword, and began walking away and moving the barricade she had made earlier. He wanted to leave the ship.

"Wait!" She yelled and took her dagger out. "You are under arrest." She finished, and Billy slowly turned around to face her.

"No thanks doll face." He added, and the comparison annoyed Lady Cham a lot. "I'm already wearing handcuffs." He explained. And Lady Cham, who had never seen the object ever before, just couldn't understand the comment.

"I could stab you in the back you know?" She threatened, and the man just ignored her and continued moving the furniture away. Then he took his sword out and killed the two undead about to bite his arms with both skill and speed. Stating his point to the girl without even saying a word. "Point taken." She mentioned, and then turned around and continued walking inside of the ship, surprising Billy a lot.

"The exit is toward the other way." He explained, and the girl just ignored him and continued with her walk. "Women… I don't get them… never will. But it's obvious they have a terrible sense of direction." And Billy continued his way out. But just when he was close to reaching the exit, and saw the forest in front of him, he lowered his head, took his sword out, and went after the girl. "Hey!" He yelled, winning her attention. "It's going to be dangerous from here now in." He explained, and the girl readied her dagger. "Why don't we cooperate?"

"Cooperate with you who have slayed 23 guards?" She added with hatred. And pointed her dagger at him, distrusting the man at every second.

"Listen little girl." Billy began. "In case you hadn't noticed, there are some freaking damn things on this ship. And I for once want to get out of here, but I don't think we stand a chance doing it alone." And the girl crossed her arms in annoyance.

"You expect me to trust you, a wanted criminal?" She began. "I don't need your help, she continued while placing her hands at her slim waist. "I can handle things on my own." She defied, and the man rolled his eyes out of annoyance. "And don't call me little girl! I hate it!" And then she pushed the man aside and continued walking deeper inside of the ship.

"All right miss do it yourself." He made fun of her. "Then tell me, what should I call you?" He added, and the girl noticed some sort of flirty tone in his voice.

"The name is Rebecca of house Cham. But that's Lady Cham for you, commoner." She dared saying, and the two glared at one another with hatred and determination.

"Well then, Rebecca." He defied, and the girl once again readied her dagger while the man circled her around inspecting her. "Why don't you go and try your luck, while I wait here." And he rested his back against the wooden made door of the ship with arrogance.

The girl then stuck her tongue out at him, and continued her way, this time upstairs since apparently she had reached the end of the ship and was now heading to the main deck. Once there, she found a man by the tiller, probably the captain of the ship who was looking at nowhere.

"Umm… excuse me captain…" Lady Cham began, and approached the captain of the ship. "Captain?" She continued and placed her hand at his shoulder. The man then moved his head weakly, or so Lady Cham thought, since once both were face to face, the head of the captain fell to the wooden made floor, and exploded in several leaches-like creatures, freaking out Lady Cham, who then saw the body of the captain moving, and becoming slimy and green. Lady Cham then tried to run away, there was no way she could face such creature, and when she did she found Billy there, with his sword in hand and swinging it against the creature, who was cut in half and divided in several leaches-like creatures, who jumped toward the ocean scared.

Meanwhile, Lady Cham fell to her knees horrified, and breathing out heavily out of fear. She could have died right there. If it weren't for Billy she would have been slain by the creature. The girl continued hyperventilating for a few moments, and Billy approached her with concern.

"Are you ok?" He wondered, and the girl weakly nodded in agreement for him. Still, Billy kneeled down and was about to help her up, or so was the plan when both began hearing a female voice singing around the forest. They then saw, in the middle of the rain and on top of a close by mountain, a man reuniting the leeches around him.

"The necromancer… that… he must be the necromancer…" Lady Cham mentioned, and during her distraction, Billy helped her up, and she ended trapped inside of his strong arms, although none of them noticed it since they were watching the man by the mountain.

"Who is that guy?" Billy wondered, and then both faced one another, and noticed how Billy had his arms around Lady Cham's body once he helped her up, and when the girl noticed, she quickly yelled, blushed, and pushed Billy away from her rudely. "What's your problem?"

"I'm a girl!" She added. "And that, sir, is sexual harassment! We can include it to your criminal registry!" She complained while pointing at him accusatively. Suddenly, they felt a rocking sensation, and Billy ran to one of the corners of the ship. Leeches were swimming around the ropes, and biting them, forcing the ship to set sail once again. "They are eating the ropes!"

"Then we need to stop them!" Billy mentioned. "Listen! We need to cooperate from now and onwards! You got that?" He informed, and the girl bit her lips in hatred. She was then about to complain. "Quit whining, girl! Or maybe you want to finish like all those damn sailors!" He yelled, and the girl faced him in annoyance.

"All right!" She admitted. "But keep in mind that I will stab you if you ever try anything funny!" And she pointed at him accusatively. "Let's waste no time! Or else the ship will…" But Lady Cham couldn't even start finishing that sentence, when the ship began sailing away from the shore. "No!" She yelled, and noticed with sadness, and with her tears mixing with the drops of water from the rain, that their only chance for safety was now gone. "Do you know how to swim?" She wondered, and Billy moved his head in negation. "Me neither." She mentioned while seeing the water below. "What will we do now?"

"We can try jumping… once the weather gets better." Billy explained, and Lady Cham nodded in agreement. "Let's go… the captain's room should be somewhere around here. We will worry about this later." And the girl nodded in agreement for a second time, and followed Billy toward a room in the middle of the deck, where the captain's room was found. "We are in this together. So let's try to get along, shall we?" Billy asked once inviting Lady Cham inside of the room, and when he did, Lady Cham noticed a big bed and candles next to the captain's desk and table.

"That depends on your definition of getting along." She explained coldly when seeing the situation both found themselves at. "Whatever… I just hope my teammates are all right… undead… leeches… pirates… a necromancer… and on top of that a murderer."

"Keep on calling me a murderer and I may start molesting." And Lady Cham covered her body from him. "That tunic is wet, change into something more comfortable and dry." He added, and the girl blushed madly.

"What kind of mad man's offering is that?" She complained, and Billy just rolled his eyes. "There is no way I'm taking my clothes off in front of a murderer." And Billy took his sword out, and Lady Cham did the same with her dagger, and the situation just grew even tenser.

"Seriously… don't call me that… understood… girl?" And Billy sheltered his sword. "If you are not changing, I am." And then Billy took off the top of his clothes, and Lady Cham blushed madly and covered her face, while Billy opened the wardrobe and got dressed in some black shirt and pants. "You can see now, princess."

"Don't call me princess!" She complained, and then felt Billy sitting at the bed next to her. "I'm not going to sleep with you." She mentioned, and then noticed Billy using his sword to try to open his handcuffs. "What are you…?" She wondered.

"What does it look like?" He mentioned in annoyance. "I'm trying to open these damn things, it hurts me." He concluded, and moved his sword oddly around the handcuffs. "Lend me your dagger." He demanded.

"And be left unarmed against you? No thanks!" And Billy rolled his eyes once again and kept on trying. "I will do it myself! Give me that!" She added while pulling the chain with her right hand.

"Wait! Rebecca! Careful with the…" And then both heard a clicking sound. "Other… end of the handcuffs…" He added weakly, and Lady Cham noticed that she had accidentally closed the handcuff around her wrist. "…Idiot…"

"What! No! How do I get these things off?" She wondered and fought against her handcuff, hurting Billy in the progress. "Take them off!"

"I can't woman!" He yelled. "It needs a key! And who knows where that key is!" And Lady Cham felt like crying at her current situation. "Seriously! What have you done? Now we truly will have to stick together!" And the girl once again tried to take them off. "It's useless… and I'm tired." Billy added.

"Then sleep while I…" And both reacted strangely at those words. "This is… not going to end well…" She added, and Billy nodded in agreement. "I guess it can't be helped… I'm tired too." And in the end, both ended lying down at different sides of the bed. "You touch me, and I will cut your throat."

"Whatever, princess." Was Billy's reply. "Once the weather gets better, we will have to swim our way out with these damn things on… it's not going to be easy, but if we manage to do it, then all we need to do is find an anvil, and we will get these things off."

"Or I could cut your hand and get over with this." And Billy once again rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Never mind… I'm tired… and I swear… try something funny and I kill you."

"Believe me… I am thinking on trying various different things and none of them is funny, princess." And Lady Cham flinched. "Just sleep… tomorrow will be a hell of a day." And the girl nodded, and having no choice left, she fixed herself at the bed, and slowly began falling asleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked it girls. I know this wasn't perhaps what you both were expecting, but I actually like how it turned out to be. Oh well, for now I'm tired as hell and need to sleep. I hope you enjoyed this little birthday present.**


	2. Survival

**Hey everyone, it's me here with another early update. I was going to update this Friday, but as I like pleasing Kit2000 and her sister, I will update right now. The story isn't proof read yet, but I will fix the grammar as soon as I can.**

**For the time being, just read and enjoy. I would normally reply to the reviews in public, but I have been having a very busy week, I'm actually working right now, so I shouldn't be updating -_-; but heck, I will post the reply to everyone's review probably later today, but all I can say right now is I'm pleased with the reviews from all of you people. And yeah, I admit the handcuffing both Billy and Rebecca together was… well… probably overused. But I wanted to do it.**

**Also, I understand I began this story as a re-telling of the events from Resident Evil Cero. But it won't be an entire re-telling, I just needed the first chapter. There will be some references and similar situations, but the story will be different. Some scenarios, however, will truly re-plicate, but not everything will be a re-telling.**

**Having said that last, read, enjoy, review if you want, and no, Kit2000, I won't update every time it's your sister's birthday. That will never happen again, don't worry.**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**kunfupandalover: Hahaha! I really liked your pen name! It's so Random! (Look who is talking, the man who named himself FriendlyMushroom). At any rate, you want an early update, you got it!**

**Kit2000: Ok, sorry, according to our conversation I thought you girls wanted Chris out of the picture. Being honest, I don't think I will be using him quiet yet anyway. About Ada, I don't really feel like using her either, or Leon to begin with, I'm going to stay a little classic with the character… or at least that's the plan. I'm glad I surprised you with the multi-chapter part, I usually write utterly long stories, this may or may not be one of them, but I always write something complete, so enjoy it girls. The Rebecca in this story will be a little different, most notably, she will be a little fiercer than her future self, but I will try not to change her much. And yeah, they are cuffed together, and how this will lead to marriage? That's for me to worry, and you to enjoy, so it's a secret (He got no idea in reality). **

**Guest: Actually, the word babe was used even back then, but to be in the safe side I already changed the term babe for something else. The Rebecca and Billy rip-off you mention is something I had always wanted to write, and yeah, I know it is a rip-off, but this is my version of a rip-off. If you think about it carefully, all fics are rip-offs, but I totally understand your point. About your "irritated" feeling around Rebecca and Billy, you are in your right of course, there is no true implication of there being a relationship, it is in reality, non-existent. But Fan fiction is about just that, trying the possibilities, if not we wouldn't even write fiction. Oh well, I hope I can explore the relationship into a different perspective, in my opinion, I like the bad-guy for tomboy-girl point of view. I truly invite you to give a chance to this story, but if you are discouraged, I totally understand. For the time being, thanks for your review, and hope to read you soon.**

**IZINA015: I appreciate your words. It is my first try on a Resident Evil story, and I'm actually having a hard time doing this since I lack experience in the horror department. But I will do my best not to be cliché and keep on delivering to you, and to all, an enjoyable reading.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

**July 23. 480 A.C. Raccoonheim River.**

"Necromancy?" Billy asked to Lady Cham. Both were sharing the captain's bed at the ship, and facing one another, with Billy resting at the left side of the bed and laying on top of his enchained arm, and Lady Cham at the other side of the bed since she had her right hand trapped on what Billy mentioned were known as handcuffs. "You damn nobles and your complex stories to scare little children. I never gave a damn about sorcery and alchemy, much less about necromancy, whatever that is."

"I don't even understand why am I wasting my time trying to explain this to a mere commoner?" Lady Cham mentioned, and then faced her enchained hand. "But it is getting along, or risking my life in a pointless brawl against you to see who cuts whose hand." And Billy of course smiled teasingly toward her. "Necromancy is a forbidden art. An arcane enchantment to bring the dead out of their graves. Forbidden by the scholars who found the practice of necromancy to be inhuman and sanguinary. It is the art of returning the dead to life."

"Magic doesn't exist." Billy mentioned. And for once, Lady Cham nodded in agreement. "I don't know what those things were. But I will certainly believe in a leprosy epidemic anytime other than about necromancy." He stated out.

"As you mentioned it… magic doesn't exist." And Billy was surprised. "It is simple… what we humans do not understand is usually compared to magic. I have been called a witch for mixing herbs into remedies. Some scholars research in chemistry and produce explosions or use powder to create fire. They scare the commoners telling them they can create miracles, but it's not magic. It's science." And Billy rubbed his chin, and that forced Lady Cham's hand to move, pulled by the other end of the chain. "Don't… do that…" She added in annoyance.

"Don't tell me you have never scratched before, princess." He made fun of her, and the girl just breathed out in defeat. "Then… if necromancy is magic… then it's not real. What makes you think there is a necromancer in this forest?" He wondered.

"Necromancy is also science." And Billy faced her with determination. "A heart pumping blood through your body, nerves giving you sensations, brain cells allowing you to think, and dream. If a body can create such things, then a scientist can recreate it too. If placed enough investigation to it, I'm sure someone could force a dead body to move once again. That's what we scholars know as necromancy. And it is a forbidden art… because no one should ever play to be the divine one."

"So… a necromancer is experimenting with dead people to make them move again?" Billy wondered. He wasn't a noble, or got enough education to comprehend it correctly. But seeing Lady Cham nodding in agreement convinced him. "Is it possible?"

"No one knows… but some just try…" And Lady Cham seemed to space out for a moment. "Just imagine… if a scholar went to your parent's grave… dug out their bodies, and made experiments with them… forcing their hearts to move again, blood to run through their veins, re-starting their damaged brain cells, activating it's most primal instincts: eat… and kill…" And Billy nodded in agreement. "There were many things wrong with necromancy. First of all, no one would allow anyone to dig out their families for an experiment. Second, the decomposing progress can't be stopped. And third… some necromancers… began killing their experiment subjects in favor of having a not so rotten body to experiment with… or having to dig them out. Necromancy… is horrible." And Billy nodded in agreement.

"All this is very fascinating, princess… but you need to sleep." And the girl immediately flinched. "I told you I wasn't going to touch you, so quit worrying and just sleep." And the girl blushed madly and moved her head in negation. "For the divine one's sake… going far enough to speak to me so openly trying to bore me so I would fall asleep first? What a fool."

"If it weren't for these damn handcuffs as you call them. I would have searched for a more private room." And Billy made fun of her. "Just sleep already so I can sleep as well! There is no way I'm allowing your filthy hands to touch me while I'm sleeping."

"Please… as if I would touch a little girl like you…" And Lady Cham felt her anger rising to abnormal levels. "Just sleep… tomorrow… we might have to fight more of those damn undead." And the girl nodded, and slowly, began falling asleep.

* * *

**Resident Evil: Necromancer Chronicles.**

**Chapter Two: Survival.**

* * *

**July 23, 1998. Raccoon Forest Railway.**

"Rebecca… Rebecca!" Lady Cham saw in her dreams, a man identical to Billy, who searched around an in-flames disaster, where metal was scraped all around the place. Flames illuminated his surroundings, and the man was slightly wounded. And he was scared. He continued searching for someone, and then a girl approached him. She was wounded, and pressing her arm strongly.

"I'm here…" She added weakly, and while walking his way. The man then smiled, while the weak girl suddenly showed her thumb to him. Lady Cham could not understand it. She barely understood a thing of what she saw on her visions. She just knew that the man was happy to see her all right.

"Are you all right?" The man would ask. Lady Cham hated how men could be so stupid as to ask such question when it was obvious the answer. But she still saw the girl in her dream smiling weakly. "Hey! We managed to stop the train!" He would add trying to distract the girl from her multiple wounds, and Rebecca would do nothing but nod in agreement and smile.

"Yes… we managed…" She would say and face the flames and the scraps of metal. They were inside of a living inferno, but they didn't seem to mind at all. They had survived many hardships. But Lady Cham couldn't understand it. The girl on her dream was smiling, toward a man who was a murderer.

"Now we have to find a way out." The man would say, and for a moment both would space out, perhaps pleased, perhaps just speechless after everything that had happened. But something was for sure. Feeling the heat of the flames around them was breath-taking. Lady Cham could feel that heat, and it just kept on intensifying. And suddenly, she just woke up.

**July 23, 480 A.C. Raccoonheim River.**

"It's hot…" Lady Cham suddenly complained a couple of hours after she fell asleep. She was sweating, mostly because her clothes were actually really warm. But once opening her eyes she would notice there was another factor determining her heat that moment. She had approached Billy too much, enough for her to be resting her head against his chest. Upon noticing it, she of course freaked out and kicked Billy rudely away from her, unwillingly kicking him off of the bed and forcing his end of the handcuffs to pull her with his weight, and so, Lady Cham ended in a not so comfortable situation on top of him. "Ouch!"

"Ow… what's your problem, princess?" Billy complained, and both noticed their faces were too close, and so, Lady Cham tried to pull herself away, only for his weight to pull her back to him and force her to land rudely on top of his body. "Uff! We really need to talk about personal space, doll face." Billy complained.

"You call this personal space?" Lady Cham complained and showed her end of the handcuff to him, who then rolled his eyes out of annoyance, pushed her away rudely, and then stood up. "You know nothing about being a gentleman, do you?" She complained, and Billy then offered his hand to her, but the girl refused his help and stood up on her own and began cleaning her now dirty clothes. "The weather is much better now. We should be able to jump off and try to swim our way to shore. That is unless you drown us both." She added while pulling her end of the handcuff.

"My weight is none of your business." Billy replied, and the forced to work together couple made it out of the captain's room carefully. It was still dark outside, but it was no longer raining. Instead, there was wind outside, and forcing Lady Cham to rub her cold arms rapidly.

"It's too dark… I can't see a thing." Lady Cham added, and then covered her nose while smelling the nasty odor of rotten flesh, which began worrying her a lot.

"Then light a torch, doll face." Billy mentioned, and took Lady Cham's purse and looked inside of it for a torch-stick, which of course annoyed the girl who rudely pulled her purse away from him, although Billy did manage to take the torch-stick out. "Let there be light!" Billy added, and rudely slammed the head of the torch strongly against one of the corners of the door, and the friction lighted the fire, although once it was lighted, both thought it would have been better not to have lighted the torch, since all around the deck, the undead faced the couple furiously. "Shit!" He yelled out of fear.

"How disgusting can you be?" Lady Cham yelled, and took her dagger out, unwillingly preventing Billy from taking his sword out. "Can we take them all?" Lady Cham wondered, and Billy rudely pulled his end of the handcuff, forced Lady Cham to his side, and then took his sword out. "What are you doing?"

"Drawing my sword!" Billy yelled, and then swung his sword against one of the undead who walked dangerously close to them both, and once Lady Cham tried to do the same, she pulled Billy's left hand, and missed her target thanks to the additional weight of her right hand, and the undead was dangerously close from biting her. Only before it did, Billy cut his head off with his sword. "Use your left hand and let me fight, princess!"

"Watch your tongue, commoner! It is a member of royalty who you are speaking with!" But Lady Cham actually switched her dagger from her right hand to her left one, and then stabbed an undead's face with it. "This is so disgusting! Their faces are so rotten!" And Lady Cham pulled her dagger out, only to notice the undead was still moving despite the horrible wound on its face. "Kyaaaaah!" She yelled, and Billy slayed the undead with his sword. "Their brain cells are so damaged, but their cannibal impulses are still latent despite the body being dead!"

"No man would move without its head!" Billy yelled, and in a swing he cut another head and the undead stopped moving entirely, and Lady Cham faced him in confusion. "Hey, they were going to execute me! So chomping heads is everything I can think about!"

"Well… it works! It disconnects all the nerves from the column." And Billy raised an eyebrow at that last. "Never mind that! It's useless to explain it to you! Little are those who know of the existence of nerves!" And Billy then pulled Lady Cham's end of the handcuff, and pressed his sword hard inside of an undead's skull that was about to bite her. "We can't possibly fight all of them!" She complained, but soon Billy stopped fighting. "What now?"

"Abandon the ship! Now!" He yelled, and grabbed Lady Cham from the hand and rudely pulled her toward a corner of the ship while evading the undead. "We need to jump!" Billy exclaimed, and then tried to pull Lady Cham, who in return pulled her end of the chain scared.

"Are you crazy? We don't know how to swim!" She complained. "A few undead can't possibly scare someone like you!" And then Billy pointed with his enchained hand toward the nose of the ship, forcing Lady Cham's hand to point in the same direction, where she saw after the undead approaching them, that there was a stone bridge in the way the ship was sailing toward to, and that the ship was too big to sail below it. "Fine, I'm jumping too!" She yelled and jumped off the ship, and pulled the end of Billy's handcuff strongly with her weight, forcing him to fall down as well moments before the ship crashed with the stone made bridge and began tearing apart and sinking, also pulling the undead inside toward the water. "I can't swim!" She complained, and Billy began pulling her to shore. "I can't! Yeaaaaah!" She suddenly yelled when she felt an undead's hand grabbing her from the shoulder. "Billy!"

"I saw her first, buddy!" The commoner yelled, and punched the undead hard and into the water. "Man that was gross! Quit struggling girl! You are sinking me!" He yelled, and received several kicks from Lady Cham who just tried to remain on float, but failed miserably and ended being sucked by the water's pull when the ship began sinking deeper. Billy then reached the chain of the handcuff's and began pulling her out, while with his boots he tried to sink into the river rocks trying to keep his footing. In the end, he managed to pull her out of the water, but the girl was unconscious. "Hey! Wake up!" He yelled, and then pulled Lady Cham toward the shore, where he placed her down and began shaking her body. "Don't die on me, girl!" And he began pushing her chest trying to resuscitate her. "Come on! Breathe!" He continued, and suddenly, the girl threw out the water she had swallowed. "Rebecca!" He yelled pleased, and when the girl recovered a little, he saw Billy on top of her, and felt a pressure at her chest. Just then she noticed the embarrassing position he was using and what he was touching.

"Get away!" She yelled, and Billy noticed what he was touching and took his hands away. Lady Cham then began coughing hard and continued, throwing out water. "Ackt… I feel… horrible…" And she kept on coughing water. "How dare you… touch me like that…? It was so embarrassing…?" She added while hugging herself horrified and concerned about her safety around a murderer, and now after what he had done, a pervert.

"Are you all right?" Billy suddenly asked, and Lady Cham couldn't help it but blush at such question. He had saved her from drowning. And he was being a gentleman in his own particular way. And she was only being a pain to him with her rude behavior. "Hey! We managed to escape the ship!" He added cheerfully, trying to change the subject, and the girl blinked twice at that last, and remembered her dream. Somehow, a warm feeling was hitting her chest.

"Yes… we managed." She added warmly, and Billy faced her and nodded in agreement. Just then, Lady Cham began looking all around her tunic for her purse. "My alchemy sack!" She yelled, and Billy raised an eyebrow at her. "It's where I keep all my samples and books of investigation! Not to mention I had food there! And my dagger!"

"I still have my sword." Billy mentioned, and Lady Cham began looking all around the grass for her belongings, unintentionally, pulling Billy with her. "Why are a bunch of herbs this important?" He wondered, and the girl's eyes began watering. "Hey? Are you… well?" He wondered, and the girl moved her head in negation and began crying.

"Of course I'm not! It's being horrible!" She mentioned. "Those herbs… my note books… the work of my life just sank into the river…" And she continued crying. "Those notes… I was going to use them to investigate the leprosy illness… I was going to save many lives… and now they are gone." And Billy then lowered his head, ashamed for Lady Cham's pain.

"Well… not everything is lost…" He added, and with his right hand he pulled a dagger that was stuck at the corner of the river where it had landed. "I found your dagger." And the girl cried, but with a smile drawn on her face as Billy returned her dagger to her. "And hey… aren't you a prodigy? You certainly can re-write those notes. Am I wrong?"

"Human memory can't possibly keep that much knowledge." She added, and Billy placed his right hand on top of her head, and the girl faced him after feeling that gesture. "What? Are you going to make fun of me?" She wondered with sadness.

"You are smart… you will manage…" He admitted, and Lady Cham blushed a little at that comment and nodded in agreement. "Now… that's enough of feeling pity for your loss. We need to find a way toward civilization… and toward taking this thing off." He added while pulling his end of the handcuff, and Lady Cham nodded in agreement. "Where should we go now?"

"If there is a stone bridge in the middle of the river… then… it means there must be a settlement on either side of it. Otherwise, no one would benefit of building a bridge." And Billy nodded in agreement. "The question now is… which side of the bridge leads toward civilization… and which leads deeper into the forest? Whatever route we take, if it is the wrong one, it may get us lost."

"We could follow the river." Billy added. But then they both heard a grunting sound, and both freaked out. At shore, the undead were standing up again. And they couldn't see them thanks to the darkness. "On second thoughts… the river is a bad idea. Come on!" He yelled and pulled his end of the handcuffs, forcing Lady Cham to follow her. "I think I saw a temple at this end of the bridge!" He yelled and then led Lady Cham toward the bridge, and toward the other side of the river. "We will find shelter inside that temple! Hurry before they know where we ran to!" And the girl nodded in agreement, and continued running after Billy.

"Wait! Billy! You are hurting my wrist with the… whatever this thing is!" She yelled, and Lady Cham then hit something with her shoulder. It was something slimy. "Uff! Billy!" She complained, and Billy then rudely kicked the temple's door open, entered the building, pulled Lady Cham inside, and closed the door. "What now?"

"Time to get your hands dirty, princess." Billy explained. "We are building a barricade! There is no way those undead are eating my brain while I sleep!" He continued, and began pulling the chairs and tables all around the temple and placing them at the doors and windows, also forcing Lady Cham to help him. "That should do it! Aaaaah!" He suddenly yelled.

"What?" She asked, and then felt a slimy sensation at her face and yelled hard. "Kyaaaaa!" He cried, and slapped the thing she had at her shoulder away from her. It was a leech. "No more, please!" She yelled, and Billy took his sword out and stabbed the leech furiously, killing it immediately. "Be strong… I need… to be strong… I need… no one to take care of me…" She told herself, fighting the urge to shed the tears of fear. Billy just faced her with curiosity. "I'm not someone to always be in need you know?" But Billy knew better than that, the girl was scared.

"Fine, you are not someone to be taken care about." Billy added, Lady Cham nodded several times in agreement. "But snap out of it. I need you with me, or those undead are going to have a fest with our brains. So react already, doll."

"Do you always have to give me names? It's Lady Cham!" She added furiously. "And even when my name is Rebecca, I'm not your spouse. I deserve respect, commoner. Were you raised in a farm?" She wondered.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I was, noble girl." He replied and took his sword out. Just then Lady Cham yelled and tried to escape, only to end pulling her end of the handcuff and breaking Billy's concentration, who then barely hit the chain. "Quit moving! I'm trying to break this chain!" He yelled, and Lady Cham hyperventilated.

"You could have announced your intentions!" She complained. "Can you break it with your sword?" She wondered, and Billy didn't know what to answer. "Then do it." She added calmly, and closed her eyes when she saw Billy swinging his sword dangerously close to her hand, hitting the chain, and ending with it and the sword buried inside of the wall. "Did it work?"

"No… and now we are stuck to the wall." Billy mentioned and tried pulling his sword from the wall with no luck. Lady Cham then joined in his effort, and together they tried to get the sword free. They managed to do it, but the resultant force launched them both to the floor.

"What kind of demonic tool of torture is this anyway?" She mentioned while taking the chain in her hands. The chain was at least 30 centimeters long, which allowed the two to have some sort of distance. But the object was heavy, both because of the weight of the chain, and the bracelet-like cuff chaining her hand. Billy usually carried the whole chain tied to his arm to win some mobility, but the constant pulling from Lady Cham forced him to release it entirely. "They surely didn't want you to get free… it is the first time I see one of these."

"That's because this is the first time they use it." Billy explained, and Lady Cham pulled her end of the chain, admiring the heavy object which tied them together. "They crafted this especially for me… they thought a man who managed to murder 23 guards was to be treated like a dog." And Lady Cham faced away, not to wanting to think about it, since she thought the same for a man who recently saved her life. "Don't worry… I think so too…" And she was surprised by that last, and the man sat down by the floor with his back to the wall.

Lady Cham then gave the situation some thoughts. Billy certainly looked like a murderer, with that scorpion-like tattoo surrounding his right arm, and that attitude of his. But he risked his life for her, even before they were both handcuffed. And she couldn't understand him. If Billy was truly a murderer, then why helping her to begin with? A murderer would have surely cut her hand off and escaped on his own, leaving her behind as undead food to save his miserable life.

"I need to know." She wondered, and Billy just faced her, while the girl stood in front of him, and faced down to see him. "Did you truly… murdered 23 guards…?" And the man lowered his head, and the girl began worrying. "I'm not going to judge you… murdering is natural… if there is a reason… merchants kill thieves every day at the towns in favor of protecting their belongings. And travelers occasionally kill a bandit on the road. It is only a crime… if it is done with no reason… I just want to know the truth."

"Do you believe I killed 23 people?" And Lady Cham lowered her head, not truly knowing what to answer. "Then we have nothing to talk about." He added, but then felt Lady Cham sitting next to him, and Billy faced her curiously. "You wouldn't believe me."

"I will not know until I hear your version." And Billy lowered his head. "Please… did you… really…?" And the girl took his hand, and Billy just faced her with interest. "I'm a noble… and I am begging to a commoner… you know how much that hurts my pride?" And Billy just breathed out in defeat.

"I did." And the girl widened her eyes, but refused to stay away from him. Not that she could anyway, they were handcuffed. But something just told her that Billy wasn't truly evil. And she took his hand, and began rubbing it gently, trying to help him ease his pain. "Three people…" He corrected, and Lady Cham faced him with interest. "I killed… three people… no more…" And Lady Cham nodded in agreement. "Do you believe me?"

"I believe… that the man in front of me wouldn't lie…" Lady Cham added. "I believe someone like you… who returned for me even when knowing I was a Bravo Brigade Scholar… and who didn't abuse me on a night we were forced to stay on that ship. A man who didn't just cut my hand off to get rid of the burden of having to pull me around." She said that last while showing her end of the handcuff to him. "A man like that wouldn't… lie to me… or so I believe."

"Whatever I tell you… I'm still a criminal… it changes nothing." He added, and the girl nodded in agreement. "You really want to know?" And Lady Cham nodded once again, and Billy took a deep breathe. "It was about this time last year." He began. "I was the second lieutenant under Commander Regan's brigade back at the Recon Brigade. We were in war against a neighboring kingdom. So we were sent through the mountains to hunt the invading forces of an enemy camp close to the kingdom. The problem was, that regardless of how close the enemy was to our kingdom, their camp was on the mountains. It was too tall for our horses to climb properly, so we had to invade on foot." And Lady Cham nodded in agreement, making sure Billy knew she was listening to him. "Some soldiers lost their footing and fell… some… died because of the height. Some unlucky ones were eaten by bears or wolves. In the end… only four survived. Commander Regan… was one of them."

"You reached the enemy camps?" She wondered, and Billy closed his hand around the chain, as if wanting to crush it with his own hand. "What happened there?" She asked, and sat in front of Billy, and began rubbing both of his hands trying to help him calm down. "Billy?"

"There was no enemy camp on top of the mountains." And Lady Cham was surprised. "All we found… was a hunter's village. With traders of bear and wolf pelts… Commander Regan was furious." And Billy bit his lips with rage, and Lady Cham noticed his anger, and so, she climbed him, and hugged him hard, trying to help him calm down. "He was furious… I remember him drawing his sword… and yelling to us that he wasn't going to return home empty handed… so… he slaughtered innocent citizens… and ordered us to do the same… to return back home with glory and not defeat…" And Lady Cham nodded, and still hugged him hard, and Billy said no more, but rested his head at her shoulder.

"Did you… join them in the slaughter…?" And Billy never replied. "I think you didn't…" And Billy slowly pushed her away, until both were face to face. "You have a kind heart… that's all that matters…you wouldn't… kill innocents."

"That's not important." He mentioned, and Lady Cham moved her head in negation. "Now I only have two choices… surrender to Raccoonheim's guards and be executed… or run the rest of my life… everyone will forever seek for the man with the scorpion tattoo all around the kingdoms." And Lady Cham moved her head in negation.

"It is important to me." She added, and placed her hands at each corner of Billy's head, forcing him to stare back at her. "I'm a noble… I can find a way to exonerate you from your crimes…" And Billy moved his head in negation. "If the man with the scorpion tattoo helps me slay the necromancer… I'm sure the kingdom will forgive you." And Billy doubted. "Also…" She added, and a blush was drawn in her face. "I… feel strange…" She mentioned, and Billy faced her with curiosity. "I just… want you to be free I suppose… I…" And then something none of them was expecting just happened. Lady Cham leaned closer to him, and in an impulse of the situation, she stole from him a kiss. The criminal couldn't even start reacting to the kiss, when the girl pushed herself away slowly. A surprised stare was drawn on her eyes, and her lips were shaking. "What did I…?" She wondered, and then Billy stared back at her with confusion. "You aren't… married… are you…?" She wondered.

"No… I'm not…" He confessed a little embarrassed. "What… the hell was that…?" He added in confusion. And Lady Cham just gulped hard upon noticing the dangerous situation she had placed herself at.

"Luckily… it wasn't cheating…" Lady Cham added, and Billy raised an eyebrow at that last. "Can we… please just forget this even happened?" She added nervously. "I don't know what happened to me… my mind doesn't function that well after everything we have gone through… undead… pirates… murderers… conspiracy and all that… I… wasn't trying to."

"Fine with me." Was Billy's reply, and Lady Cham was sort of wounded by those words. "I'm a commoner anyway… not to mention a criminal… I have no future whatsoever. So it is better for you to erase this little incident from your mind. I will just negate it anyway."

"You truly are cold." Lady Cham replied, to which Billy just nodded in agreement. "So… this incident is officially forgotten then?" She wondered.

"What incident?" He replied, and Lady Cham smiled. "We need to sleep… but there is no way those freaking undead are going to have us for dinner. We will do rounds, I will go first, you sleep." He informed.

"If you dare abusing me while I sleep… I will stab you…" She informed, Billy nodded, and the girl rested by the floor next to Billy, and tried to win some sleep. Although deep inside, she was truly nervous about what had just happened.

**July 24, 480 A.C. Arklay Mountains.**

"It's clear, sleeping beauty. We can leave the temple now." Billy added while facing outside of the temple and finding a morning forest. Lady Cham, next to him for obvious reasons, just yawned weakly and followed him outside while complaining about the sunlight. "It's not my fault you didn't sleep during your night shifts."

"I don't want to talk about it." Lady Cham informed, and then faced the forest. "The ship brought us too deep into the forest… I wonder if my comrades from the Bravo Brigade are safe." She wondered, and Billy moved his shoulders up and down as reply. "Billy… look…" She suddenly added out of surprise, and Billy faced the direction she was looking at. "Remember the leech from yesterday? I think I know where it came from." And Billy noticed, horrified, various slimy mounts all around the forest and attached to the trees. The leeches inside were moving. "Those things… at the ship the captain transformed into various of those things… what are they…?"

"Weren't you supposed to investigate a leprosy illness?" And Lady Cham nodded in agreement. "Well, there is no leprosy, or cannibalism… it's a necromancer who we are dealing with. You will need more than a few scholars to deal with a man who can resurrect the dead."

"He or she is not resurrecting them… he is just reactivating their brain functions." Lady Cham explained. "It's complex… I need to examine one of them to be certain." And Billy raised an eyebrow at her. "As you said… a bunch of scholars will not be enough to stop a necromancer… not to mention, they wouldn't believe a necromancer exists without a scientific explanation." And Billy moved his head in negation. "Either you find a way for releasing us from these things… or… you help me find my team… who by the way will hunt you as a criminal and schedule you for execution."

"So I'm screwed?" He asked, and the girl moved her head in negation. "How about I force you to follow me somewhere where Raccoonheim can't find me, we find an anvil, and each goes his or her way?" And Lady Cham thought about it. "You will play noble some other day."

"I'm not leaving my scholar friends here with all those undead and leeches killing them." And Lady Cham took her dagger and began cutting a piece of her skirt. "I got no choice but to continue with the investigation then… while I help you to one of the towns for us to get rid of these handcuffs." And Billy was surprised to hear that last. "I will help you regain your liberty… if you help me investigate about this necromancy crime." And Billy thought about it for a second.

"Whatever you say, princess." And the girl blushed a little, both out of hatred and embarrassment. "But there is no way I'm going to be executed. So we aren't going to your little friends until I am released from you." And she nodded in agreement, and then approached one of the slimy sacks of leeches. "What are you…?" He asked, and followed her when he began being pulled from his chain. "Rebecca?" And she blushed madly.

"Lady Cham!" She complained. "Seriously… I to-to-told you already that I'm not your spo-spo-spo…" And then she began winning a red color around her cheeks. "It never happened… just calm down… it never happened… we were both dreaming…" And Billy just faced her oddly. "I'm not your spouse! You got that? So call me Lady Cham already!" And then she approached the leeches' sack, and with her dagger, she tried to cut one out of the slimy sack and to trap it inside of the rag she had cut from her skirt. She approached slowly, and nervously, and then with the rag on her right hand she quickly grabbed a leech and tore it from the sack by cutting it with her dagger. The leech cried horribly, enough for both Billy and Lady Cham to freak out. But in the end, Lady Cham managed to trap it inside of the rag and then delivered her dagger to Billy. "Cut enough of my hair so I can tie this." She informed, and Billy was confused. "Just do it!"

"You are crazy, woman." And Billy cut some hair from in front of her face, which revealed her clear eyes between green and brownish. A color that intrigued Billy a lot. "What color are your eyes exactly?" He wondered.

"Color?" She wondered, and Billy just faced away oddly. "You are supposed to help me tie this." She mentioned, and Billy finally reacted, placing the hair and tying the bag as if the hair was a cord. "That should do for now… but I will need a glass to keep it alive."

"I'm more worried about us staying alive… let's go…" He added, and began pulling his end of the chain, confusing Lady Cham who thought it was better to stay close to the river. "Finding the nearest town and getting ourselves free, remember? I'm not planning into running into one of your friends." And Lady Cham nodded in agreement and followed Billy. "Seriously… what color are your eyes…?" He wondered while feeling his face blushing a little.

"My eyes?" She wondered. "You will have to look closer I suppose." She added while tying the sack with the leech to her rope-like belt, and then felt a hand grabbing her head and forcing her toward Billy's face, as the man gazed directly to her eyes, forcing Lady Cham to blush madly at that gesture. "…Billy…?"

"Don't tempt me, princess." He added and then began walking away, once again pulling the girl with him. "Seriously… messing with me like that… for being a prodigy you are certainly not so bright. A man could abuse your innocence! It bothers me!" And Lady Cham was unable to understand it. "And they are hazel!" And he speeded up his passé, forcing Lady Cham to follow him clumsily. "I need to be careful around you it seems."

"Billy! Slow down! You are hurting me!" Lady Cham complained, but the annoyed man just continued walking. "Seriously… whatever I did to annoy you like this, Billy!" She continued complaining.

While the couple walked away, however, the leeches they left behind began moving. They began breaking the sack they were trapped at, and moving around the forest, although escaping the sunlight and staying close to the trees. If a leech hit the sun, they would start burning and yelling horribly. They were nocturnal creatures, and they would have to wait. Upon the falling of the night, the hunt would begin, for they would find their missing brother.

* * *

**Ok, that's enough for today, I'm still working and need to concentrate in my job or I will get fired, lol. Anyway, it was short, and sort of… how to say it… not in character I believe, but Lady Cham and Billy are previous lives from the original Billy and Rebbeca, which means they don't have to be entirely the same. For example, this Rebecca is a little more arrogant that her usual self, and this Billy is well… mostly the same, but a little more open minded as to really tell the story to Lady Cham about his crime. That's all for today! See ya!**


	3. Chain

**Hey people! First of all, I am pleased to receive reviews from you guys! I'm liking this story so far, but the ladies are asking for more romance, so I'm going to add some in this chapter, remember this is a present for Kit2000's sister Annya after all.**

**Speaking about Kit2000, she also got a medieval styled story named "The Prince and Valkyrie". In conversations with her, and due to the similarities between our stories, we decided to have my story being a prequel story for "The Prince and the Valkyrie", so I may start calling this story: "The Prince and the Valkyrie Cero!" Hahaha, just kidding. At any rate, this story and that one will be linked ONLY in which the ending of this story will be the beginning of hers, so don't worry about having to read both stories, you will only have to IF YOU WANT, but it's not strictly necessary, both stories are still INDEPENDENT from one another, just like every Resident Evil Game.**

**Oh well, having said that last, there is nothing left to do our say but to answer to the reviews:**

**kunfupandalover: If by updating soon you mean me not waiting for it to be weekend to update, then you are on! I mostly update on Saturdays since I know people read more on Saturdays, but this story have been messing with my mind for a while, and won't let me concentrate in other projects. So, if there is inspiration, there will be early updates too!**

**Guest: Point taken, I totally erased the babe reference from all chapters. I am addressing the Billy and Rebecca relationship in a civil manner. But I got this weird idea of having a different approach, I hope it doesn't bother you, I actually like your reviews. I totally understand the time and acceptance you mention, and all my stories are like that but… I'm co-writing this with the birthday girl and her sister, so their wishes are my commands, so I need to speed up the romance, my own style by the way, so I'm not totally accepting their demands, hahahahaha. I usually correct the grammar later, because if I don't release the story once I'm finished, I fall into the "I want it to be perfect mode" And the update sometimes becomes two of three times bigger than the first version, and the story grows tedious and boring, so I will proof-read it tonight and post the fixed version tomorrow morning. And yeah, Umbrella is not involved, we will get more of the necromancer in this chapter.**

**Kit2000: And the stories are linked, I got your messages and will fix the story accordingly to your and your sister's likings, it is a present after all. The relationship between Billy and Lady Cham is still developing, and I don't know how I will work the execution part yet, you will have to wait for that. I also liked the kiss part, and I'm glad you liked it too, being honest, I'm more the slow romance type, but changing my usual style is also a nice practice. The eye color dilemma came to me when I found out they changed Rebecca's eye color from Resident Evil Zero from brown to green when they made the remake, so I wasn't sure what eye color to use, so I used them both, lol. By the way, you and your sister better finish "The Prince and Valkyrie" fast! I can't wait T_T.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

**July 24. 480 A.C. Raccoonheim River.**

"Are you sure?" Billy suddenly asked, and Lady Cham couldn't help it but gulp hard, but somehow she managed to nod in agreement. "This is the first time I try this… but if it is you… I guess it will work…" He added carefully, his face too close to hers, and the girl couldn't help it but blush a little and feel nervous. "Are you sure you are ready."

"We already went this far… it would be stupid not to do it…" Lady Cham added, and then faced Billy with teary eyes. "Be gentle… I know it will hurt… but… I trust you will be a gentlemen this time and be easy on me…" And Billy breathed out in defeat, and began moving. "Slowly! Wait! If you do it this fast you will hurt me!"

"If I do it fast the pain will only last a second! Here I go, Rebecca!" And then it happened, and Billy moved wildly, forcing Lady Cham to react horribly and to arc her back. "Are you all right?" He wondered, and Lady Cham just faced him with teary eyes.

"Do I look all right to you?" She yelled. "I told you to do it slowly! It hurt!" She complained, and Billy sweated a little. "Forget about it, just, keep going! I think it's feeling better!" And Billy moved wildly once again. "Wait… I'm going to… Billy!" and then it happened, Billy lost his footing, and Lady Cham felt on top of him. "Ouch! It hurts a lot!" She suddenly complained, and began rubbing her reddish hand.

Billy had the brilliant idea of pulling her end of the handcuff and trying to force her tiny hand to slide down the handcuff. Doing it so would release Lady Cham from her end of the handcuff, and leave the chain entirely on Billy's end. But his plan only ended hurting her hand a lot.

"Did it loosen even a bit?" Billy wondered, and Lady Cham just rubbed her wounded skin. "That… doesn't look too good… it's a very uncomfortable tone of red." And Lady Cham continued rubbing her hand in pain. "Let me look at it."

"You have done enough already!" She complained, and then stood up from the grass with her eyes in tears. "For the love of the divine one… you really hurt me… I think you sprained my wrist! Ouch! It hurts!" And Billy smiled for her oddly. "What's your hurry of releasing me from my end of the handcuff anyway? I thought we were getting along just fine." She added with a blush on her face, and Billy delivered another one to her.

"I got no problem getting along with you, princess! But my body got needs! And I'm not going to please its needs in front of you!" And Lady Cham faced him oddly. "For the love of… are you certain you are a prodigy?" He wondered, and Lady Cham nodded in agreement. "Then you know what happens when a man drinks too much water."

"Rehydration?" Lady Cham wondered, and Billy slapped his own forehead hard, and Lady Cham began rubbing her chin. "If it's not then…" And then she flinched, and Billy could even tell the girl's hair grew messier out of the sudden surprise. "Of course not!" She yelled hard.

"Well I need to cover that need!" Billy yelled back. "And bless the divine one that it is only spraying the plants! Because I'm making sure we take these off before any other need arouses!" And Lady Cham blushed madly, and in the end, she slapped Billy hard for his uncaring words.

* * *

**Resident Evil: Necromancer Chronicles.**

**Chapter Three: Chain.**

* * *

"Do it fast!" Lady Cham complained, as she hid by a side of a tree while at the other side, Billy tried to concentrate. "Seriously… what is taking you so long?" She continued, and Billy began moving his hand. "Don't you dare…" She began with embarrassment.

"Just shut up, doll face! I'm working here!" And Lady Cham felt a horrible embarrassment while she waited for Billy to finish. "Oh, but if it were you the one with the need, I'm sure you wouldn't be complaining." And Lady Cham flushed even more, while she hit her back with the tree and tried to ignore the situation. "Done." Billy added while coming out from the other side of the tree. And Lady Cham faced him in embarrassment.

"You are not." She mentioned, and then began pulling her end of the chain, and leading him toward the river. "Clean your filthy hands! And just to be sure, clean the chain as well!" And Billy faced her with hatred. "Just do it!"

"All right! I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" Billy complained and began washing his hands and the chain. "You are not my spouse but you surely act like one!" And Lady Cham bit her lips in hatred and continued blushing. "Done… now what, princess?"

"Will you stop with the nicknames already?" She added, and then faced her end of the handcuff. "Yet… it is true… this one, despite being an embarrassing and unpleasant situation, was a very controllable one… we won't be able to ignore our needs for long." And Billy faced away not wanting to think about it. "We need a town… and we need it now."

"Following the river will only lead us both back to Raccoonheim. And that's probably a couple of weeks away." And Lady Cham nodded. "Settlements are usually built around rivers, but never too close. Wild animals may roam the riverside. Our best option is to continue toward that direction." Billy explained, and then began walking.

"You are only going to lead us deeper into the forest!" Lady Cham added while pulling her end of the chain. "I say we stick to the riverside and try to find a fishermen settlement!" And once again the arguments arouse between the two. "I swear that I will vouch for you if we run into any guards!" She insisted.

"No thanks doll face! I got enough with the damn chains! I promised to help you only if you freed me of these chains! And we will only accomplish it once finding a town!" And Lady Cham faced down the river. "Raccoonheim is in that direction, and so is my grave."

"I get it, but what assures me that you won't just run away and leave me defenseless against the necromancer once we get free?" And Billy made a mockery. "I knew it! You were going to escape once we broke the chain!" And Billy faced away. "Unreal! I can't believe you! How dare you lie to me like that?" And Billy remained in silence. "Forget it… before you cut my hand off for bickering with you, I'm going to help us get us both released, and then we will both part ways." And Billy faced Lady Cham with interest. "I can't believe I was weak around you." And she began pulling her end of the chain away from the river, leading Billy toward the forest.

"You don't understand… you never will…" Billy added, and Lady Cham refused to listen to him. "I am a murderer… regardless of who vouches for me… I am to be executed if discovered…" And Lady Cham lowered her head ashamed and stopped her march. "If they see me with you… your head will roll too for helping me escape captivity…" And Lady Cham refused to listen and continued her walking.

**Arukas Village.**

Surprisingly enough, Billy's idea of searching on grounds meters away from the river, lead the couple toward a small village by the name of Arukas. It was only a small farming town, nothing out of the extraordinary, but it was civilization.

The city, however, was surrounded by the forest, which forced them both to feel uneasy. There weren't guards either walking by the grassy terrains, and it was evident that the small town barely reached a populace of at least 20 people.

There was an inn by the name of Apple Inn, and a blacksmith store just in front of it. Seeing the blacksmith however, proved to be a way better news than the inn, and so, both rushed toward the blacksmith, where a fat man with long orange beard was hitting a sword with a hammer.

"In the name of the divine one! My prayers arrived to his ears!" Lady Cham suddenly yelled, and the odd blacksmith raised an eyebrow at her, and saw the chain linking her to Billy. "I will pay whatever it takes, please, break this chain!" She begged, and her eyes watered a little. Billy in the other hand felt a little disappointed for the girl's enthusiasm for getting them both freed. Yet, he was also anxious. He couldn't wait for the moment in which he could try to run away and escape the girl. "Will you accept this as payment?" The girl wondered, and took a golden bracelet off and delivered it to the man, who faced the object with enthusiasm.

* * *

An hour later, both Billy and Lady Cham were sitting boringly, each at a side of a metal made table, while Arvor, the blacksmith, did his best to break the chain. He began with Billy's side, under his own petition, since it was clear his relationship with Lady Cham was running into an end. He wanted to escape before any Bravo Brigade could find the girl, and so, Lady Cham accepted when Billy asked the blacksmith to release him.

"What kind of instrument is this? I have never seen anything like this before." Arvor mentioned, and then hit Billy's handcuff hard with a hammer and a steel-made stick, which of course forced Billy to grow nervous, since with every hit, Arvor placed more effort into his hammering. "You two aren't criminals trying to escape, are you?" And Billy gulped hard while seeing Lady Cham.

"Would a criminal carry such precious jewels?" She wondered, and Arvor raised an eyebrow at that last. "Fine, maybe a thief would, but certainly they wouldn't dress as I am." And Arvor nodded in agreement, and after a last hammering, he released Billy from his end of the handcuff. "It worked?" Lady Cham suddenly exclaimed, and she and Billy exchanged looks. Arvor just cleaned the sweat away from his forehead exhausted. "It broke… the chain… it… we are free…" Lady Cham added, and Billy faced her in disbelief. "I'm sorry… I guess… I should be glad…" She informed, and Billy nodded in agreement. "What now?"

"I…" Billy began, and Lady Cham faced him with concern. "I'm sorry." Was his reply, and Lady Cham nodded in agreement. "There is nothing you can do… and nothing ties me to you…" And Arvor faced Billy with curiosity. "…Stay alive…" He added, and then turned around and began walking away, disappointing Lady Cham a lot.

"Yeah… you too…" She informed and sat down once again, while Billy just left the blacksmith. "…I hate him so much…" She added, and then waited boringly for Arvor to release her from her end of the handcuff. "Why are men a bunch of idiots? Oh…" And Arvor faced her with a smile. "No offence." She added with a silly smile.

"None taken." Arvor added and then began hitting Lady Cham's end of the handcuff. And with each strike, she grew even more nervous. "Perhaps a little friendly chat will light your mood." Arvor mentioned, and Lady Cham bit her lips in defeat. "Why did you and your friend argue?"

"We didn't argue… and he is not my friend…" She admitted, and Arvor grew suspicious. "He was only an acquaintance… who continuously disrespected me by calling me by my name of birth instead of calling me Lady Cham… it… it was as if he treated me as his spouse! He truly… got some nerve calling me by my name." And Arvor smiled. "Damn farm boy…" And then Arvor smiled at her once again. "No offence."

"None taken." Arvor mentioned and hit her end of the handcuff strongly, and Lady Cham grew suspicious about his strong hammering, not knowing if it was because of her words or his efforts to release her from the handcuff. "I don't quite understand the purpose of this chain… if you were to ask me, all it is good for is to keep a prisoner from wielding a sword."

"No it's not!" Lady Cham immediately mentioned, and Arvor grew more and more suspicious. "This chain… it… it was crafted to make sure a mercenary wouldn't lose his or her client in the darkness of the night while travelling inside of a forest! We… simply lost the key and I couldn't release my bodyguard from his contract until finding a blacksmith!" And Lady Cham felt horrible at that very moment. She was lying. She, a noble, a scholar from the Scholars Training Academy for Royal Sorcerers, was lying to protect a betraying companion.

"You sure?" And Lady Cham nodded in agreement. "But this chain is too short to serve that purpose." Arvor mentioned, and Lady Cham nodded once again. "It's not long enough to allow the mercenary to fight if needed be. And if the time of need arose, it's not long enough to give each some privacy." And Lady Cham blushed madly. "Umm… Lady Cham… I got an idea." And the girl faced Arvor with interest, as he hammered one last time and released her from her end of the handcuff. "I will fix your chain so you and your bodyguard can use it again." And Lady Cham felt a chill running through her spine at the idea. "I will add some length to the chain, and try to smith a key. It will be ready later tonight."

"Arvor… I appreciate your efforts but… I no longer have a need for that chain." And Arvor faced the girl with interest. "That chain… was the only thing that tied me to that man… and now… I don't need it… it's useless." And Arvor moved his head in negation. "Thanks for your help… I'm leaving…" She added and stood up.

"The chain will be ready later tonight." Arvor insisted, and Lady Cham faced him with annoyance. "Lady Cham, this gold bracelet is really expensive. The less I can do is returning your change. The handcuff will be ready, waiting for your time of need. We wouldn't want you to get lost while traveling at night. Although… I don't know why anyone would want to travel at night." And Lady Cham decided to drop the subject, and just walked out of the blacksmith shop.

The sun was setting outside, and Lady Cham knew the night would only bring her nightmares. The Apple Inn wasn't at all a very enjoyable establishment, she could even see drunkards being thrown out of the Inn, and it wasn't even that late. But Lady Cham was hungry, and she didn't feel like sleeping inside of the forest, and so, she walked inside of the Inn.

Upon entering the inn, however, she had to stand aside when a drunkard was launched outside of the inn. The place was a mess, and extremely low to her usual standards. But she had to tolerate it thanks to her situation.

Yet, Lady Cham didn't expect that all around the bar of the inn, she would win some unhealthy attention from the hunters and travelers from the forest, who hadn't seen a lady in such a while. Much less a noble as gorgeous as Lady Cham.

"What do we have here?" A tall and dark skinned mercenary mentioned, and approached Lady Cham with a perverted smile draw on his brownish lips. "You are too far from civilization. The men around here are a lot of things but civilized." He explained. "Some of us are real animals."

"I can see that." Lady Cham added, and then she faced the man with a noble authority. "Or better said, I could smell it. Your strong odor could easily be mistaken by the odor of a male bear who accidentally slept on top of his own defecation." And the men around the place all laughed at the bold strongman, who then was about to slap Lady Cham, who only readied her dagger and pointed it at his throat. "I am trained." She explained, with her dagger dangerously close to his throat. But the man only laughed at her hard.

"Foolish girl!" He yelled. "You think a dagger would intimidate me?" He made fun of her, and then a sword was swung dangerously close to his eye, and the man had to back off. "Who the hell are you?" The man asked, and Lady Cham slowly turned around and faced Billy, who had swung his sword in her protection. "You bastard!" He yelled.

"Are you sure you want to try?" Billy added, and then the man faced the scorpion-like tattoo he wore. "I invite you to try." And the giant between men bit his lips in annoyance, and then began walking away. "That's what I thought." Billy added, and then felt Lady Cham's strong glare facing him. "…What…?" He wondered.

"I thought it was clear the fact of me not needing anyone taking care of me." She added, and everyone around the tavern faced the girl in confusion. "Why are you here?" She wondered, a small tone of excitement in her voice, wanting to believe that Billy was actually there since he had changed his mind and wanted to help her deal with the necromancy scheme.

"Wine." Was his cold and straight to the point reply. And Lady Cham closed her eyes gently, abandoning all hopes on having him helping her. "Why are you here?" Billy wondered, and Lady Cham took a deep breathe.

"Food." She replied with the same coldness, and then began walking away. "Take care." She mentioned. But then she felt her hand being grabbed by Billy, who then faced her with a smile on his face. A smile she returned. "How bold of you, commoner. I'm not your spouse." She questioned, and Billy smirked at her.

"You wish I was your husband." He countered her words. "Come. I at least can watch over you while you leave this town of filthy commoners. A princess like you shouldn't walk alone around a foreign kingdom." And Billy invited Lady Cham to sit by a table.

"I'm no princess." She explained. "I'm of noble birth, but that doesn't make me a princess. I'm nothing but a scholar who mixes herbs and investigates rare illnesses." And Billy sat at the other side of the chair and began drinking his wine, and once Lady Cham saw that last, she quickly took the wine bottle, and spilled the liquid. Of course that annoyed Billy a lot. "It's perfect!" She added and then took her rag from her belt, and then she carefully pushed the leech inside. With some difficulty since the hole of the wine bottle was too narrow, she forced the leech inside, who then began biting the crystal walls of its new imprisonment while Lady Cham pressed the cork to trap it for sure. "Horrible creatures, are they not?" She wondered, and Billy nodded, while everyone around their table just moved aside scared of the creature. "What did you mean with foreign kingdom?"

"What you heard. It wasn't Raccoonheim's River in which we were sailing." And Lady Cham faced Billy with concern, while he placed a map by the table. "Raccoonheim River divides in three smaller rivers." He mentioned while pointing at one of the rivers of his map. "This one is Marble River. Leading to the northern lands of Redfield Kingdom." And Lady Cham was impressed. "We are no longer on Raccoonheim." He explained.

"How did you get that map?" And Billy faced away in concern. "You stole it?" And he nodded. "Why is it that I'm not surprised?" She mentioned while facing the aggressive leech. "Hey… Billy… what will you do now…?" She wondered. "Isn't there a place you wish to return to…?" She asked while hitting with her nail the crystal corners of the wine bottle, annoying the leech inside who tried to bite her finger.

"There is no place I can return to." And Billy faced the molester he had scared off, and discovered him pointing toward his and Lady Cham's table. The man was surely planning something. "The news seem to have spread. Your little friends at S.T.A.R.S. seem to have revealed about my identity. The man with the scorpion tattoo they call me."

"There are many men with scorpion tattoos." Lady Cham continued, and then asked the bartender to walk toward her. "Bread and cheese, please." She asked, and the bartender nodded in agreement. "I don't think the meat here is fresh… I rather eat hard bread and stinky cheese than risking with a probably contaminated meat." And Billy nodded in agreement, admiring the sincerity of the lady before him. "Can I convince you into helping me?"

"Not a chance, doll face." And Lady Cham stood up from her chair, walked to his side, and rudely pulled his hair, hurting him a little. "What was that for?" He complained, and the girl then returned to her end of the table and admired the leech once again.

"For calling me names." She replied, and then saw the leech moving abruptly toward one of the corners of the glass, as if avoiding the warm light of the candle at the table. "Could it be…?" She wondered, and then approached the candle toward the wine bottle, and the leech began burning when the reflex of the glass toasted her. "They are flammable!" She exclaimed happily. "Oh… and now I need a new test subject." She replied calmly.

"Damn scholars and their disrespect of life in general." Billy added and faced the toasted creature. "Are you going to continue with this senseless investigation?" And Lady Cham nodded in agreement. "Even if I don't protect you?" And Lady Cham nodded once again. "Are you out of your mind, woman? We almost died."

"I'm a scholar… it is my duty to save lives." Lady Cham mentioned, and then began waving the wine bottle as if trying to reanimate the toasted leech. "Soldiers risk their lives in war. Merchants sell stuff. Guards punish the criminals…" And then Billy faced her. "No offence." And Billy rolled his eyes out of annoyance. "Scholars… need to investigate… so we can save people's lives… if I don't risk my life unraveling the true… then what good is there in being a prodigy?"

"Scholars don't fight necromancers." Billy added, and then saw the bartender placing bread and cheese in front of Lady Cham, who was still fascinated by the toasted leech. "Who fights a necromancer?" And Lady Cham gave it some thoughts.

"Lieutenants?" She wondered, and Billy moved his head in negation. "Then… a scholar with a dagger will have to be enough." And Billy grew worried about her. "We met under unusual circumstances… and I hated you… but… you aren't that bad… Billy… thanks for all your effort." And Lady Cham took her bread and cheese and began walking away.

"You forgot your toasted leech." And Lady Cham faced Billy with a smile, and moved her head in negation before continuing her way toward the bartender and asking him for a room. "It's not my problem." Billy added while facing the toasted leech. "If she dies and becomes undead food, it's not my problem. I'm my own priority." And Billy grabbed his sword and approached the group apparently plotting against him. "Hey!" He yelled, and then pointed his sword at the group. "I'm afraid I'm running low of money and I'm getting hungry. So give it to me before I take it from your bloody and unconscious bodies." And a fight began in the middle of the inn, a fight Lady Cham refused to witness as she walked upstairs and toward her room.

**Arukas' Riverside.**

"I heard our brother yelling." A young man added while hiding from the sunset behind some trees. It was the man both Billy and Lady Cham saw on top of the mountain commanding the leeches. "They tortured him… until he died burned to dead." And the leeches reacted furiously. "They know… about our weakness to fire… but we know about their weakness to tiredness." And the man walked inside of the forest, until finding some of the undead roaming the forest and avoiding the sunlight. "The undead are resistant to fire, my brothers and sisters." The man mentioned. "They may be rotten… they may be slow… they may be failed attempts of resurrection… but they are interesting vessels." And some of the leeches began attacking the undead, and entering their bodies. The weak sound of their groans intensified, and the man smiled at the view. "The undead can't think, or act according to our desires." He explained. "But we can control them! Take over their neuronal activity. This is science to an extent never before heard off! The undead will be our vessels. Their bodies our source of the virus that will rotten this land, and turn it into a malevolent Infected Land!" And the undead began transforming, their skin glowing crimson red. "Reactivate their most savage instincts! Hunger! And Primal Rage! If the undead weren't enough to kill that knowledgeable girl and her damn bodyguard. Maybe Crimson Undead will do the trick!" And the undead tried to leave the protection of the forest, but the leeches were too afraid as to risk their lives against the sun. "I understand your fear, brothers and sisters. We will wait… for when night falls… the know it all girl who deduced our weakness, will die!" The man added, and began walking inside of the forest.

**July 23, 1998. Marcus Mansion.**

"Billy!" Lady Cham saw in her dreams, herself various years in the future. She grew to understand her dreams a little, that girl was not her at all. If Lady Cham had to describe her, she would use a word: weak. Even thought that would probably not be the most accurate of all descriptions. Perhaps what Lady Cham needed to do was describe herself. If asked she would say, prideful. "Aaaaah! Billy!" Lady Cham never truly believed in reincarnation, and if reincarnation truly existed, how could she see her future self in her dreams when it was obvious these events were not a reality.

"Rebecca!" But Lady Cham decided to ignore the tedious way her brain worked, and decided to observe. Not that she could do anything about it. "There was a giant bug, a centipede, and it had captured her future self between its legs, which was both, disgusting and scary. "Hold on! I'm on it!" She would hear Billy yell, and see him firing iron and steel from a steel made tube which breathed out fire. It was technology that would probably take centuries to be created, or understood. The arrows it launched were rounded, and pierced at their front ends. These arrows penetrated the centipede, and wounded it.

"Do you mind watching where you are firing at?" Lady Cham heard the girl yell, and she realized some things. The girl was brave, or pretended to be brave despite dying of fear. Lady Cham then understood that this girl was just like her. A weak girl trying to be strong in a world dominated by men. A smile adorned her face, she was strong too, and didn't need anyone to protect her. But sometimes, no matter how strong someone is, they should always accept a little help. "I can't get free!"

"I'm on it, damn it! Woman you are so pushy sometimes!" Billy would yell, and the fight would continue, until he finally managed to kill the creature, who before dying released the girl, who hit strongly the floor upon her release. Billy stormed to her side, and offered his hand to her. "Are you all right?" He asked, and Lady Cham noticed both, the tone of his voice, and his handcuff.

"Yeah… thank you…" Rebecca would reply, and Lady Cham would only lower her head ashamed. That man, he wasn't as brave as her Billy. Or so she wanted to believe. She attributed his weakness to attacking from a distance instead of fighting the centipede head on. She called it un-romantic on her mind. And when she recalled her own thoughts, she flinched not believing what she thought. Lady Cham, realized in that very moment, that she was falling for her guardian, and she hated herself for that feeling. And she finally woke up.

**Arukas Village.**

"At least that Billy… needs no handcuffs to stay close to his Rebecca…" Lady Cham added, and then felt a tickling sensation hitting her nose. Lady Cham then moved her hand toward her face, and cleaned what was bothering her, and when she did, her eyes widened. "Eh?" She began weakly, and then moved her fingers around her eyes. "I'm crying?" She wondered, and continued rubbing the corners of her eyes. "Why am I crying? For someone like him? Am I for real?" And she sobbed a little, and hugged herself not truly believing in her own feelings.

"Everyone! Out!" Lady Cham heard someone yell, and she immediately stood up from her bed. She faced out of the window. It was dark outside, darker than ever since there was no moon, but she could see people around the town running, and Lady Cham readied her dagger. "They are attacking! Stay away! Aght! Aaaaaarght!" She heard, and Lady Cham then walked out of the room and faced downstairs. When she did, she wished she had stayed inside of her room. People were running all around the tavern, fighting what seemed to be red-faced undeads, far more aggressive than the ones she had fought before, and far more brutal, since with their clawed hands they tore the skin of whoever they killed and tore apart.

"…No…" She added weakly and in fear, horrified by what she was witnessing. She suddenly heard a weak sound close to her. And she slowly turned around with her eyes wide open toward the room next to hers, where a Crimsom Undead had let go of the corpse of a man it had killed, since it had found its real prey. "I got a dagger and know how to use it!" She added in defiance, and the undead just roared hard and freaked out Lady Cham, who then began running downstairs, caring little about there being other Crimson Undead around, she just wished to have more space to run to. "I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die!" She repeated time after time, and then a Crimson Undead jumped on top of a table next to her and clumsily fell with the table falling on top of him. "Leave me alone!" She yelled and then stabbed the Undead's head. "Stay dead!" She yelled, and then saw other two running her way. "It's not possible! Their bodies are rotten! There is no way they can move this fast! Unless…" And she finally understood it, and tears fell from her eyes out of fear. "Their… dead cells are… regenerating…" And she fell to the floor scared. "He truly is… resurrecting the dead…" And the Crimson Undeads approached her with their claws ready. "Billy…" She added in fear. "Billy!" She yelled scared, and then heard a weak sound of flesh being penetrated, but it wasn't her flesh.

"I have been freaking looking for you all night!" She heard, and saw a blade coming inside of the opened jaws of an undead moments before the sword was moved abruptly, and cut the brains off the undead. "I need a scientific explanation! Why are these freaking things shining red and moving this fast?" And Billy kicked an undead away, who then launched itself back to him. "Rebecca!" He yelled and slayed the Crimson Undead, while the girl just tried to react. "Wake up dammit!" He insisted and then noticed her shocked state. And so, he continued slaying Crimson Undeads, until the tavern was finally freed. "Rebecca…" Billy insisted, and approached the girl and rudely forced her to stand up. "Are you all right?" He asked, and the girl then reacted, and faced Billy weakly.

"Yeah… thank you…" She added, and Billy nodded. "Why did you come back?" She suddenly asked, and Billy refused to reply and instead grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the exit. "Don't disrespect me like this!" She suddenly complained. "Grabbing my hand like this… I'm not your spouse!"

"And on and on with the damn spouse conversation!" Billy complained, and Lady Cham blushed a little. "If you want a damn husband just say so, dammit! But quit on messing around me with that bullshit!" And Lady Cham felt her blood boiling when hearing such words. "I came back for you because I got a heavy burden in my chest for lying to you! You kept your part of the deal, I'm keeping mine! We are going to kill that Necromancer!" And Billy then took Lady Cham's dagger from her belt and rudely placed it on her hand. "And you are going to help, princess! So don't think for a second that I will be taking care of you all the time!"

"I don't need you to take care of me!" She complained, a blush in her face. "And don't call me princess!" She insisted. "For the love of the divine one! You are such an uneducated man!" And Billy rolled his eyes out of annoyance. "Billy…" She suddenly began, and faced him with teary eyes. "Don't leave me alone like that ever again you brute." She finished.

"I'm not your husband." He added coldly, and the girl blushed madly. "So hurry up and get one so I can be released of that burden! Fool!" And Lady Cham was about to complain, but Billy readied his sword. "Lay low!" He yelled, and Lady Cham crouched toward the grass while Billy swung his sword, decapitating a Crimson Undead. Lady Cham observed its head, and from its nose a leech came out and launched itself toward her face. She stood up, took her dagger and killed the leech. "Those things again?"

"Leeches?" Lady Cham wondered, and then she had an idea. "Fire!" She added, and Billy faced her. "The leech toasted! They are weak to fire!" She insisted and then the girl ran toward one of the torches around the town and grabbed it. "Eat this you freak!" She yelled and moved her torch violently, and the Crimson Undead reacted and stayed away. "Why didn't I see it before? They fear fire! They are nocturnal creatures for that same reason! Even the slightest light burns their jelly bodies. Now that night fell, they left their hiding spots to attack us! But why us?"

"You think they got something against us?" Billy wondered. "What makes you think that?" And Lady Cham pointed at the villagers all reunited at a corner of the town. They were ignored by the Crimson Undead, they all faced the girl. "Ow… maybe they like you. It's a great opportunity for you to get a husband."

"Seriously? Joking in a moment like this?" She added, and Billy just took the torch in his hands and protected Lady Cham. "Can you fight them all?" She added taking another torch and readying her dagger.

"Nice joke. Do I look like a knight in shiny armor to you? I could take four… maybe five… but I'm not a mindless noble protected by a heavy armor. The son of a farmer, remember? Not even as a Lieutenant did I have a classy armor, it was more leather than anything." And a Crimson Undead tried to jump toward Billy. "Doll face? They won't fear our torches for too long." He insisted, and Lady Cham gave the situation some thoughts. "Think about something dammit!"

"If they are nocturnal, we need to evade them until the sun rises." And Billy bit his lips in annoyance. "We will have to be nocturnal too. It will be better to be awake to face them, than be eaten when night falls. We will have to travel at night and sleep during the day, all the way until reaching Redfield Kingdom.

"Are you nuts?" Billy complained and kept on walking backward, keeping the distance between the Undead and Lady Cham. "First of all, why Redfield Kingdom? They will capture me and execute me there!" He complained. "Second! We will get lost in the woods if traveling at night! Since traveling with a torch will start one of two possibilities, whether we start an accidental fire, or are chased by an army of undead!" And Lady Cham nodded, but then she had an idea.

"Arvor!" She yelled, and then she began running toward the blacksmith shop next to the inn. "It's our only chance!" She added, and a Crimson Undead jumped toward her, and Billy had to slay it. "Arvor!" She yelled upon opening the door, and she only found Crimson Undeads inside. "No… Arvor…" She added, and the Crimson Undead all faced her. "Damn you… if you hurt Arvor I swear I will…" And Lady Cham then saw the handcuff Arvor had crafted. It was longer than the original one, and the chain was a little lighter and of a silver color instead of oxide-orange. "Arvor… thank you…" She added and ran toward the handcuff, but then a Crimson Undead jumped on top of it, scaring Lady Cham, moments before the undead was slammed strongly by at spiked round hammer. "Who…?" She began, and saw a weak and covered in blood fat blacksmith, who then faced the girl. "Arvor?"

"Run you fool!" Arvor yelled and then began fighting the Crimson Undeads away. "Lady Cham! King Michael and Queen Elisabeth need to know about these monsters!" And Lady Cham nodded, and then took the handcuffs on her hands. "Forgive me… my lady… I was unable to craft a key for the chain…" And Lady Cham then saw a Crimson Undead biting the man's neck, and causing him a strong pain.

"Arvor!" She yelled with teary eyes, and then tried to run in his aid only for Billy to grab her hand and pull her out of the blacksmith shop. "Wait! Arvor! He is going to die!" And then she saw Arvor's body falling heavily to the ground. "Nooooo! Arvor!" She yelled, and Billy pulled her even harder out of the shop.

"He is dead, Rebecca! And you will die too if we don't run!" He insisted, and Lady Cham nodded in agreement with her eyes drown in tears. "What is this?" Billy wondered, and saw the long chain. "You are kidding." He added. "Do you even have a key for this?"

"It's longer than the first one! And it's our only chance not to get lost inside the forest at night!" And Billy then used his torch to scare the Crimson Undead away. "We can't use a torch to reveal our location to them! And even if Arvor couldn't craft a key, he died leaving only this to us! Please, Billy!" She begged, and Billy saw the chain.

"I hate you so much sometimes." He added, and then took one of the ends of the new handcuff and placed it on his left hand. "My sword arm is my right one! And I'm a better fighter than you, so you better chain your right hand!" And Lady Cham nodded and placed her handcuff on. "I'm going to run for it! This chain is way longer than the first one, so don't stay behind!" And Billy began running.

"If I had to guess, I would say it is two meters long!" She added while pulling the chain around the floor while running behind Billy. "Leave the torch! Once entering the forest we need to get lost inside!" And a Crimson Undead then jumped their way. "Billy!"

"I see it!" He added and lowered his left hand, Lady Cham noticed and did the same, and with the chain lowered, they forced the Crimson Undead to trip and fall down. "Sweat dreams, red head!" Billy added, and launched his torch toward the Crimson Undead, who began burning and yelling, spreading the fire all around the village. "Everyone! To the forest! Save your lives!" And Billy pulled Lady Cham toward the forest. "Are you still alive?"

"If I weren't you would be pulling my corpse!" She complained, and the two tried to get lost inside of the forest. "I can't see you!" Lady Cham complained, and then felt her end of the chain being pulled toward a direction, and she followed the chain. "It's working!"

"Tree!" Billy yelled, and Lady Cham barely dodged a tree she was about to crash with. "Branch!" Billy continued, and she lowered her head evading a branch. "Roots… too many roots… be careful…" And Lady Cham tripped, and when she did, she fell and rolled down a grassy slope, and Billy was pulled down as well and rolled next to her until they finally stopped. "Stand up!" He ordered, and pulled his chain until finding her. Once he did, he grabbed her wrist, pulled her toward his body, and hid behind a tree. Lady Cham was then about to complain, but Billy covered her mouth, and both observed four Crimson Undead running around the forest looking for them. "They are gone now…" Billy added and released her, and Lady Cham nodded.

"Why did you return for me… Billy?" She wondered, and Billy blushed a little. "You could have escaped on your own… I think… a wound in your honor is a lie…" She admitted, and the man hugged her close to him, as he saw more of the Crimson Undead running around the forest. Lady Cham then noticed that his heart was beating too fast, but he didn't look agitated. It was more as if he was nervous. "Billy… do you want… a spouse?" And Billy flinched when hearing that last.

"What kind of questions are you making in a moment like this, woman?" Billy replied, and Lady Cham felt his heart racing even faster. "You are the one obsessed with marriage in case you hadn't noticed." And the girl took a deep breathe.

"You know… I never actually thought about marriage as a possibility… yet…" And she lowered her head. "I am afraid… of dying… and never getting married…" And Billy faced her, as the girl rested her head against his chest. "What if hunting the necromancer ends my life and I never had the pleasure of belonging to a family of my own? What if I die… alone and single…?"

"What are you, an old woman?" And Lady Cham just smiled. "You are a fool, you knew that? I'm the man with the scorpion tattoo. A murderer… I got no life to return to. All I can do is run, and keep on running, never looking back, never settling down. I got no other chance but to kill or be killed. I certainly got no time for romance."

"And I got no time to look for a husband." And Billy blushed madly. "You are at least trustworthy… and somehow I believe… that this chain… is not the only thing linking us together… call me a dreamer if you want… but that's how I feel." And Billy observed her carefully. Even when the girl had mentioned such embarrassing things, she was as calm as ever. That only impressed him even more. "Love is a subject I haven't researched yet."

"So I'm nothing but a research tool?" And Lady Cham reacted to those words, and faced Billy with eyes of concern. "A researcher and a wanted criminal? A noble and a farmer? A girl who got a place to return to… and a man who got nowhere to return to?" And Lady Cham rubbed her chin with interest.

"It would be a fairly interesting experiment, don't you agree?" And Billy rolled his eyes in annoyance. "So I'm ugly?" And he flinched. "Let's pretend I never asked then."

"Your pretending can go to hell!" He yelled, Lady Cham flinched, and then Billy forcefully kissed her, and embraced her in a not so gentle hug. But Lady Cham didn't mind at all, she just kissed him back, and despite the chain burying itself against their chests, the sensation of warmth that grew inside of their chests when sharing that kiss, was stronger than the oppression of steel. "I will call you whatever I want anyway, princess."

"I sort of knew you calling me nicknames wasn't normal on a man. Harsh words on the girl you have a crush on, isn't it?" And Billy flinched and faced away. "I will document my findings." And she blushed a little. "But you know… it's not only an experiment… never before had I declared out not being someone's spouse so many times… I guess I was in negation."

"Seriously… what kind of cold woman are you?" Billy added and grabbed her hand, and the girl reacted violently and out of embarrassment. "That's much better. I don't want a know-it-all and faceless girl as my spouse! So you better start showing your true nature around me, doll face."

"Want to call me a nickname? Then call me your bride." And Billy sweated a little at those words. "And for your information, you aren't at all prince charming. But I suppose you aren't that bad either." And she grabbed his hand gentler. "And my hand gets sweaty whenever you grab it… that's why I never wanted you to touch me like that." And Billy smiled at that confession. The girl was cold, and arrogant, but she was slowly opening up to him. "Let's get married upon reaching Redfield Kingdom then. Just after informing the king about our findings."

"It worries me how your mind works." Billy explained. "Thinking about marriage after being chased by red headed undead? I don't believe you." And the odd couple continued walking away and toward Redfield Kingdom.

* * *

While the couple ran away, the man with the white robe and the long silky hair entered the village. He was annoyed. The girl had escaped him once again. Her knowledge was too dangerous, it was obvious when he saw the town burning in flames and the leeches toasting in front of his very eyes.

"That girl… if the word of our weakness to fire spreads… they will turn Arkay Forest into a living inferno to incinerate us." The man mentioned, and then approached the weak and bloody body of the man Billy had argued with at the bar. "Yet, almost anyone could accidentally discover our weakness to fire… but she deduced we were nocturnal… how much more knowledge can she deduce? I wonder… Lady Cham… how smart are you… truly?" The man wondered, and ran his hands against some papers. Notes he found after the accident with the ship. "She is a very fascinating scholar… smarter than anyone I have met… she is a risk, if she continues investigating our little experiment, she could probably research for a cure… or… loud mouth the king and queen of Redfield Kingdom, they would surely try to stop me… they would negate me the right of finding eternal life." And then the leech controller faced the weak man by the floor. "You are a fairly powerful specimen… the horrors I could do to you."

"Please… I beg you… don't hurt me, I will do anything!" The man begged, and the young looking leech controller just smiled evilly at him. "You want the girl… I will get her for you… just please… spare my life!" He continued begging.

"Lord Marcosius got no use for your kind." The man added, and the leeches approached him, and began surrounding the wounded man. "But… I can get some use of your body. After all, a necromancer experiments with the dead… not with the dammed." And the leeches launched themselves toward the man's body, and began penetrating his skin though his multiple wounds, and his screams of pain surrounded the town. "You will become my tyrant… my most precious creation. My weapon to eradicate armies! Hunt them, get their heads! I shall not be bothered during my investigation." And the man's skin began exploding, as his muscles began growing, and a bone grew on one of his hands, until it hit the floor as a huge bone-made blade. "The night belongs to the beasts!" And the necromancer laughed hysterically.

* * *

**So yeah, I turned away from the Resident Evil Re-make rip off a little. In favor of starting a more original storyline, I'm doing shifts in the story. For starters, Marcusius is the Necromancer and main villain, just as in the original Resident Evil Zero, but Birkin and Wesker won't mess with him, at least not the same way.**

**As you can also be aware of, I started introducing original characters, one of the is poor Blacksmith Arvor who got eaten in this chapter. Original characters won't last long, they will mostly serve their purpose and be eaten or forgotten, sorry Arvor.**

**Also, in favor of linking the stories together a little more, I'm going to open this section explaining the continuity progression:**

**Infected Lands: Is the name given to the lands of the zombies in "The Prince and the Valkyrie"**

**King Michael and Queen Elisabeth: Original Characters from "The Prince and the Valkyrie"**

**Redfield Kingdom: King Michael and Queen Elisabeth are Chris Redfield's father and daughter. Chris' name in this storyline is Prince Christopher.**

**That's all for today, the more references I find, the more I will add, and remember, both, "Necromancer Chronicles" And "The Prince and the Valkirie" are only related in sharing the same continuity, but there is a 25 years gap between the stories. "Necromancer Chronicles" takes place on year 480 A.C. So Basically, and unless Kit2000 says so differently, "The Prince and Valkyrie" takes place (mostly) on year 505 A.C.**


	4. Differences

**Hey everyone! This is your Friendly neighbor who likes eating Mushrooms! Who am I? No! I'm not Mario Bros! -_-; It's me! FriendlyMushroom! And I'm here with yet another update! Yay! So oh well, the inspiration doesn't seem to leave my brain quiet yet, I have been thinking and thinking about this story, it had been challenging so far, and I'm enjoying it too much that I couldn't help myself but update. So, in favor of not bothering you, here are my replies to your reviews:**

**kungfupandalover: Another fast update you want? Then here goes! Enjoy!**

**Guest: You sent two reviews man so I will reply both here. Excuse my English, we got a little problem of communication here, I wasn't bickering back, hahahahaha, what I meant was: "Yes, I am trying to address the relationship in a more civil manner." Hahaha, I wasn't countering your comments, sorry for the misunderstanding. And sorry to hear about what happened the last time you addressed the Billy for Rebecca to a bickering fan. Some people don't understand the term "Constructive Review" at all, I understand it, so don't worry. About the inconsistent part, I got the dates wrong without noticing it, I already fixed it to 1998 instead of 1980, I made the mistake once and since I copy paste those parts so I write them equally… well, the error haunted me… but I already corrected it, thanks for pointing it out. Courting was introduced on year 1400? People of the past was weird (They will say the same about us in the future)**

**Kit2000: Hey girls! As always I love your reviews! I love being unexpected, you should be used to it by now, oh, by the way, I sometimes review in public so surprise girls! You made me feel sorry for Arvor as well T_T, but it was part of the plan since I introduced him. I'm glad to see I am linking the stories together so far! Thanks for mentioning it, I'm doing my best! And you don't have to wait to read the continuation, you will read it once you wake up in about… let me see… right now it must be 6 am in Belarus, so yeah, maybe in 3 or 4 hours. And hahahahaha, horny? I wanted to return the joke to you girls, you always write such things so I decided to give you a sample of how it feels to be tricked, although it was obvious it was fake. If you liked the interactions between Billy and Rebecca in last chapter, you are going to love it more in this one! Have a very fun reading, I added more romance so you two enjoy it more and more! For this chapter there won't be much action, but Billy will still save his imaginary princess, so wait for it and enjoy your reading!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

**July 25. 480 A.C. Arkay Forest.**

"I can't… keep on running…" Lady Cham complained while she did her best to keep up to Billy, who was running in front of her and constantly pulling his end of the chain to force Lady Cham to speed up her running. "Billy! I'm serious! I can't!" But the girl was silenced by a strong roar, and so, she placed a little more of effort into her running. "Fine! I can run for a while longer!"

"Well, maybe I can't!" Billy added, and then pulled Lady Cham to hide with him behind of a tree, and once he did, both saw a creature running past them. It was a bear, but this bear was different, his eyes were red, and its claws were too long. "I'm going to kill it! You stay behind!" He added and then jumped to the bear's back and began stabbing it with his sword, but then noticed he was also pulling Lady Cham toward the bear. "Damn chain!" He complained, and then began using his chain and weight to strangle the bear, and pulling it away from Lady Cham. "Stay at its back!" He yelled and continued pulling, using all his weight to try to break the bear's neck, and begging for the chain Arvor had crafted to be strong enough to crush the bear's neck.

"I don't know for how long I will be able to escape it!" Lady Cham yelled, tripping from time to time with the chain since Billy had cut it almost in half of length in favor of straggling the bear, which moved wildly trying to get rid of Billy behind him. "Billy!" She yelled, and then the bear almost caught her before starting to lose it. "It's fainting!" She mentioned. "Its neck is discomposed enough! It's going to give in!" She yelled, and then saw the bear falling and its neck horribly bended after Billy had finally managed to break it. "If it was a common bear… it would have killed us both… good to know it was discomposed."

"Oh, so my effort wasn't enough?" He added extremely tired. "That… bear… or whatever that was… was faster than any bear I have ever encountered…" He gasped for air. "And the divine one knows how many bears I have hunted… this one was hunting us! Bears don't hunt humans! They protect their caves! They protect their food! They hunt dears! But they usually don't hunt on humans! This one seemed like it wanted to kill whatever it found that was alive!"

"Billy, think… this bear was infected." And Billy began cleaning his clothes thinking he was perhaps contaminated. "I don't really think it is an illness that can be spread that easily. The necromancer is experimenting with the bodies of the dead. It's not a contagious illness, more like the result of creating an army I believe."

"What good is an army of undead?" Billy complained, and then saw Lady Cham taking her footwear off. "What are you doing?" He wondered, and then saw the girl taking her dagger out and approaching the bear. "Are you sure it is dead?"

"I can't ever be too sure with these things." She mentioned, and Billy then pulled his sword out of the bear's corpse and readied it. "I don't have anything to contain this stuff but my footwear… I will only gather some blood samples and skin samples. I of course will need some from the undead as well, so I can investigate if there is a difference in the necromancer experiment, perhaps find different formulas."

"Well, I suppose I will help you gather then." And Lady Cham then noticed how they were being surrounded by undead once again, though none of them were Crimson Undead. "This is going to be fun." And Lady Cham readied her dagger as well, although she was too tired to be of much help. "Stay dead damn it!" And the battle began once again.

* * *

**Resident Evil: Necromancer Chronicles.**

**Chapter Four: Differences.**

* * *

It took Billy almost an hour to get rid of the last of the undead. Fortunately for him, Lady Cham had deduced the Undead weren't contagious, and were only experiments from a very knowledgeable necromancer.

There were several cuts in Billy's arms, where the Undead had slashed his flesh. Lady Cham in the other hand was as good as new despite being horribly tired. Billy had protected her, not minding his own life and just wanting to keep her safe. But the view was horrible to her, since her now groom was in a very deplorable state.

"Lay down." Lady Cham ordered, and forced Billy to sit with his back against a tree, while the girl began searching all around the place, until a smile was drawn on her face. "There! I found some herbs that will help you feel better!" She added with enthusiasm and began cutting some green and red herbs and giving them to Billy, who faced them with curiosity while she continued cutting herbs. "If you mix those herbs, I'm sure you will feel much better…" And then she noticed with sadness, how Billy began eating the herbs. "Not like that!" She complained.

"Real men don't mix herbs." He added proudly, and Lady Cham felt her eyebrow tickling her in annoyance. "They taste horrible by the way! How are these herbs supposed to help me feel any better?" He asked.

"Probably they would if you didn't eat them." She explained. "Seriously… of all men I had to end with him…" And Billy faced away out of annoyance. "Sorry… noble behavior…" She explained, and then kneeled in front of him. "If you don't know how then I guess I will have to do it myself. So don't get any wrong ideas."

"What do you mean with wrong ideas?" He wondered, but then he felt an electric shock running through his spine when Lady Cham began touching his wounded chest and running her fingers around the wounds. "That hurts!" He complained, but he was lying, since he felt embarrassed by her actions. Lady Cham then began crushing some red and green herbs together and curing his wounds by placing the resultant white mass on his cuts and bruises. The girl was blushing madly, she was touching a man's chest for the first time, and Billy was feeling more and more uncomfortable. "Is this how it feels… to be cared about…?"

"Then am I the first woman who cares of you like this?" She wondered, her face redder than ever. "That… makes me glad… somehow…" And she continued cleaning his wounds, running her fingers though his chest and arms. It was a combination of emotions she had never experienced. She had cleaned other wounds before, but this was the first time she felt defenseless while doing it so. She who always saw everything as a logical turn of events, now felt her heart racing, and her fingers trembling while she cared for the murderer in front of her. "Am I being too harsh?"

"No… not really…" And both faced one another with embarrassment, Lady Cham even began sweating hard nervously. "We need to stop now before we do something we will both end regretting later." He explained.

"For the love of the divine one… I am only cleaning your wounds, but you are right." She admitted and then stood up and gave her back to him. "I need to concentrate… think something scientific… think something scientific…" She mentioned several times out of embarrassment, and Billy just faced her oddly, as the girl slowly returned to her usual self. "I think I got enough flesh samples already. From that bear and the undead I mean… but I will need something to place blood samples from the Undead and the bear. Maybe if we find some…" And then Lady Cham heard the sound of boots falling close to her position. "Your boots?" She added with embarrassment.

"Sailor boots." He mentioned while facing away. "They are good to keep water away from the feet when you cross a river… I suppose they work too in favor of keeping a liquid inside." And Lady Cham took the boots in her hands. "I hope they aren't stinky."

"We both stink to undead… after all that, this odor is nothing." She explained, and then turned toward the corpses and began gathering blood samples. "This will have to be enough. But we need to find a town and materials to keep the blood samples under a more advisable state. Or else the samples will dry." She added while taking both, her footwear and Billy's in her arms. She suddenly felt an arm at her back, and another one on the back of her legs, and felt Billy carrying her princess-style. "Woah! Billy?" She added with a blush on her face.

"It's morning already. The undead won't bother us for a while." And he began walking, while carrying Lady Cham princess-style. "Don't even dare telling me not to carry you. Like it or not, I'm a man, and men dislike it when ladies get hurt, so I'm not allowing you to walk bare feet."

"This is so… I don't know…" She began. "Sort of embarrassing… but in a good way… not disgusting at all I suppose… more like… pleasant…" And Billy felt an odd feeling at his spine once again. "Is there even a word for that feeling? To feel pleasant even when a situation is just embarrassing? I have never felt like this before."

"Lady… even if there was a word to describe that feeling… I wouldn't mention it…" And Lady Cham nodded, and rested her head at his shoulder. "For the love of the divine one… you are a prodigy but are a failure as a woman." And Lady Cham felt a vein popping at her forehead when hearing that last. "No offence."

"How is that not meant to be offensive?" She yelled hard. But instead of continuing with the argument, she just gulped hard and trying to accept the situation. "A word to describe this feeling… what word would it be…? I don't know because I was raised between men… it's true… I don't even know how to be a girl at all…" And Billy was about to speak, when he noticed how Lady Cham began breathing slowly and pleasantly, she had fallen asleep.

"…It's romance…" He began. "The word you were looking for is the feeling of romance…" And he blushed madly. "For the divine one's sake! How come you make me say the stupidest of things you airhead woman?" He added, and then continued his way toward Redfield Kingdom.

**Redfield Kingdom's Front Gates.**

"Halt!" One of the guards added upon Billy's arrival to the allied kingdom of Redfield. He was tired, he had been carrying the unconscious Lady Cham for a couple of hours already, and even when the town sounded lively inside of the walls of Redfield Kingdom, the truth was the guards found the man carrying a woman and a chain to be suspicious. "What's your business here, commoner?" The guard continued asking arrogantly. "Who is that girl?"

"She is…" He began, but didn't know how to continue. "Her name is Rebecca of House Cham, a scholar from Raccoonheim." He explained weakly since he was extremely tired. "She is a noble, so stay aside and let us in." But the guards only exchanged looks. "I'm serious."

"No noble would look like that!" The guard added. "If she is in reality a noble, however, she will be carrying the seal of her royal family." And Billy raised an eyebrow at that last. He was a farmer who quickly ascended in the ranks of the military men thanks to his skills. But Raccoonheim was a small kingdom, so he never had to deal with nobles of any sort until meeting Lady Cham. "Let me have a look at her."

"You touch her and you die!" Billy suddenly mentioned, taking his sword out clumsily since he ended carrying Lady Cham with only one of his arms. The guards just took their swords out as reply. "This woman… is none to be touched by filthy hands."

"Filthy hands?" The guard asked. "Let me guess, you are a farmer." And the guards made fun of him. "Fool, we are talking about the royal seal of all noble families. We weren't going to touch her indecently, brainless buffoon." And Billy faced both men with hatred, but decided to calm down. "Nobles carry jewelry with their familiar seals. Let's see, you mentioned the name of this lady being Lady Rebecca of House Cham?" And the man faced his partner, who opened a book and searched for her name there. "The seal of the raccoon, you don't see that seal too often. We are normally visited by the seal of the lion from Kennedy's Kingdom, never by raccoon's." The man added, and then approached Lady Cham and took her hand, obviously disgusting Billy, who just tried to keep his coolness. "Let's see… here it is…" The man explained, and Billy noticed for the first time that between Lady Cham's many jewelry, there was a golden ring on her right hand with the face of a golden colored raccoon with sapphires as eyes. "For you knowledge, farmer boy, all nobles carry these rings. They are crafted by master blacksmiths of each kingdom, so they can't be copied easily, it would be too expensive anyway. There is no doubt that this ring is real, but this woman, Lady Rebecca of House Cham… she is in the book, but she doesn't look like a noble."

"Why? Because she is traveling with me?" Billy added with hatred, and the guards only took their swords out once again. "I'm her bodyguard. I'm supposed to look like this. Now listen to me! This girl is tired and in need of some sleep! Whether you let us in, or I swear I will rip your heads off!"

"Gentlemen! Let him in." Billy suddenly heard, and saw a man riding a white horse reaching the kingdom's gates. "My father's, King Michael's Kingdom, is famous around the lands for their welcoming posture, and their trustworthy behavior." The man was a noble, but not just any noble, he was a prince. Billy could tell, he hated nobles, but more than anyone he hated the faceless princes, who he always thought only sent their men to die in war and then would keep all the credit to themselves. "I, Prince Christopher of house Redfield, invite Lady Rebecca of House Cham, and her bodyguard, to my kingdom. Be welcomed, friend." And the prince rode his horse inside of the castle-town, and the guards walked aside, allowing Billy to carry Rebecca inside. "Try not to get into troubles, friend." The prince mentioned, and then rode his horse toward the castle in the middle of the town.

Billy in the other hand was disgusted, he hated being helped by nobles since that made him feel in their debts. Now Billy would have to 'return the favor' someday. Such was the way his sense of duty worked. But today he was too tired, and when he reached the first wall as far away from the guards as was possible, he lay down, fixed Lady Cham in his arms, and took both of their footwear away from her and placed them on the floor before finally helping Lady Cham into a more comfortable position. He then began falling asleep, but before doing it so, he hugged Lady Cham even tighter. He was going to make sure no one touched her, or took her away from him. Even if Lady Cham only convinced him into accepting her as a potential bride, the truth was Billy was slowly finding himself attracted to the girl. And he was going to make sure, in his own particular way, that the girl wouldn't forget it.

Several hours passed. Thanks to the undead being nocturnal, both Billy and Lady Cham had to stand remaining awake by nights and sleeping by morning. Yet, it was something simpler said than done. The heat of the sunrays ended waking up Lady Cham, who was surprised to find herself surrounded by townspeople, and the markets. She of course was even more surprised to find Billy by her side and sleeping. A soft smile adorned her face, and she began rubbing his arms weakly.

"Hey… I'm not sure about how long you have been asleep…" She began weakly, and Billy slowly began reacting. "But we are surrounded by the kingdom's walls… we will sleep peacefully tonight, right now we need to eat." And Billy nodded, although he looked more like one of the undead they have been fighting for a while already. "Is this Redfield Kingdom?" She wondered.

"They don't seem to be aware of the undead." He explained and stood up weakly, and Lady Cham grew worried about him. "It's nothing. I… just had a horrible waking up… you are heavy." And Lady Cham bit her lips out of annoyance. "So, what are we doing now?"

"I… well… we agreed on getting married upon our arrival to Redfield Kingdom… but…" And then she faced the boots in which she had placed the blood samples. "My investigation…" She began, and Billy just rolled his eyes out of annoyance. "I need to sell some of my jewels and get us enough money to buy the tools I need for my investigation, as well as to get us some food."

"Add some wine to the mix and I'm not complaining about you not keeping your part of the deal." And she gave it some thoughts. "You spilled my last wine bottle, remember? I had to enter a tavern-fight to get some gold and it wasn't enough to buy a drink. I'm thirsty, and I could use a river to take a bath."

"We are both in a bad mood… let's try not to start pointless arguments and try to get along… or else, not only the necromancy hunting will be endangered, but our uneasy relationship…" She explained, and Billy nodded. "Shall we seek for a blacksmith too?" She wondered while pointing at her chain.

"There is no way I'm staying on my own on this town… so I'm afraid not… doll face…" And Billy faced the many guards staring at him with distrust. "You are keeping those chains until you find a way to save me from my execution, understood?"

"I don't want to end widowed shortly after getting married. I wouldn't allow you to be executed." She explained, and Billy had his doubts. "Let's get you some wine then." She added in defeat.

The weak and sleepy couple then made it around the markets. Of course everyone faced them with concern when seeing the chain they were both linked with as well as the horrible way both looked like. Once satisfying the need of wine from Billy, Lady Cham visited several alchemy stands around the market. Of course she had to exchange a valuable jewel for her needs. She got a bag, bought at least two books with nothing written on them so she could write her research there, she bought some herbs and powders, as well as bottles to place the sample blood inside, and some for in case she needed more samples or captured a leech. She also bought some bottles with fresh water, some mixing tools which included a wooden plate and smashing spoons, some clean rags, ink and a feather to write with. All that for only a piece of ruby, and she was sure the piece was valuable enough to buy much more, but the shop owner wouldn't let her buy anything else unless she paid with another stone, which she refused to do.

"I say we spend another of your stones in finding something to eat." Billy complained as his stomach growled, and Lady Cham's one also growled, but she knew the jewels she had were valorous enough as to buy a house close to the castle, using them for a dinner would be wasting them. "I'm hungry, woman."

"Don't speak to me as if I were your spouse yet! We aren't married in case you hadn't noticed." And Billy crossed his arms in annoyance. "To get married, we need the royal permit from the king… but he won't meet us in our current state, we need clothes, clean clothes." And Billy nodded, while Lady Cham pulled her end of the chain toward a clothing store. "I will pick some clothes for us, and try to convince the shopkeeper into selling something to eat for us." And Billy nodded. "Excuse me fine lady…" Lady Cham began, but then saw the woman backing off. "What's wrong?" And Lady Cham noticed everyone facing them both with concern around the market place. "We just want some clothes and food."

"You are not welcomed here." A man added, and Lady Cham faced him with concern. "We heard… about a man with a scorpion tattoo who murdered 23 people." One of the merchants mentioned, and Lady Cham widened her eyes. Billy then tried to un-shelter his sword, but Lady Cham grabbed his hand, preventing him from doing it so. "Leave this town before we call the guards!" The man yelled.

"My name is Lady Rebecca of House Cham in the Kingdom of Raccoonheim! And I vouch for this man's innocence!" Lady Cham mentioned. "I show you my royal seal as proof of my identity, and I claim my right to forgive this man from his sins, even if he did not commit them."

"Murderer!" A woman yelled, and threw a rotten tomato to Billy's face, who was infuriated by that last. "I lost my husband to war! How can you sleep at night knowing you negated the right to a family from seeing their loved ones?" The woman continued yelling. And the townspeople began throwing vegetables to him.

"Stop!" Lady Cham yelled, and then stood in the way of a rotten tomato which exploded on her face, and that only infuriated Billy even more who then took his sword in his hands. "Put your sword away!" She yelled, and Billy faced her in disbelief. "People of Redfield Kingdom! If you are not going to forgive this man even when it is a noble vouching for him. Then I give myself in to the authorities in his place! I will receive whatever penalty this man is guilty of!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Billy yelled and forced Lady Cham to face him. "I don't need you giving your life over mine! That was not part of our deal!" He complained, and Lady Cham just faced away a little hurt for his words.

"I have seen enough!" A powerful voice was heard. "Anyone throwing another object… or word of disrespect toward my guests will be jailed!" And everyone backed off, while Prince Christopher made his way in front of the noble and the murderer. "I thought I told you not to get into troubles… mind to explain what is going on here?" The prince wondered, and Lady Cham was about to speak, when Billy pulled her hand and placed her behind his back, so he ended face to face with the prince.

"She got nothing to do with this." He began. "It is me who you want. Lieutenant Billy Coen! Accused or the murderer of 23 people, including my commander, Lord Regan." And Rebecca was surprised to hear that last part. "She truly got nothing to do with this."

"Indeed it seems so." Prince Christopher added. "But no criminal I know would ever yell his crime out to a prince's face in favor of saving a noble woman who just shielded him." And Billy didn't know what to believe just then. "If indeed you murdered 23 people, then you will be punished for your crime, and executed." And Billy lowered his head ashamed, and Lady Cham felt a horrible burden on her chest. "However… before judging, I will allow you to tell your version of the story to the king directly. Who knows… you might even earn his favor. Place him under arrest, men." Prince Christopher mentioned, and Billy surrendered himself to the guards. "Umm… this will be troublesome…" The prince mentioned upon noticing the chain. "Who is whose prisoner?" The prince asked the noble.

"I'm not his prisoner." Lady Cham mentioned. "He is my groom…" And the prince was surprised. "We were supposed to get married." And the prince grew even more confused, but decided to play along for now, and asked his guards to take her as well.

**Redfield Kingdom's Castle. Steward's Study.**

"A noble and a commoner… engaged?" Shortly after taking the prisoners inside of the castle, Prince Christopher went straight in the search of his most trusted advisor, Steward Wesker. "My prince. Once again you only come to me with burdens… would it be too hard for you for only one day, not to disturb my mind with your childish troubles. I am a man of laws, not a babysitter." Wesker complained, but his complaints only diverted Prince Christopher.

"I am sure your words mean no harm at all, Albert." The relationship between prince and steward was so close, that the prince usually called his steward by his name of birth. Wesker had known Prince Chris since he was a child after all, and had close ties to the royal family, so a conversation between the prince and his steward usually lead to a mutual understanding. "You are my steward. You are supposed to advise me, not to mock me."

"Mocking is a jester's job. I prefer the term, enlightening my prince's mind with wisdom, which of course, you lack about." And Prince Christopher laughed when hearing such words, probably because of the alcohol from the wine he was drinking while speaking to his steward at his study, or much likely for the long history both shared. "Forgetting about the unimportant marriage between this noble woman and the murderer… why troubling me with this unusual subject of conversation?" Wesker asked while drinking from his cup of wine.

Prince Christopher usually came to Wesker's study to discuss matters of politics, since as an advisor, Wesker was the more knowledgeable of all of Prince Christopher's subjects. But bothering him with such matters was unnatural, and despite Wesker wanting the conversation to finish in favor of him placing his attention in other investigations, attending to the Prince's curiosity was a faster way than ignoring him.

"The noble woman had the seal of the raccoon in her hand." And Wesker froze in space when hearing that last. "Raccoonheim and Redfield aren't at all allied kingdoms. But there have been rumors of murdering and cannibalism by Raccoonheim's eastern borders. I suspect this noble and her bodyguard know something."

"Or are responsible." Wesker mentioned. "Raccoonheim got many noble families, Prince Christopher. The ring of the raccoon is well known to belong to nobles of very high society." And Prince Christopher nodded in agreement. "Why would a noble be in Arkay Forest? Why would a murderer be her bodyguard?" And Prince Christopher began having a bad feeling. "I believe that perhaps this noble is the cannibal we are searching for."

"Lady Cham? A cannibal?" And Wesker once again reacted when hearing that name. "Wesker, are you even listening to yourself? The girl is 18 years old, and according to the registry, she is part of a very special school of scholars."

"S.T.A.R.S." Wesker mentioned. "Young prince… if I recall correctly, you once tried to become part of the S.T.A.R.S. Alfa Brigade." And Prince Christopher nodded in agreement. "Rebecca of house Cham… yes… I have heard of her…" And Prince Christopher faced him with curiosity. "Prince Christopher, I believe these newcomers may have something to do with this cannibalism crime our kingdom had been experiencing. I would appreciate it, if you were to communicate to me anything you hear during the meeting between them and your highness."

"Aren't you coming?" Prince Christopher asked, and the steward moved his head in negation when hearing such words. "You are too mysterious, Wesker. Sometimes I believe I know you perfectly… but some other times I'm impressed about how mysterious you truly are." And the steward nodded in agreement.

"It is my job, Prince Christopher, to seek for what is best for the welfare of your father's kingdom." Steward Wesker informed. "I will send Sir Birkin in my place." And Prince Christopher nodded in agreement and then left the room. "So… one of the Bravo Brigade survived… Lady Cham." Wesker spoke to himself. "If that is the case, perhaps not everything is lost." And Wesker smiled evilly. "If I had sent soldiers from Redfield Kingdom to investigate the cannibalism scheme, Prince Christopher would have surely killed the necromancer I'm looking for by now, he is that resourceful. Sending scholars however, was supposed to bring me some leads about his location, but no one had heard of the Bravo Brigade until now… how fascinating… I need to make sure Prince Christopher hears nothing of the necromancer, his brave heart wouldn't allow me to capture him alive."

**Redfield Kingdom Prison.**

"Look at it the bright way… at least we were able to clean ourselves." Lady Cham mentioned. She was trapped inside of a jail-room, and was currently washing her arms and legs with soap and water, which she was taking from out of a bucket. She couldn't take her clothes off entirely though, since Billy was watching her carefully from a jail-room in front of her since their chain prevented the guards to keep more distance between them. "You opened your eyes again." She mentioned oddly, and while covering her body with her clothes.

"It's not like I can see anything important." Billy would reply coldly, and Lady Cham would stare at him in disapproval. "What?" And the girl faced herself. In order to wash her body she had lifted her skirt a lot until dangerously showing her underwear while she seated on top of a wooden made chair. Her arms were also mostly naked since the chain prevented her from taking anything off, not that she wanted Billy to see her naked, but showing too much skin would arouse any man but Billy. "You are still a little girl."

"Oh… and I suppose you are too mature to be amazed when seeing such a girl taking a bath in front of your very eyes." And Billy rolled his eyes in annoyance while blushing. "I can't believe this, even the guards keep on staring at me all the time trying to see more than just my arms and legs and you remain being this cold?"

"Just wash your damn head already. I'm not going to fall victim of your experiments." And Lady Cham faced away, and then began washing her hair. "What about the blood samples? You got them ready?"

"They are already inside of their bottles." Lady Cham explained. "As for the flesh, it's also sealed, but it's beginning to stink. Soon it will be a useless sample, so I need to treat it as fast as possible. But we are in jail… I can't believe this… papa and mama would be really disappointed if they saw their daughter in jail." And Billy faced her in concern. "Don't worry… they are with the divine one now. I got no one." And Billy faced away, while Lady Cham splashed her hair. "What about you? Anyone you left back at home."

"What home?" And Lady Cham faced him with her hair wet getting in the way a little. She forgot Billy had nowhere to return to. "I have no one." and then his end of the chain was pulled by Lady Cham at the jail-room in front of him. Billy then saw a beautiful smile drawn on her lips, as the girl faced him with care.

"You got me you fool… you owe me a wedding…" And Billy then sat on the chair and splashed his face. "I thought you weren't going to take a bath." She mentioned, and Billy faced away and began lifting his pants and cleaning his feet and legs.

"I felt some heat and decided to cool down a little." Was his cold reply, but of course Lady Cham was too innocent as to notice reality. "You better forget about me and soon… you heard Prince Christopher… if I'm guilty of murdering I'm going to be executed.

"Then they will have to execute me too." And Billy faced her while washing his hair. "You don't get it, dot you? I don't care about how long you try to pretend that there is no relationship between you and me. We agreed on becoming husband and wife." And Billy faced her with concern. "Stop pretending you didn't get the message. I am a woman of my word. And despite how cold and analytic I may look like. I'm also a girl." And Billy nodded in agreement. "Quit being a stubborn cold heart and just teach me about how to be a girl."

"For starters, you don't show your panties to me." Billy added, breaking the moment, and still, protecting Lady Cham's purity who accidentally allowed her underwear to be seen. "I'm going to be killed anyway. Why even trying?"

"Because no man had ever been interesting to me." She admitted. "Billy… maybe I can't truly say that I have feelings for you… but you are fascinating…" And Billy placed a lot of attention to those words. "I can't explain it… I just want to know you more… and maybe… just maybe… that feeling will slowly evolve to something else, I don't know for certain… but I have never been interested in a man before, until I met you…" And Billy nodded in agreement. "Why a scorpion by the way?" She wondered while pointing at his tattoo and trying to change the conversation.

"Because they are mainly." He added while washing his arms. Yet, Billy began hearing Lady Cham covering her mouth, as if trying to hold her laughter. "What? You got something against scorpions? It was a really painful tattoo you know."

"It's not that." Lady Cham mentioned while continuing washing her hair. "It's just… male scorpions are usually eaten by the female scorpions when they fail to impress the lady they are trying to mate with." And Billy faced Lady Cham with curiosity. "Not to mention male scorpions need to seduce the females with a dance, and give a scorpion kiss as victory… if not they are eaten so basically, female scorpions own male scorpions."

"Oh that's great doll face! Thanks for ruining my tattoo!" He added, and Lady Cham faced him with curiosity. "I mean, I loved this tattoo and you just ruined it. Once I get out I'm going to take your dagger and cut it off my skin."

"I wasn't trying to anger you!" Lady Cham mentioned. "I was only trying to do some conversation. Male scorpions are great hunters anyway." But Billy was already trying to erase his tattoo with water and soap. "It's not going to come off! Quit it! I like your tattoo!"

"I used too before I knew this fool was punched by a woman." And Lady Cham couldn't help it but laugh once again, and Billy faced her with a smile on his face. "Quit laughing!" He added and splashed her face.

"Hey! Not my clothes!" She complained and splashed him back, and the guards began walking their way. "Stop it! Hey! I'm not going to end being involved in a childish…" She continued, but was then splashed at her face. "I will show you to respect a noble!" She added, took the bucked up and launched all the water to his face. "At least you won't stink now."

"Oh that's hilarious, princess, but I still got a bucket full with water here." And Billy launched the water to her, and Lady Cham complained but ended laughing at him instead of being annoyed. That laugh, forced a warm feeling to light on Billy's chest.

"Hey! If you are done washing yourselves! Maybe it is our turn to have fun." One of the guards mentioned, and both Billy and Lady Cham exchanged looks. "Having fun, lady? Maybe I can make you some company." And the man approached Lady Cham's jail-room, and the noble tried to win some distance only to find the chain reaching its limits.

"You touch her and I kill you!" Billy suddenly yelled, and the other guard then took his sword out. "No one is touching her!" Billy added, grabbed the guard from his sword arm, tied his chain around it and a metal bar and began pulling hard, forcing the man to drop the sword as Billy broke his arm. "You think you can touch my girl, eh? Tell your friend to leave my bride alone or I break your other arm! Do it and maybe I will spare your sorry life!"

"Do what he says!" The other guard begged while Billy continued crushing his bones with his chain. "He broke my arm, dammit! Just let her go!" And the other guard let go of Lady Cham's clothes, took his sword out, and approached Billy. "Kill him!"

"That's enough!" someone yelled, and Prince Christopher took his sword out. "Seriously! How many times do I have to save you?" He complained, and Billy rudely broke the other arm of the guard. "What's wrong with you?" Prince Christopher yelled.

"What's wrong with me?" Billy yelled. "Your guards, were about to do things to my bride!" He added, and the prince then faced his guards. "Listen, prince… I owe you, not once but twice, call it three times now if you want. But I don't care about my own life if I save hers… got it?" And the prince smiled at him.

"They will share your jail-room for a while I suppose." Prince Chris mentioned, and then took the keys from the guard and released Billy. "Don't try anything funny. Regardless of how good you are at fighting, I am better." And Billy saw that as a challenge, but releasing Lady Cham from her jail-room was more important, and when he did, Lady Cham hugged him hard. "My maids will get some clothes for you two… although… there could be an inconvenient…" Prince Christopher mentioned while facing the chain.

"We will manage." Lady Cham exclaimed, and Prince Christopher nodded and walked away, leaving both alone. "You were… really heroic back then…" She added in embarrassment. "Thank you." And he nodded. Then he noticed her messy clothes and blushed and let go of her. "Oh… so you were holding back… interesting reaction."

"Quit experimenting with me, woman!" Billy complained, and the girl just smiled softly for him and fixed her clothes. "You are going to get me killed one of these days."

"Wrong… today if we don't impress the king." And Billy grabbed his neck thinking about the shave he would get if they couldn't convince the king. "Let me handle this. I swear I will get us both out of this one… alive…" And Billy nodded. A maid then entered the jail and asked them both to follow her.

**Steward's Study.**

"Let me see if I understand." William Birkin, better known as Sir Birkin by Wesker, wondered while the steward faced the fire at the chimney with interest. "You went to Raccooheim, wore your old armor from when you were a Raccoonheim Alpha Brigade member of the S.T.A.R.S. and tricked the Bravo Brigade into believing there was a cannibal on Arkay forest.

"That's basically what happened, yes." Wesker explained. And before Sir Birkin could ask for a reason, Wesker took from out of his pocket a letter. "From our late teacher." He explained, and Birkin rushed to Wesker's side and snatched the letter from his hand, and when he opened it, he only found a rose inside. "You remember our teacher… Lord Marcusius… don't you, Birkin?" And the blonde haired man nodded in agreement. "We never finished our alchemy studies. Being a wizard was dangerous… IS… dangerous… magic is forbidden after all. But we wanted to learn from Lord Marcusius… just because he promised us to find a way to become immortals."

"Which we didn't know involved necromancy!" Birkin complained. "Even we don't mess with necromancy, Wesker!" He complained, and Wesker only approached his hand to the fire, enjoying the warm sensation. "What does this note mean?"

"That letter was sent to me almost a year ago." And Birkin was furious for Wesker not telling him. "Birkin… a year ago… and that rose hadn't withered yet." And Birkin was surprised. "I don't even want to test that flower… it may be the only known immortal plant. Lord Marcusius is making fun of us, telling us he is smarter than us. He sent me the flower so I would fail in finding the formula he used, all because we failed him."

"You began experimenting on your own, disobeying his orders." And Wesker smiled. "If it weren't for you then maybe we would have reached immortality alongside our master!" And Wesker smiled evilly.

"You got married." And Birkin flinched. "You remember what happened the last time one of us skipped our studies for a woman. It was the day we discovered necromancy." And Birkin bit his lips with hatred.

"I had to save my wife and child!" Birkin pointed out. "So I ran before my training could be finished! But at least I wasn't expelled!" And Wesker faced Birkin with hatred. "Just tell me why you did it!"

"So I could find Lord Marcusius!" Wesker yelled. "I want immortality, and he won't deny it to me! I sent the Bravo Brigade because they were untrained, inexperienced, I hoped at least one would survive, and after getting the information I needed, knowing where to look, and what I was going to find, I was going to trick the Alfa Brigade as well, and look for lord Marcusius and force him to give me the damn formula!" And Birkin admired Wesker's way of thinking. "And guess what, one survived. Lady Cham! She survived the horrors of Arkay forest and reached Redfield Kingdom! But if I appear before her she will say I was the man who asked for their help! And my ruse will be exposed! She doesn't know you, so you will have to listen to her and tell me everything! And if you do it… this rose… I will give it to you to destroy and find its secrets." And Birkin faced the immortal rose. "Just imagine the secrets if holds… immortality… in the tip of my fingers." And Birking nodded in agreement. "Get the information I want."

**Maid's Changing Room.**

"He won't look! He is not even interested in me one bit!" Lady Cham complained, while the maids cut her clothes and ripped them away, but covered her with their bodies since thanks to the chain, they were forced to act as a wall of women protecting Lady Cham's naked body. "He is not even looking this way." Lady Cham mentioned, while she saw Billy facing the wall and cutting his robes off, revealing his bruised but muscular body. "Ok, you women better look this way! He is my groom after all!" And the maids all turned around, while Lady Cham began getting dressed. "Are they giving you clothes too? What did Prince Christopher get for you?"

"An armor." He added, and began placing the armored black boots on. "But not only an armor, a heavy armor… I never thought I would wear one." And Billy then slid his now deep blue pants under the armored boots and closed the boots. "Black armored boots… black armored gloves." He added while placing the gloves on. "Well… glove… this chain won't allow me to place the left glove on correctly."

"If you separate the wrist from the hand, then you can place the wrist protections and afterwards wear the glove." And Billy raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told, placing the wrist protections first, and then getting the glove on, there was a small aperture where the two parts were supposed to link together, but the handcuff was in the way. "As for me… I need to rip these clothes and sew them once I get them on." Lady Cham added, took her dagger and cut the dress, freaking out the maids. "Get me some fabric and a needle, I will sew it myself." Lady Cham mentioned, and then saw Billy bickering against his top. "I will sew yours too." She added and walked away from the maids, revealing a beautiful one pieced green dress, which was cut from her right side, which she was grabbing since if she let go, the cut would open and reveal her chest. "Grab this part of my dress while I sew it. If you don't grab it correctly it will fall and reveal my naked body, and unless you want to see it and have my dagger stabbed on your chest, then don't lose the handle." And Billy grabbed her dress, blushing a little while thinking about how vulnerable Lady Cham was right now. "I have never tried on such fancy clothes." She mentioned while sewing the dress around the handcuff and continuing in direction to her armpit.

Billy faced her for a moment while the young woman, deeply concentrated in her sewing, worked to fix her dress. Lady Cham's slim figure fit the dress perfectly. The skirt was long, and barely allowed her feet to be seen, she was walking bare feet after all. Around the lowest corner of the dress was a golden colored line of fabric, and the long sleeves surrounded her arms almost entirely, but there was no fabric around her armpits, probably for better mobility, since this dress allowed Lady Cham to lift her arm entirely.

"You look… overwhelming…" Billy added, and Lady Cham blushed a little. "Maybe I should use a better word." And Lady Cham nodded slowly. "You are… beautiful I suppose." And Lady Cham felt a vein popping at her forehead.

"What do you mean I suppose?" She complained, and then bit the thin cord and cut it, revealing her new dress. "I feel so fancy." She admitted while playing with her skirt. "Your turn." She added and cut the top of his clothes, while Billy placed his armor on. "…You are not going to be soft anymore whenever I rest my head on your chest it seems…" And Billy gulped hard. "Never mind… it's better than being stabbed by armies of undead." And Lady Cham helped Billy get a blue long sleeved top on and then began sewing it. "You look… gentleman… like…" She added.

"Apparently, I'm not the only one needing to find better words." Billy added, and Lady Cham nodded in agreement. "This thing even goes with a black cape… isn't this too fancy for attending my own execution."

"You are not going to be executed." Lady Cham added and then finished her sewing. "I'm fast at sewing! I used to sew wounds whenever there was war." And Billy was impressed. "Now… we need to do something with that…" She added while pointing at Billy, who faced her back oddly. "Your hair! You need to cut it!"

"No way in hell!" He complained, and Lady Cham showed her dagger to him. "I said no!" And the girl tapped her foot at the floor. "A no is a no!" He continued complaining, and Lady Cham gave up in defeat.

"Fine, at least allow me to tie it." And Billy faced the dagger. "The dagger to the floor?" And Billy nodded. "How untrusting of you." She added and spun the dagger in her hand before launching it to the floor, where it ended buried and freaked out the maids. "I'm just going to tie the end like this and…" And then Lady Cham noticed how close she and Billy were since she had been tying Billy's hair into a wolf-tail. "Unintentional… bad position…" She explained.

"It's not that bad… we are not that close…" And Lady Cham nodded. "Hey… you would look better with a ponytail. "Billy added, took some green fabric, and leaned closer to her, and both ended tying the other one's hair. "Now we are unintentionally close." He added, their lips very close to the other.

"Yeah… in this position we may have an unintentional kiss…" She added while blushing madly. "So be careful with your moves… we don't want and unintentional accident… do we…?" She added while gulping hard.

"I think I am unintentionally falling down." He added and leaned closer, and their lips finally met. The maids then lost their breath at what they were witnessing, and the door to their chambers was then opened, and Prince Christopher discovered them both in the making out, at least until Lady Cham noticed him by the door.

"It was unintentional!" She suddenly yelled, and Billy moved aside ashamed. "Seriously, none of us wanted it! It just happened while we were both tying our hairs!" And her heart began running faster and faster. "Unintentional, totally unintentional!"

"I suppose I will… unintentionally… believe you." Prince Christopher mentioned. "The king and queen will see you now." He explained. "Unless you both want some… unintentional delay… to happen." And both faced one another in embarrassment.

"We are ready." She added out of embarrassment, and Prince Christopher nodded in agreement and asked them both to follow him. "That was… unintentionally embarrassing!" She added.

"Just so you know, I was really falling down." Billy added, breaking the moment, and Lady Cham pulled his wolf-tail hard. "Ouch! I was joking! Joking! You know the meaning of joking, don't you, prodigy girl?"

"Sorry, I unintentionally missed what you said, what were you saying again?" She complained, and then released Billy and began placing her footwear on. "For the love of the divine one. The only unintentional thing here is me believing you for once would show me some interest!" And she pulled her end of the chain, forcing Billy to follow her. "Now, don't talk. Let me do the talking. You are a farmer's son and got no etiquette, if you say something out of place then we are both going to lose our heads, so please, I beg you: no matter what happens, don't be yourself." She explained.

"What do you mean with don't be yourself? Dammit!" He yelled, and once he did, he heard King Michael, Prince Christopher's father, cleaning his throat. They had entered the royal court. "Oh… that… I suppose this scorpion better leave the female do the job and get me killed if she fails."

"I'm sorry but, did you dance for me to cooperate?" And Billy blushed a little. "Then shut up and let me work here." And Queen Elisabeth was the one cleaning her throat this time. "My king, my queen." Lady Cham mentioned and then made a reverence toward both members of royalty. Prince Christopher then walked to his father's side and stood by his side. Next to the queen was a small throne, but it was empty for the time being, which meant the king and queen probably had a son or a daughter of young age. Next to that throne was Sir Birkin, serving as Wesker's eyes in this meeting.

"We have heard from our son, about the turmoil earlier this morning at the market place." King Michael added with a voice full of authority, and Lady Cham gulped hard. "We have also heard from the local guards, about a man with a scorpion tattoo, who apparently murdered 23 people."

"Three." Billy added, and Lady Cham then pulled his wolf-tail, which of course forced Prince Christopher to worry, and the King to raise an eyebrow at that last. "But Rebecca." He continued, and Lady Cham once again pulled his wolf tail.

"I'm not your spouse yet." She mentioned, and then returned to her usual self. "Your honor… my name is Lady Rebecca of House Cham in Raccoonheim. And I sincerely vouch for this man's innocence! He has been tricked! He is not the responsible of the dead of 23 people!"

"But I am for the dead of three!" Billy suddenly added, and Lady Cham was surprised, even more when Billy kneeled before the King and Queen. "Your majesty! I didn't kill 23 people! I was lieutenant of a unit sent to destroy an enemy camp! Many of us died before reaching the camp site, only to find a town there, full with innocent people." And Lady Cham was about to speak. "No, Rebecca! Not anymore! I will confess my sin!" And the girl remained in silence. "My commander, Lord Regan, went crazy and ordered us to kill them all. I didn't! Instead I lifted my sword against my comrades, killing two of them, but failing to murder Lord Regan!" And Lady Cham was impressed. "When we were found, it was his word against mine, I was handcuffed! And scheduled for execution. I was furious… and as a last impulse of vengeance… I placed my chains against Lord Regan's neck, and snapped it!" And Lady Cham was horrified. "I should have died there! But instead, the king of Raccoonheim, King Warren, decided to torture me. For one year I was to be left in jail, waiting for my execution date. And when the day finally arrived, Lady Cham and I ended in a not so fortunate chain of events leading curiously to yet another chain, this one linking us together. But she got nothing to do with me! If I shall be punished, then so be it!" And King Michael rubbed his long beard.

"Father… this man regrets his sin dearly… I have seen it!" Prince Christopher mentioned. "You can obviously find in your kind heart a place to forgive him. A noble from Raccoonheim demanded it from you." And by the queen's side, Sir Birkin began laughing.

"And what about the families of the murdered ones?" Sir Birkin mentioned, knowing it was in Wesker's best interest to get the knowledge from the girl, not the man. "A noble begging for forgiveness is not enough! This girl means nothing to our kingdom. So unless she shares knowledge that can serve the kingdom enough to erase this man's sins, I advise you my lord to punish this man." And Prince Christopher faced Sir Birkin with hatred. "If I was murdered! Who would feed my wife and daughter, my dear prince?"

"Birkin got a point, son." King Michael added. "23 or 3 I do not care. If murdering without a good reason, I'm afraid this man left families without a father."

"So you would deny me my husband?" Lady Cham yelled, and Billy faced her with disbelief. "This man here is my groom. We are going to get married. If the king executes him, then the king is denying me my right to marry this man."

"He is a commoner!" Sir Birkin added. "He doesn't even have the right to get married to a noble! For you to marry a commoner, you need to be a commoner as well! Marriage between commoners and nobles is forbidden."

"Then… I got no reason to be a noble." And Lady Cham took her ring off and threw it to the red carpet in front of the king's throne. "Now I got the right to marry him since I'm a commoner too! I renounce my nobility in favor of a marriage with this man!" And Billy stood up, and Lady Cham moved her head in negation.

"Father! Don't you see that?" Prince Christopher mentioned. "This woman gave up her nobility in favor of a mere commoner you call a murderer. If a lady like her can vouch for the importance of this man, then why execute him?"

"Maybe you would like to explain that to the women of the fallen, Prince Christopher!" Sir Birkin added, and Prince Christopher placed his hand on his sword, already losing his temper. "My king, you got a daughter too, remember? What would happen if Lady Claire was left without a father to raise her?" And Sir Birkin hit the nail there, and the king stood up.

"I have heard enough!" The king mentioned. "Lady Cham… no… Lady Rebecca since you renounced your nobility for this man." And Rebecca lowered her head and nodded in agreement. "Only because you have renounced your nobility, will I trust in your words as a former noble, and give this man one opportunity to clear his name. But only if he announces to this court, of a way to save 23 lives, in favor of the 23 he is accused of taking." And Prince Christopher was about to complain, when Rebecca beat him to it.

"We know about a way!" Rebecca yelled. "Inside the woods of Arkay forest! We have faced creatures! Undead! Product of a necromancer playing to be the divine one!" Lady Cham added, and everyone in the court faced the girl. "We have evidence of there being a necromancer inside Arkay Forest! Rotten flesh and blood samples!"

"Of what? A cadaver and its blood?" Sir Birkin added. "They lie, my king! Necromancy is a form of magic to resurrect the dead! And we all know that magic, different from alchemy, is a forbidden art!" And Rebecca bit her lips with hatred.

"Will you risk our kingdom finding it out, father?" Prince Chris wondered. "I certainly doubt it. If they are telling the truth then a necromancer could mean the dead of many, and by revealing this information to us, they saved our kingdom." Prince Christopher mentioned.

"Um… I will need to meditate this matter with my trusted steward… son…" And Prince Christopher nodded in agreement, hoping that Wesker would be able to open his father's eyes. "We will have another audience, in two weeks. If by the time there is no concrete evidence of this… necromancy scheme you are talking about…" The king mentioned. "Regardless of the words of my steward… this murderer will be executed." And Billy lowered his head ashamed. "Bring the evidence in two weeks. Until then, you are forbidden to leave this kingdom! You are invited to stay here, however, as our guests." And the king moved his hand, and Rebecca made a reverence, and then asked Billy to follow her, Prince Christopher followed them as well.

"Rebecca! What did you just do?" Billy yelled at Rebecca, who just lowered her face ashamed. "And don't give me your, I'm not your spouse dialogue because I'm not buying it!" And Rebecca moved her head in negation.

"Not anymore!" Rebecca yelled. "I renounced my nobility for you! And all you do is yelling at me?" And Billy faced her with concern. "Selfish idiot… now you can call me Rebecca all you want… in favor for the king believing in you I left it all behind! And why did I do that? Why? In front of the king and queen I told myself I would do anything to show your innocence! And I just threw away my title! Why? I don't understand it! Why do I act less rational whenever I'm with you?" She cried in desperation.

"Because apparently, you love this man dearly." Prince Christopher added upon his arrival. "I also love a woman with that same intensity… the princess of another kingdom." And Prince Christopher placed his hand on top of Billy's armored shoulder. "You will tell me everything you know about this necromancer subject tomorrow. For now, you and the lady need some alone time to settle things down, specially, because you are both sharing the same room." And Prince Christopher placed a key at Billy's hand. "Don't be noisy… my room is the one next door." And Prince Christopher began walking away.

"Rebecca… I…" And Billy then noticed her lowered face. "I love you." He added, and Rebecca reacted abruptly to those words. "I said it… all right? It's what you wanted… and before you say something smart, I do mean it! I do love you!" And the girl blushed madly. "I want to be with you… you are fun… you are smart… I like your laughter… you are beautiful… and there is a spark of light every time you see something interesting… it shines bright inside of your eyes, like frozen tears of excitement…" And Rebecca's eyes watered. "You will become my wife… I have decided…" And then he grabbed her head, and forcibly pulled her into a deep kiss. Rebecca couldn't believe it. They have kissed before, but somehow this kiss felt a lot more enjoyable than any other. "Be my wife."

"Yes." She added, and delivered the kiss back to him, and both began caring for one another in front of the doors leading to the throne room. Billy was finally convinced, and Rebecca was experimenting an ocean of new emotions. And only two weeks separated them both from an execution that would forever rift them apart.

* * *

**Ok, this is the best moment to stop the story! Or else I will run out of ideas for the next chapters. I do hope you all had an enjoyable reading, I did have an enjoyable writing, took me all day to write this chapter by the way T_T my Saturday! Sniff! Never mind, I had fun, now see ya!**


	5. Elixir

**Hi people! Yeah, I know, took my time, big deal, I got a hell of a week, but luckily I could find my inspiration back in time to write this. The good news is, I finished some unfinished projects, which means now I have more time for this story. The bad news is, it's probably going to be two more chapters long, sorry people, that's the way it is. I'm not entirely sure thought, but I know of certain young lady that will be really annoyed if I take a year to finish this story (evil grin). At any rate, let's reply to the reviews!**

**kunfupandalover: I really do hope you are actually enjoying the story, being honest, I would like to know a little more of your impressions. Thanks for your continuous support thought.**

**Guest: Thanks for the history lesson! Each time I read your reviews I feel like documenting myself before posting a new chapter correctly. I'm glad four your continuous support and believe me, I'm learning too much from you!**

**Kit2000: Hahaha, I'm glad you liked it! It would be horrible for me if you girls didn't, just kidding, it is a present for you girls, so I'm doing a great effort in writing this. And yeah, I like the attitude I gave to Rebecca, she is a prodigy after all, she needs to have a different view of everything, not just technical stuff. Glad to know I'm portraying them correctly, I sometimes have my doubts though. True, Chris is doing his fatherly role like part in their relationship, and will continue to do it so. Wesker is mostly his cool dark character, as for Birkin, I added him to be a total pain, and I think his role is being greatly fitted. Sorry to know I ruined your idea for Sherry and Piers, I actually wanted to write Sherry, I don't know why, I just wanted to, maybe I should have asked first. Hahaha, and I know that much about scorpions because I'm Scorpio and wanted to know everything about scorpions, hahahahaha. I also loved the Unintentional part, it was one of my favorites, I placed another joke like that one in this chapter though, I hope you like it. All that is left to say is, sorry for the late update, and I hope you girls like it! Oh, and good morning in Belarus!**

**nigthsky44: Haha, sorry if you aren't a fan of romantic stories, but hey, you are liking this one so far, so I'm happy about that! Thanks for giving this story an opportunity, and I hope I keep on reading your reviews! Thanks a lot, and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

**July 26. 480 A.C. Redfield Kingdom. Steward's Study.**

"Skin and blood samples?" Wesker wondered, and Birkin nodded in agreement. "So, it seems that this Lady Cham is truly a prodigy. I wonder if she would be able to replicate the formula from Lord Marcusius." Wesker wondered, and Birkin let out an arrogant mockery. "Indeed she knows nothing about the necromancy experiments Lord Marcusius taught us about. And yet, that makes her as valuable as a knowledgeable follower of the necromancy arts." And Birkin drank from his wine cup, not really understanding Wesker's way of thinking. "We should probably, push Lady Cham in the right direction."

"She isn't a noble anymore. You don't need to worry about the titles." And Wesker nodded in agreement, while as usual playing with the fire of the chimney from his study, feeling as if manipulating fire was the work of a god. "I would prefer to steal her samples before they root for good. With my knowledge of necromancy, I will surely discover the formula of eternal life!" Sir Birkin mentioned.

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that." Wesker mentioned, and Birkin frowned in annoyance. "You see… Birkin… if Lord Marcusius is indeed the responsible of the creation of the undead inside Arkay Forest, it is much likely that the formula he is using on his army of undead, and the one he used on himself, are far different." And Wesker took the rose, and showed it to Birkin. "This rose is full of life, despite being cut. But the undead… are lifeless… they are nothing but primal instinct and brainless food seekers… and are still controllable, since few have seen them at all…" And Birkin nodded in agreement. "There are two formulas. A failure attempt… and a wonderful elixir of eternal life. This girl, Rebecca of House Cham, is trying to find the truth behind the undead… she is trying to replicate the necromancy formula, for the only purpose of knowledge… and she is trying to find a cure."

"A cure for an undead is only dead." Birkin added in annoyance, not finding a point in Rebecca's investigation in the less. "It is the same to force an undead to drink an antidote, than cutting its head off, and equally difficult I must add." And Wesker nodded in agreement. "Why would she even investigate the phenomenon?" He asked.

"For the principle of science itself… that girl… is unbelievably smart." Wesker admitted with a smile. "Think, Birkin… what does a scholar do?" And Birkin rolled his eyes at such question. "A scholar observes what he can't comprehend, and tries to find an answer." And Birkin waved his hand out of annoyance. "But how does a scholar observe what he or she can't actually see face to face? The undead are spreading, their behavior is changing. They are joining together… hunting together… the brainless are acquiring a primitive consciousness. There are even more and more reports I have been purposely driving away of the attention of the prince. The girl knows… Birkin… the undead are spreading on their own… they are becoming a disease…" And Birkin allowed his wine cup to hit the floor and break out of surprise. "The girl is preparing a cure… for when the undead become contagious."

"And if they do?" Birkin wondered. "We would be leading with a disease with no cure! That girl! She needs to continue with that investigation! This is not about leprosy or the black plague! It's about a whole infestation of undead! We should tell the king!" Birking yelled out in concern, but Wesker just delivered the flower to him. "What are you planning?" Birkin wondered.

"The game of thrones is not of my interest, Birkin." Wesker mentioned. "All I care about is eternal life, and one of these two formulas will lead me to that achievement. Play your cards well, help me reach eternal life, and together, we will take over Redfield Kingdom, and start our conquest around the world." And Birkin faced the rose with interest. "After all… conquering the world takes a life time… one would need to be immortal to actually manage it." And Birkin nodded in agreement, and took the rose. "Take the girl somewhere where she can continue with her investigation. She certainly will need something more accurate for the kind of experiments she will be realizing. Take her to my laboratory, and get her notes."

* * *

**Resident Evil: Necromancer Chronicles.**

**Chapter Five: Elixir.**

* * *

"The heart pumps blood into the veins and arteries and runs around the circular system, cleaning the body, feeding the brain with oxygen, which in turn sends some unknown energy through the spine… no one knows how, but blood produces energy and oxygen… the reaction channels around the body to create a diversity of reactions that go from chemic reactions in the brain creating the feelings, to movement. The brain is a very complex organ, it got capes, it got roads, we believe the energy follows those routes somehow, and creates what is commonly known as life." Rebecca explained while sitting at the library in front of a boring to hell Billy. "That energy… no one knows what it is… but that energy follows the routes on the brain in patterns similar to the waves of an ocean. The older the brain, the deeper the waves. We believe that's what is known as experience, or memories. It prints in the brain as ink in paper, so we scholars believe a brain is round, but deteriorates with the age. But regardless of the younger brains being examined, there is no rounded shape. The skull is round though, so the brain should be round. It is one of the many mysteries in alchemy, but inspecting the dead specimens became forbidden when necromancy began been seen as a crime, a disgusting one no less, I already explained to you my posture in the subject. So there is no way of investigating a brain functions, but undead aren't exactly dead nor alive, so basically we wouldn't be breaking the law if investigating an undead's brain." And Billy's eyebrow tickled him in disbelief. "To understand necromancy… we need an undead's brain and study it's behavior with different fluids, from water to oil, anything that got the same properties that blood, and we need to find the component actually mimicking the pumping of a heart, which is hidden in these blood samples. So even if I manage to replicate the serum, I will need an undead to test it in, and analyze its brain functions. The reaction of the brain will show me the…"

"Aaaaah! That's enough!" Billy suddenly yelled, pulled Rebecca from her side of the table to his, and pulled her into a kiss, shutting her up, mostly because his own brain was already feeling like an undead's one after so many crazy explanations from the girl in front of him who couldn't help it but give in to the ocean of sensations and returned the kiss to him. At least she did until Billy released her. "Seriously woman, I really don't give a damn about your complex talking." Billy added, with Rebecca now resting on his lap after he had pulled the thin girl over the table and into a sitting position at his legs. "I know this passionate you, but it certainly doesn't passionate me." He added with embarrassment.

"You were bored of my silence… so I tried allowing you into my world." She blushed a little. "At any rate… I'm not your spouse… doing such… bold move against me isn't something you should do openly… what if someone had seen us? We could have been jailed for exhibitionism." Rebecca added with her face totally flushed.

"That thought actually crossed my mind." Both heard, and faced the entrance of the library, where a blushing Prince Christopher faced the odd couple with embarrassment. "You are totally silent at night, but during the day you two behave like a pair of hounds in the matting-season." He explained with such un-royal tone that both Billy and Rebecca were caught off guard. "There are rules of morality, you know. This kind of exhibitionism could anger the townspeople and force my hand into jailing you both… again." And Billy quickly pushed Rebecca off his legs and into the floor when the word jail was heard. "And… that was rude…"

"And unpleasant!" Rebecca added in annoyance while standing up and then began cleaning her emerald colored long skirt. The girl and her groom were still wearing the same clothes from the day they had an audience with the king and queen. "Unfortunately… regardless of the strong implication of opposite gender attraction, we had a mutual agreement of keeping the lust apart from our nights until we seal our vows in wedding ceremony." And Prince Christopher raised an eyebrow and faced Billy.

"She claims I abused her last night." Billy mentioned, and Rebecca blushed madly and covered her chest, forcing Prince Christopher to raise an eyebrow at the odd couple. "The girl is obsessed with the idea of sealing vows. Apparently it's not enough to share a chain. Until it is official, I can't touch her. She can't prevent me from trying though."

"Only because I'm a commoner!" Rebecca mentioned. "If I were a noble there is no way I would tolerate you pressing your filthy hands against my body as you did yesterday! It was embarrassing, not to mention out of place. The atmosphere didn't require such… unpleasant… approach…" She continued, and Prince Christopher leaned closer to Billy so he would do the explanations. No one truly understood the way Rebecca spoke at all.

"She was speaking scientific nonsenses. So I grabbed her and pulled her into bed to shut her up." Billy explained, and Prince Christopher let out an annoyed breathe. "So basically, when she says it wasn't the right mood, she means I always sexual harass her whenever she bores me with her talking." And Rebecca blushed ashamed of that last.

"Well, forgive me for not knowing what it is like to be a normal girl!" She yelled while slamming her hands by the table, and Billy was surprised by that reaction, even when it was more evident in Rebecca's blushing face that she was making a great effort to get along with Billy. She was trying to open up, and invite him to her world, but they were far more opposite than they both had initially thought. "I apologize… I… lost my coolness…" She added and walked to her chair in embarrassment and silence. Prince Christopher then decided to drop the subject.

"So… how fare the investigation?" He wondered, and Rebecca's mood lowered even more. "By such reaction I can presume the investigations aren't going well." And Rebecca nodded in agreement. "The alchemist labs of Redfield Kingdom may not be as advanced as the ones on Raccoonheim. Yet, my steward doesn't seem to have a problem. Not one he had mentioned thought." Prince Christopher pointed out. "I'm sorry, but until your innocence is proven, I can't allow you to leave the castle walls. You will have to manage with what you currently have." And Prince Christopher stood up slowly. "Try not to get into troubles, friend. I will lead a scooting party around Arkay Forest under advice of my steward. And search for this supposed necromancer." He explained. "If it exists, then maybe I will have the tools to spare your life regardless of young Rebecca's investigation. Until then, stay inside the castle walls. Don't push your luck." And Billy nodded in agreement. "You tell me if you manage something with her?"

"So, the Prince got issues with someone dear to him?" And Prince Christopher delivered a soft smile to him. "I'm not the more indicated person to give advice on the matter. If you hadn't noticed, I need a chain to get a wife." And Prince Christopher laughed at that last.

"I will take that advice into consideration." Prince Christopher mentioned while excusing himself, and then stopped in front of Rebecca and made a reverence. Rebecca, remembering her manners, leaned even lower than Prince Christopher in her reverence. After all, she was now a commoner, and one of the rules between commoners established that the members of royalty could never stand lower than any other subject. "Take care of him. Don't allow him to get into troubles." He whispered and then left the room. Rebecca then faced Billy with embarrassment, and the man flinched at that last.

"You are dying to say it so just say it. I'm not feminine enough for your taste." And Billy slapped his forehead hard. "I know I fidget whenever you try to touch me indecently… but I'm not avoiding you. I have never… been this close to any man before… it is natural I don't have experience. Your sudden moves are only… awkward… while I get used to them."

"What's truly awkward is you always speaking your mind out." And Rebecca blushed once again and lowered her head ashamed. "Forget about it. In case you hadn't noticed, I have a date with a good shave unless you find proof of the necromancy scheme. We can't trust faceless nobles. Between Prince Christopher and all his guards and trusting you I will stay with the girl with the brains and the looks." And Rebecca fidgeted at his words, and turned around both out of embarrassment and annoyance.

"Quit it! I'm still mad at you for touching me indecently." And Billy laughed at her. "You saw the experiments. You don't have any other choice after all." And she pointed at her end of the chain. "Half of my samples went to waste in useless experimentation. A scholar tries different scenarios to unravel the truth. But the tools from Redfield kingdom… they are… primitive… I can't waste the little samples I have left. Even with the right equipment it is risky. I have never seen a chemic composition as those blood samples, and the skin samples are already rooting beyond their analysis point, it's really stressing!" And Rebecca sat by her chair, and pulled her hair out of annoyance. "I feel so useless… what's good is there in being a prodigy if I can't even save the life of my groom?" And Billy was surprised. "I'm supposed to be a scholar… I'm supposed to save lives… but I can't even work out a formula to save your life… the most important of lives for me… you don't know how frustrating and infuriating that is." She admitted, and Billy rubbed his hair out of disbelief.

"For real? Are those truly your thoughts?" And Rebecca faced him with teary eyes. "And all this time I thought you were only being a pain to me because you didn't have other choice. But you truly seem to like me." And Rebecca blushed at that last comment. "You like bad guys, don't you?" And she gulped hard.

"Tha-tha-that's not the subject of conversation at hand!" She added, half embarrassed, half infuriated. "King Michael gave us two weeks to prove your innocence… two weeks and if I don't find proof of a necromancer haunting Arkay Forest, you are gone out of my life." And Billy smiled at Rebecca's concern. "But for me it is less than a couple of weeks. My samples can't possibly last that long, and since we are locked inside the castle walls…" And Billy finally understood Rebecca's fear. "The skin samples will rotten to an useless sample today… they won't last the night… as for the blood samples… they will dry in two days… do you get it? I'm desperate." And Billy stood up, pulled his end of the chain and forced Rebecca to stand up as well, and when she did, he hugged her gently. "It's not that I don't want you to touch me you know… but I need to concentrate… if I don't… then…"

"I will get a shave." Billy pointed out, and Rebecca nodded against his shoulder, while Billy ran his hands around her back trying to help her calm down. "Well then, doll face. What needs to be done for you to save my sorry life?" He wondered, and Rebecca cleaned some betraying tears from her eyes.

"I need a better work station…" She mentioned, and then pointed at several tables full with rudimentary equipment, broken glasses, and some not so clean components. "This is a library after all… and most of these containers were taken from the kitchen. My last experiment at the alchemy lab didn't go as planned and blew up… so we were forced to work at the library but these conditions… I can't manage here…" She explained. "I need a lab… a real one… I don't know how King Michael's steward works here. These tools are useless."

"Oh we tell that to the king more often than you believe." Both heard someone speaking to them, and their faces went into ones full of anger as Sir Birkin entered the room. "Oddly enough, despite we being the King's most trusted advisors, there is a strong policy against alchemy. Our experimentation is highly restricted." Birkin mentioned, and Rebecca crossed her arms in annoyance, and Billy began cracking his fingers as revealing he was about to hurt Birkin. "Wait! I'm here to help!" But Billy was already pulling the scholar by the neck.

"Not yet." Rebecca mentioned while pulling her end of the chain, asking Billy to pull Birkin down. "What do you mean help? You are the reason of why my groom is scheduled for execution. If you had kept your mouth shut, we wouldn't be in this predicament." And Birkin felt the rage coming from Billy's eyes. "Before even asking about what kind of help you are willing to offer, the first question is: Why should I trust the man about to take away from me what is most precious to me." And Billy was surprised to hear that last.

"Ok, first of all, your question is overwhelmingly long." Billy mentioned, and Rebecca crossed her arms out of annoyance. "Two, thanks, doll face, I'm touched." And Rebecca blushed madly. "Third and last, why am I not beating the hell out of him?"

"Because I can lead you into a lab that can help you with your experiment!" Birkin yelled, and Rebecca tapped her foot by the floor out of annoyance. "Fine, I will answer your overwhelmingly long question!" Birkin added out of annoyance.

"Oh, so that's today word? Overwhelming?" Billy joked, and Rebecca didn't get it. "Like yesterday with the unintentional one." And Rebecca breathed out in concern for her groom's mind. "Fine, you are overwhelmingly boring." He confessed.

"Well, forgive me for not playing along! I'm frustrated!" And Rebecca took her dagger out and pointed it against Birkin's throat. "Enough to be accused of murdering. I can call it sexual harassment and say I defended myself." And Birkin gulped hard. "Now… talk… why trusting you?" She demanded.

"Because I know… just as you know… that it's becoming contagious…" And Rebecca widened her eyes. "The steward is sending troops to Arkay Forest… there have been more and more reports of cannibalism. We knew, but we don't want to trouble the king with not enough proofs, not during these important times at least, the town is getting ready for a very important wedding ceremony after all. So I needed the smart girl staying and helping." And Rebecca pulled her dagger closer to his throat. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Because… I know where to find a lab… not an alchemy one… but a lab that will help you get the formula."

"And by helping us, you intent to take over of my investigation, and claim it as your own." Rebecca mentioned, and Birkin smiled oddly at that statement. "I will see this lab… where is it?" She demanded.

"Man I love you mad." And Rebecca flinched and blushed once hearing Billy's words. "Ok, I better shut up." And Rebecca delivered a cold glare to him, but then returned her attention to Birkin. "You better speak. She is good with a dagger."

"Outside the castle walls." And Rebecca remained in silence. "I am speaking about a lab that inside the castle walls… well… would be troublesome to have I must admit. I could be the one having a shave if they discovered that lab." And Billy grabbed his neck at the thought. "I can lead you there and…"

"No thanks." Rebecca added, and Billy nodded. "Prince Christopher helped us. He gave us one chance to clean Billy's name… and I'm not risking that chance." And Rebecca took Billy's hand gently. "So I decline your offer. We are staying inside the castle walls." And Birkin laughed hard.

"All right then! Your groom will be executed when you notice you failed in getting the serum!" And Rebecca bit her lips hard. "But that doesn't seem important to you. After all, you are a pretty girl. You surely will find someone else. It is him, the man with the scorpion tattoo, who was always doomed. "And Billy was about to rush and crush Birkin, but Rebecca took his hand.

"I don't want anyone else." She admitted. "He is rude… he is an idiot… he is selfish… and compared to my level… really dumb…" And Billy felt annoyed by that last statement. "But he is the only person… who stays with me despite how complex and cold I am… that's more important to me than money… than statics… than titles… than anything…" And Billy felt his heart aching when hearing that last. "…I can't lose him… I can't… I'm selfish ok? I don't want to be alone anymore… not after feeling this comfortable with someone else…" And Rebecca turned around to face Birkin with determination. "I'm giving your lab a chance."

"Sometimes is not a good idea to speak your mind out, doll face." Billy added, and Rebecca faced him with concern. "Now I can threaten you with leaving you alone next time you forbid me from undressing you." He joked.

"You know! Sometimes you shouldn't speak your mind out either!" Rebecca added extremely embarrassed by Billy's statement. "If we are discovered I kill you in that very moment. So you better be careful, Birkin." And Birkin nodded, while Rebecca took Billy's hand and began walking him outside. "Let's go." She asked, but Birkin moved his head in negation.

"Not that door." Birkin continued, and then walked around the library, around the bookshelves, until finding one peculiar bookshelf with many fantasy books. "This door." He mentioned while pulling a book, labeled on the text was the title: 'The Valkyrie Blood', the title caught Rebecca's interest. "Let's say the steward likes Norse Myths. It is… very mysterious…" And the shelf let out an odd unlocking sound, and Birking pulled the shelf open like a door, which lead inside of a secret passage.

"That's… overwhelming…" Rebecca mentioned, and Billy smiled once hearing that last. "Don't… even… mention it…" She added, Billy just continued grinning. "I'm serious, I'm not in the mood." And Billy nodded in agreement.

"But of course I noticed. You are overwhelmingly moody!" He joked, and Rebecca pulled his wolf tail out of annoyance. "Ouch! But seriously, doll face, you can't live without me." He pointed out proudly of his recent findings.

"As a matter of fact, I can." She began. "Doesn't mean it will be enjoyable, so don't try your luck, handsome. I am still yet to determine if it is a momentarily attraction, or a highly developed affection state." And Billy rolled his eyes.

"Do you always have to overwhelmingly ruin our conversations with your logic?" He wondered, and Rebecca blushed madly as was now usual, but ignored Billy and continued her way after Birkin."

**Arkay Forest.**

"I don't get it, I truly don't get it!" Prince Christopher mentioned, while riding his white horse around the forest, followed by his trusted cavalry and his steward riding a black horse next to him. "They can't be lying, they don't seem like the lying type, the girl was a noble, she renounced her nobility. She indeed believes there is a necromancer inside these woods, but I can't find any leads of what she described, not undead, not leeches, no red faces rotten farmers." He finished, and Wesker smiled at that last. "Were they lying? And if they were, why?"

"It would surprise you just how far people would hold a lie for achieving their selfish wishes, my prince." Wesker added, while placing more careful attention to his surroundings, and, while doing it so, seeing a slimy trail around the grass. "Some, even pretend to be good friends to the royal family to earn their trust and then stab them on the back. It is a work that means years of senseless servitude, and lies, a lot of lies, only to forge a fake friendship and then, when you are most comfortable…" Wesker continued, and Prince Christopher faced him in disbelief. "They destroy everything dear to you… only… for their selfish wishes…" And Wesker faced Prince Christopher directly, and eventually, the prince began laughing hard.

"Wesker my dear old friend, you always find a way to amuse me with your cleverness." The prince mentioned, and placed both hands at each of Wesker's shoulders. "But this isn't the moment for your odd sense of humor. I would doubt Billy, but he was ready to give his life for the girl he was trying to protect, and Rebecca renounced her nobility. It is too complex a scheme to even be a scheme. We should dig deeper into the forest. There must be something. Necromancy is not something easily hidden.

"The more reasons to be untrustworthy." Wesker explained. "What if they are purposely leading us into a fake direction to hide the real scheme elsewhere?" And Prince Christopher began buying that explanation. "We would have found rotten bodies, or at least a trail of the smell. So I presume, we are being deceived."

"Wesker, as much as I trust you, I really can't buy that explanation." And the steward closed his hand into a fist out of annoyance. He was losing his control over the prince. "When I see the relationship between those two… I see Jill… you know… it is the same feeling, odd since both have really opposite personalities, but still, the feeling is there." And Wesker rolled his eyes annoyed by the turn of the conversation. "Such sincerity in the way they care for one another can't be false. Rebecca… is truly concerned about this necromancy scheme…"

"Umm… the prince seems to be forgetting his place… I educated you better than that…" Wesker added, and Prince Christopher frowned. "Prince, do not forget: your relationship should always be placed above the personal interpretations." And Prince Christopher nodded in agreement. "Do I need to remind you about our little predicament? Your father and mother are already arranging the wedding between the heiress of the Redfield Family and the prince of the allied Kennedy Kingdom. And if you aren't careful enough, a foreign prince could take over Redfield Kingdom with the promise of marriage to be sealed between our kingdoms in only two weeks if the current prince isn't up to the King's expectations. Such is the way politics works." And Prince Christopher closed his hands into fists. "My advice… is for you to concentrate in your duty and your duty alone… not in vague relationships that may puzzle your judgment. Otherwise, once Princess Claire marries Prince Richard of Kennedy Kingdom… house Redfield could become the new home of the lion."

"So cold, Wesker! The wedding between my little sister and Prince Richard Kennedy isn't a subject I like to talk about. Even if the whole kingdom is already getting ready for the celebration, the truth is I know my sister, and she dislikes this agreement." And Wesker laughed silently at that last. "Now you got me worried… it's true, in only two weeks my sister will wed the prince of Kennedy Kingdom… I promised her I would try to speak my father out of the agreement…" And Wesker kept his silence. "Maybe… maybe I should speak to my father once again, maybe later it would be too late to change Claire's fate."

"Prince, what about the necromancy scheme?" Wesker added a little concerned, but in reality it was part of his plan to look that way. "The reason I brought the subject was for you to take on your responsibilities more seriously, not for you to worry about promises that you can't keep. It was your father's final resolution." And Prince Christopher grew more and more worried. "I understand… your love for your little sister is beyond my comprehension, you are willing to give it your best for your welfare thought, and that alone, is worth the try." And Prince Christopher nodded in agreement. "How about I continue with the necromancy investigation, and you ride back to your father and ask for his understanding?" And Prince Christopher faced Wesker with mixed feelings.

"You are my trusted steward… Wesker… and my friend…" And Wesker nodded. "But she is my little sister… and if I can convince my father into changing his mind and allowing Claire to marry out of love… then, by any means, I want to try… you understand… don't you…?" He wondered.

"Do I look like the kind of steward who thinks about formalizing a relationship, Prince Christopher?" And the prince laughed softly at that last. "Go, I will manage things here." And the prince nodded, and began riding back to the castle. "Now… Marcusius…" Wesker began. "Now that my prince is gone… teach me the real extension of your immortality formula."

"Foolish apprentice." A voice was heard. "I am your teacher… I receive no orders…" And vines came out from behind the trees, and began killing the guards that were left. Even the horses were killed by the vines which snapped their necks at an incredible speed and using very impressive struggling force. In a few seconds, almost 20 guards and horses were killed, and Wesker had to control his horse. "But I like showing off my superiority in front of your face… my beloved apprentice…" The voice continued, and the owner finally made it out from behind of a tree, but remained hidden inside of the shadows. "You got my letter I presume?"

"Your little joke about immortality was well appreciated." Wesker mentioned. "How did you do it? You even look far younger, than the old man who kicked me out of his study at Raccoonheim, once I disobeyed your orders and began experimenting on my own." And Marcusius just faced Wesker with interest. "I imagined you… conquering the lands with your immortality."

"Am I not?" He asked with a smile. "I got plenty of time, I am immortal after all. I even managed to heal my body from the boundaries of elderly. I am, once again, beautiful and young." And Wesker made a mockery at that last comment. "I suppose you want immortality too? What a shame. I don't feel like sharing." And Wesker saw some leeches sliding around the arms of lord Marcusius. "Unless that is… you want to become part of my immortal army of undead." And Wesker saw many undead hiding behind the trees. "They aren't that dangerous I admit. But I don't need to feed them, or train them, they just obey, they don't feel pain. So what if they are easily killed? With some minor improvements to the formula, my leeches will be able to infect my enemies. Entire cities will vow to me, unless, they want to become Infected Lands." Marcusius concluded.

"Very clever." Wesker mentioned. "But can some undead truly destroy an army on their own?" And Wesker then saw a stump moving, or at least he thought it was one. In reality it was a giant-looking undead, with a giant claw coming out of its hand. "Looks like you have been perfecting the formula." And Marcusius nodded in agreement. "What is that?"

"Tyrant." The man added. "My best creation so far." And the white skinned creature walked toward Wesker, who didn't even back off. He was that prideful. "You see, Wesker… my immortality formula, may not be perfect… but with each experiment, each undead… it becomes stronger." And Wesker nodded. "There is a deadly problem with my formula though… a problem certain girl wants to expose to the world." And Wesker thought about Rebecca once again. "Take her out of Redfield's walls. And maybe, I will give you the formula for immortality."

"Which one?" And Marcusius was impressed, but just smiled for him. "It's curious thought… the girl is already out of the castle's walls. Look for my lab at your old manor, and you will find her." And Marcusius smiled evilly. "The formula… now…" And Marcusius nodded in agreement, and delivered a bottle with a violet colored liquid inside. "Thank you, my Lord Marcusius."

"Serve me well and I will always compensate you." He began. "But make sure you drink it at night. We don't want accidents, do we?" And then Marcusius speeded away, surprising Wesker with his speed. The formula he was using was amazing, but Wesker knew better, he was smart, and while glaring at the glass in his hand, he knew, that Marcusius was lying.

**Marcusius' Mansion.**

"Here we are! Home sweet home!" Birkin mentioned, and once he did, Rebecca and Billy made it out from behind a painting Birkin had moved aside. "This is Marcusius' Mansion. But my old teacher is long gone. Please make yourself at home, I certainly did, so did the steward, although he rarely comes." Birkin continued, while both Rebecca and Billy faced every possible direction, amazed by the extension of the mansion.

"Dad!" A girl yelled, and both Billy and Rebecca hid behind of a knight's armor, thinking they could be discovered. "Where were you? I was worried!" The girl added and hugged her father, who hugged her back and tickled her a little. "Who are they?" The girl wondered.

"Servants." Birkin added, and Rebecca felt her anger rising. "They are here to investigate something, do not concern yourself with trivial matters. Did you take your medicines?" And the girl nodded. "Good, now go and have some fun, dad will be busy for a while." And the girl nodded and began running away. "That's my daughter, Sherry. She got… a condition… so she can't leave the study." And Birkin then faced the odd couple, and jolted in anger. "It's not important! We need to work on the serum before the undead become contagious."

"Condition?" Rebecca wondered. And Birkin faced away out of annoyance. "I know about medicine. Maybe I could examine your daughter, see what's wrong with her? What are the symptoms?" But Birkin pointed at the worktable next to the study. "Regardless of how much I dislike you, it's not fair for your daughter. If I can be of assistance, then I…"

"There is no time! Your samples will root!" And Rebecca remembered the fragile condition of her samples. "No one can help my daughter anyway. Her problem… is her heart…" And Rebecca widened her eyes when hearing that last.

"Dysfunctional beat." And Birkin faced away in annoyance, and entered the lab to begin his own experiment. Billy in the other hand just faced the blond haired 12 years old, as she breathed heavily while running around chasing her cat, and then at Rebecca, who looked really concerned. "Poor child." She added while facing the girl, and once she noticed Billy's concern, Rebecca decided to explain. "Just as the brain is difficult to understand… the heart is as well…" And Billy nodded. "A heart pumps blood… that's basically all we know. But sometimes, the pumping is erratic… sometimes too fast… sometimes too slow… people tire faster with little effort, or are just very imperative and suffer chest pains. This girl… she places a lot of effort into moving… look at her breathing… her heart… pumps too slowly… she will die soon." And Billy felt a pain in his chest. "Medicine… it is a fairly new concept… it was mostly used to heal wounds… but to heal internal organs… that's… basically impossible… how can someone fix a broken heart?" And Rebecca cried, and Billy placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Investigating." He added with a smile, and Rebecca widened her eyes at that last. "I guess I understand you now a little better." And Rebecca nodded. "It's is overwhelmingly impressive!" And Rebecca lowered her head ashamed.

"Can you please leave the overwhelming word aside?" And Billy grinned and moved his head in negation. "Let me guess… you were bored and read that in an encyclopedia and now you want to use it to describe anything that happens." And Billy smiled.

"Trying to become smart for my girl." And Rebeca blushed. "So, are you overwhelmed by my trying to understand your world plan?" And she gulped, and nodded in agreement.

"Actually… I must admit it is overwhelming." And she smiled, and Billy smiled back at her. "But you need to read a lot of books. Try your best, maybe one day we will be able to have a more… intellectual talk." And Billy of course waved the thought away.

"No chance, doll face." He joked, and Rebecca delivered a soft smile to him, one that attracted Billy quiet a lot. "Although… if you gave me more liberties at night… maybe I could try to be smarter." He added, half joking, half being serious.

"You are truly disturbing some times." Rebecca confessed, and instead, walked over her new work station. "These are… this… this is a wizard's study!" She mentioned, and faced many strange crystals with shiny colors, some rat and raven limbs, and disturbing glasses with a doubtful red liquid inside. "This is almost like a necromancy laboratory!" Rebecca yelled. "I'm not working here." She complained.

"Are you accusing me of necromancy? Those are rat and raven limbs! Do you see a finger or a human organ anywhere? I told you this was a lab that wouldn't be well seen inside the castles walls, didn't I?" And Rebecca bit her lips. "Don't tell me you actually believe in magic, all these got a scientifically explanation, like fire for instance." Birkin mentioned while placing some strange powder in a plate and then hitting a pair of rocks together to create a blue flame, which freaked out Billy. "Magic is just un-comprehended science, is it not?" And Rebecca faced away, not wanting to admit it. "This lab got anything you need, from fire powder, to clean containers. True, there are rat and crow limbs, and a human skull, but they are only creepy adornments. The steward is a crazy man after all. This is your only chance to extract the serum of your samples." And Birkin placed an odd liquid inside of a bowl, and placed some petals from a rose there, and began heating the mixture. "I even heard you talking about investigating an undead's brain… so you aren't entirely innocent, Rebecca." And the girl faced him with hatred.

"Hey!" Billy suddenly yelled and grabbed Birkin by the neck. "She is not your spouse… so I suggest you call her Lady Rebecca at least. Or the groom, will beat you senseless, am I clear?" and Rebecca smiled softly at that last. "Are you really going to work in this lab? I'm not an expert but… isn't this… magic…?"

"Magic doesn't exist." Rebecca added. "There is only forbidden science… necromancy is one of them… this level of alchemy is also known as a dark art, but it is still science. Unexplainable one, but still science." And Rebecca faced the many liquids, crystals, and samples all around the work tables. "I will do it…" And Billy grew worried. "I'm not losing you… this could be our only chance… so… I'm going to at least try… will that be ok…?" And Billy thought about it. "It's that or a shave… your pick…" And Billy frowned.

"I don't know… maybe I do need a shave…" He joked, and Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Can I help?" and the girl nodded, and in no time she began giving indications for Billy to bring materials to her, and the girl continued mixing several powders, and burning them in flames of different colors, which defined different boiling points, and she tested the little samples she had left, this was science to an extent that was forbidden, but was perhaps the only way to get the result she needed.

**Redfield Kingdom.**

"But my king… is it really fair for Claire to get married by force?" Prince Christopher wondered while he and his father walked around the halls of their immense palace. Prince Christopher was truly concerned for his sister's welfare after all, and was trying to convince the king into changing his mind, even when all around the kingdom the news brought happiness to everyone. "You do notice Claire locking herself inside of her room, right? She dislikes this idea, I'm even sure she is only accepting over royal responsibility, not because of her heart's content."

"Son." King Michael began, and Prince Christopher flinched at the tone of voice of his father. "We already had this conversation… I think it is the seventh time." And Prince Christopher nodded once again. "Want to save my daughter from her marriage, then get married yourself!"

"That's not the point!" Prince Christopher complained. "We are talking about Claire, we are not talking about me, I'm not ready, I don't want to get married yet, there is a lot of thinking to be done, I need to make sure she is the right woman, with no pressure."

"Please! Are you even listening to yourself, son?" King Michael mentioned. "Little are the families who give their firstborns the choice of selecting their brides. And you went on selecting the prince of a foreign kingdom! I'm glad for your choice but really, you need to formalize, if you don't then I'm afraid I'm forcing your sister into it." And Prince Christopher moved his head in negation. "I'm old! I want to have grandsons you know."

"Yeah, well, maybe I'm not ready to be a father yet." The prince complained. "I need adventure, I need battles, I'm not ready to sit all day in the throne and hear about people complaining over and over again over matters that I don't care." And King Michael delivered an odd stare to his son. "Ok, maybe I am the one complaining over and over again on a matter that you don't care about." Prince Christopher added in annoyance.

"I care about you and your sister." And Prince Christopher began complaining, and both ended discussing in the middle of the hall way out of annoyance. "Enough, Christopher!" The king yelled, and the prince took a deep breath and made a reverence. "This is exactly why I am arranging a marriage with a member of the house of the lion. Richard Kennedy, is a gentleman, a fine prince, and he loves my daughter deeply. You are aware of the kind of man he is, you know he is suited for Claire."

"He is… I know he is, we dueled in the last carnival, he literally mopped the floor with me, and maybe I won but he got an impressive right sword-arm." And the king nodded in agreement. "But father… have you asked Claire even once? Are you sure this is what she wants? If she openly admits it's all right with her I swear I will quit on bothering you with this matter. Just please… talk to her… all right?" And the king rubbed his long beard with interest. "Sorry for not behaving up to the standards, father." He apologized and made a reverence.

"It's all right, son. You will see Claire will be happy." And the prince nodded in agreement, and began retiring. "Dear son… one day you will be king…" The king whispered, but Prince Christopher didn't hear him. "But with your mind more centered in the battlefield, and less in your kingdom… I'm afraid I will have to entrust that responsibility to Claire until you mature enough, and gather enough wisdom… for such reason… I can't allow my daughter to follow her heart."

**Marcusius' Mansion.**

A huge explosion was heard, and dust covered the whole laboratory. Rebecca had accidentally mixed some very volatile components, and the reaction blew up on her face, forcing her to cough some black clouds, and yet, a smile was drawn on her face.

"I did it!" She exclaimed happily, and faced a green liquid on a tube. "I found the base component! I found it! This is the serum! The one the necromancer is using to re-start the blood running through a lifeless body!" She added while facing the tube, the slimy component seemed to be pumping somehow. "The component is like human blood, powered by a glycerical component… something like slime… but this slime… it moves up and down, faking the rhythm of the blood though a vein… drinking it wouldn't work at all, at least not with the same results it is supposed to work with, since the component needs to enter the blood directly to be fully functional…" And Rebecca would have continued with the explanation, if Billy hadn't pulled his end of the chain until she tripped and fell on top of him. "What?" She wondered.

"What do you mean what? You blew the whole place!" Billy mentioned while pointing all around the place, and Rebecca nodded upon seeing the disaster. "Next time you yell that you got it, make sure you leave the powder somewhere you don't end up blowing it!"

"It was only an accident! Now you know why these dark arts are forbidden!" And Billy felt his eyebrow tickling him, but there is no way he could get mad at the girl in front of her, she looked so beautiful with the ashes on her face, so innocent trying to clean it away only to end getting her face even dirtier. She was a weird girl, interested in things he couldn't and wouldn't understand even if she explained them to him. But that latent curiosity, was very attractive to his eyes, and he ended placing his hand at her cheek, and carefully pulling her toward a kiss that she wasn't expecting. Her eyes were even wide open when it happened, and she didn't even get the time to close them since someone clearing his throat won their attention.

"If you are done making out in front of my daughter. Can you please explain to me how did you extract the base component from the blood samples?" Birkin wondered, and despite Rebecca's initial dislike of Birkin, the pride she felt for discovering the base component was enough for her to forget her hatred and try to talk scientific to scientific.

"It was simple actually, trying different boiling points I began seeing the ash-like components were nothing but discomposed cells, and began filtering the liquid out of all impurities!" She began, and Billy slapped his own forehead hard. Sometimes he loved her just as much as he hated her. "Different boiling points cleaned the component over and over, until there was no leftover components left, and I got a viscous liquid. I tried different combinations, to see the reactions, but it wasn't until I found a vital component to add to the mix that the base component reacted. It moved! Like a heart-beat! The base component reacts to slime! Leech slime!" And Birkin was very surprised. "The idea came to me after… eh… well… never mind… I just tried leech slime by mere accident…" And Billy raised an eyebrow at her.

"Leech slime?" Birkin wondered. "Perhaps… I never actually thought about it." And Birking moved toward his work table and began replicating the experiment of Rebecca by following the same instructions. "Trying different boiling points… and I got enough components to replicate the serum if this works… I wonder… perhaps… if this serum managed to keep master Marcusius alive then maybe…" And Birkin continued with the experiment, and Billy pulled his end of the chain to force Rebecca to his side.

"Why didn't you tell him about the leeches and how they control the undead?" Billy wondered, and Rebecca carefully placed her hand at his mouth, shutting him up gently. "Waff iff iff?" He began, and Rebecca moved her head in negation.

"I don't trust him, that's all." She explained. "I got carried away when I replicated the serum's base component. So I explained to him how I did it. But I actually don't trust him enough. I don't know why is he helping us, I'm certain there is something he wants." And Rebecca then faced the little girl, that was playing around Rebecca's purse. "Hi Sherry." She whispered, and the girl waved her hand gently toward Rebecca. "Oh, wait! The ink needs to dry first before you play with that book!" And Sherry got worried when noticing Rebecca found her playing with her notes. "I usually write my progresses immediately after an experiment so I can track my findings back, don't close it." Rebecca explained, and Sherry nodded and ran away in silence while Rebecca faced the girl. "Aw… I love kids so much…" She mentioned.

"Well, you won't get any if you keep on avoiding me at nights." Billy joked, and Rebecca made a face full of embarrassment and opened her mouth as to speak, when suddenly she was startled by Birkin's strong yelling.

"It worked! It worked!" He yelled hard, and Birkin faced a couple of tubes with white pumping liquids inside. "He was right! He was right! This component! It is a continuous source of oxygen energy! It feeds of oxygen particles, and spreads!" Birkin continued, and Rebecca faced the tubes with interest. "If infusing this component directly to the blood, it would keep on creating oxygen forever! The heart would always pump oxygen without needing food, or water, or anything! A continuous source of heart rhythm! And since the flow is so clean, the veins wouldn't deteriorate! It's the perfect elixir of eternal life and health!"

"Elixir of eternal life and health?" Rebecca wondered, and Birkin noticed he was speaking out loud. "Birkin… you are… playing to be god?" And the man took a sword out from below his tunic and tried to slay Rebecca, but Billy placed himself in the way holding the chain to trap the sword with it and disarmed Birkin with little effort. "Birkin!" Rebecca yelled.

"You wouldn't understand! This is what I have always been searching for! The elixir of eternal youth and health! And it is here! He was right! What I needed was to stop thinking like a necromancer and start thinking like a scholar." And both Billy and Rebecca widened their eyes, and Birkin covered his mouth.

"Ne-ne-necromancer?" Rebecca wondered. "You are the necromancer?" And Billy pulled his own sword out, and delivered Birkin's one to Rebecca. "I can't believe it… we were tricked… we actually helped you! I believed that maybe, just maybe, your concern about the people of Redfield Kingdom was for real."

"Leave my dad alone!" Sherry yelled and placed herself in front of her father, and she began breathing heavily. "Dad is not a bad person! He loves me and he loved mom before the accident!" And Rebecca faced Birkin with hatred, and Birkin just rubbed his daughter's hair.

"That's right honey. I loved your mother… I loved her dearly…" He began. "And I love you." And Birkin delivered a tube to his daughter. "Go ahead… drink this…" And Rebecca was horrified. "Screw Wesker…" Birkin whispered. "If this formula can cure my daughter, there is nothing else I care about."

"Birkin! The serum is not supposed to be drunk! It is supposed to be administrated directly to the blood!" Rebecca yelled. "Even if it is the base component for an elixir of youth or whatever you think it may be, there is no telling of what would happen if the digestive system starts separating the components before they reach the blood!" And Billy faced Rebecca with concern. "This is not the moment to explain it to you! But drinking the component could have different chemic reactions than placing it directly inside of a vein."

"Maybe I would understand that if I understood you." Billy mentioned. "Come one sweat heart. Didn't your daddy tell you not to drink stuff strangers give to you?" And the girl blinked twice at that last. "Fine, bad example." Billy mentioned.

"Birkin! You are using your own daughter as test subject!" Rebecca yelled, and Birkin encouraged his daughter to drink, and the girl did as she was ordered. "Stop her!" Rebecca ordered, and Billy nodded and ran toward the girl, and when he did they all heard the sound of a window being broken. "Billy!" Rebecca yelled horrified, as a Crimson Undead entered the mansion through the window.

"Ow, come on! It's not even that late!" Billy complained, and faced out of the window, it was already night time and more Crimson Undead were entering the mansion. "We are screwed." He added, and Birkin then ran past the two while holding his daughter's hand, who had been choking after drinking the serum, and then he began opening the secret passage. "I keep an eye on the undead, you get him!" Billy yelled, but the chain reached its limits really fast. "Damn chain!" He added, and the undead launched himself toward him and he began slaying them, but more and more undead entered through the window. "Doll face?" Billy wondered, and Rebecca launched her sword in Birkin's direction, cutting him at the shoulder and freaking out Sherry. "Kill the necromancer!"

"Necromancer?" Birkin added. "I'm not the necromancer… I'm his apprentice…" And Birkin ran inside of the tunnel, followed by his daughter. "This is his home thought, and I suppose he wants it back." And Birkin closed the passage, and when Rebecca tried to open the painting so they could escape, she noticed the painting wasn't moving.

"He trapped us!" She yelled, and Billy pulled her and began dodging undead. "Wait! The base component!" She complained and faced the work table, rushed to it, and took the green liquid and her purse with her. Shortly after, a Crimson Undead jumped on top of the table and tried to slash her head off, but Billy pulled the chain and saved her life just barely.

"Ok, maybe I like this chain a little." He began. "Especially if it helps me fish pretty girls." And Rebecca was about to say it wasn't the moment, when Billy swung his sword and slayed an undead. "I know, it's not the moment, now move your butt and get us out of here! I'm horrible with directions!" And Rebecca nodded and began running and pulling the chain.

"Front door, front door! Where is the front door?" She yelled while running, and Billy ran after her, followed by seven Crimson Undead. "Maybe this door… no, living room!" She complained and pulled the chain. "Wait! Think! You were a noble! You lived in a place like this! The living room is in the middle of every mansion, and to reach the living room you pass… the trophy room!" And she pulled the chain and Billy followed after slaying a Crimson Undead, and followed her though a door, and they found a room full with antiques, armors and hunting trophies. "The trophy room is the first impression after the reception!" She explained while pointing at a long and wide hall, and at a double door. "And there is the front door!" She yelled, Billy nodded, and kicked the door open, revealing the forest outside.

"Woman, is there anything you don't analyze?" Billy complained, and then cut a Crimson Undead's head off, and its head landed on his hands. "Want to admire its brain and see if it's round?" Billy added while showing the undead's head to her, and she quickly pulled her end of the chain, forcing Billy to let go of the head. "It was a joke, lady!"

"Don't touch them! Billy! What have you done?" She added with teary eyes, and pulled her chain hard. "River! I need a river! River!" She yelled while leaving the mansion and Billy slayed another two of the Crimson Undead. "Thanks the divine one, there is a river here!" And Billy slayed a fourth Crimson Undead, and once he did, Rebecca pulled him toward the river. "Wash your hands! Do it! During the experimenting, I noticed… their cells are regenerating, but aren't getting any healthier… they are multiplying, like a flu. It's becoming contagious!" And Billy widened his eyes, and began washing his hands by the river.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about being infected by mere skin to skin touch." A voice was heard, and at the other side of the river, they both saw the man they met at the hill when they traveled by ship. "I'm Lord Marcusius, an honor to finally meet someone with an awoken mind as intriguing as yours, dear lady. You did a great job discovering the base component of my serum. I knew you were dangerous."

"He is… the necromancer…?" Rebecca added horrified. "Billy… we found him… he is the one who controls the leeches…" And Billy quickly took his hands off the water, when he noticed the leeches swimming inside. The last of the Crimson Undead then arrived, and while Rebecca was lost in her thoughts, Billy took his sword and drew a perimeter as far as his end of the chain allowed it, slaying the Crimson Undead, or keeping them away from Rebecca. "What do you want?"

"Killing you for starters." Marcusius added. "You are too dangerous… you replicated the base component, and with it you could create a serum to prevent infection. And I can't have that, no, it would be troublesome. Do you even know why I have an army of undead? Because they are contagious! They kill someone, they get infected! By the way, the infection route is oral. You need to be bitten, and get the contaminated serum injected directly to your blood."

"I will inform King Michael about this." Rebecca mentioned. "I will inform him about the weakness to fire… everything is in my notes…" And Rebecca searched inside of her purse, and when she did, her eyes widened. "My notes!" She yelled, and Billy slayed the last of the undead. "But I got them with me! I never allowed Birkin to get close to my bag! How did he…?" And then Rebecca remembered Sherry going close to her notes and she even scolding her. "Sherry… I… was too busy keeping an eye on Birkin… that girl… she… she stole my notes…" And Marcusius smiled when hearing the name of one of his apprentices.

"Birkin? So… that fool still lives?" And Billy arrived and placed Rebecca at his back. "Birkin is good at stealing someone else's works! I thought that killing his beloved wife would be enough for him to understand not to try it ever again… it's so disappointing to know it wasn't. I will have to kill that girl… Sherry… maybe then he will learn…" And Marcusius began walking away. "If Birkin was inside of the mansion, then he took the secret passage to the castle… I will catch up and have a very unpleasant conversation with him, in the meantime. Be good friends with Tyrant." And both then saw the trees moving abruptly, as if something huge was moving inside of the forest.

"What in hell's name is that?" Billy wondered, and felt Rebecca taking his hand and gulping hard, her eyes were even in tears, when she saw a creature of white skin, and horrible veins popping around it's chest until rounding a heart-like organ, and with a huge scythe-like bone in its right hand, appear in front of them at the other side of the river. "We are screwed." Billy added.

"I should have allowed you to touch me indecently." Rebecca added while crying. "I don't want to die yet!" She cried, and the beast jumped from its side of the river to their own. "Billy!" She yelled extremely scared.

"Woman! Shut up and quit on yelling your mind out!" And Billy carried her princess-style, not wanting to risk on tripping with the chain. "Get a hold of yourself! I need you with me, Rebecca! I need a scientific explanation! Or an idea, or something!"

"I got nothing… I'm… I'm… I'm in shock! I don't want to die!" She continued sobbing, and the huge creature reached them, and Billy had to jump out of the way to dodge the creature. "Stay away! Just stay away!" And the beast swung its giant nail, and Billy placed his sword in the way, which broke in half under the strong force of the bone-made nail.

"Say something smart, doll face… I need to make sure I'm not losing it…" Billy added while facing the broken sword, and then saw the bone being lifted, and it falling at a high speed, cutting Billy's clothes by the chest, and shattering his heavy armor. "Not like this!" Billy yelled, and used his broken sword to slay the beast's right eye off, causing the creature a great deal of pain. "If you are not going to cooperate with a smart plan then we run for it!" Billy yelled and pulled Rebecca's hand, leading her toward a random direction. "If we follow the river we will sooner or later find civilization. Sooner or later, sooner or later, better be sooner!" Billy complained, and ran through the forest in fear, and while knowing the creature was once again following them, since he could feel its giant steps getting closer and closer. "I hear falling water!" And Rebecca widened her eyes, they had reached a dead end, a cliff, and next to them the river's water was falling in the form of a waterfall. "How fast I ran out of ideas… it's overwhelming…" Billy added with an emotionless tone of voice.

"I liked you dump anyway." Rebecca added with tears in her eyes, and hugged Billy hard. "Sorry… for keeping my barriers up… I'm really… really sorry…" And Billy just hugged her back, while the beast ran toward them. For a moment there, everything went in slow motion for him. The wind the falling water was forcing because of the speed of the waterfall was pushing Billy's and Rebecca's hair toward the cliff. It would be a beautiful moment if they weren't about to die. In front of them, the monster was now closer than ever, and was furious, below there was water, but it was too high a cliff to even thinking about jumping.

"It's worth a try." Billy added, and took Rebecca's head and forced her into a kiss. "Trust me!" He yelled, and then took her hand tightly, Rebecca noticed the look in his eyes, he was scared, Billy, her prince, her savior, her bodyguard, was for once scared. "Jump with me!" And Rebecca nodded, and moments before the beast caught up to them, they both jumped.

There were a lot of trees growing by the side of the mountain, and once falling, they hit them with their bodies several times until their chain got stuck on one of them, tensing their arms and causing them both a great deal of pain. Both yelled horribly when the tree prevented their fall and they ended suspended in midair, each at a side of the tree, but Billy yelled even harder when the beast fell down and grabbed onto his legs before continuing its fall.

"Billyyyyy!" Rebecca yelled when she saw the look of pain and heard his horrible yelling, his arm was also horribly bended. It was probably broken. "Dear lord! Billy, your arm!" She yelled and cried, and then saw the creature trying to climb Billy, but the man kicked it several times.

"It's not… my good arm… anyway… my sword arm is the right one…" And Rebecca moved her head in negation, horrified. "Curses, just leave us alone!" Billy yelled, and continued kicking, but the beast wasn't giving up. "Hell… this isn't good." Billy then faced the chain, and tried to move his broken arm. It could still be moved, which meant the bone wasn't broken but his muscles had stretched horribly, maybe he would heal, if it was muscular there was a possibility, but he didn't mind at all, he needed both arms to climb, and so, he tried, and when he did he noticed the chain was trapped in the branch, he couldn't get unstuck. "I can't… get unstuck?" And Billy widened his eyes. "Rebecca… maybe I'm not that stupid… because I got an idea." And Billy lifted his broken sword, and swung it furiously, hitting the chain against the stone.

"What are you doing?" Rebecca wondered while crying hard, and Billy swung again. "Dear lord, please no! You aren't going to do what I think you are going to do!" Rebecca yelled. "Please, don't listen to your brain!" She begged.

"I'm not, doll face! I'm listening to my heart! I guess you were right and no one truly knows about how it works!" He replied, and hit the chain once again, and it began breaking. "And my heart tells me… not to allow this beast to get to you…" And the Tyrant swung his bone-nail, and Rebecca had to move aside to dodge it. "Hey… Rebecca…" And the girl faced Billy, with tears drowning her eyes. "I love you." And he hit the chain one last time, and the chain broke. Forcing Billy and the Tyrant to fall down the waterfall.

"Billyyyyy!" Rebecca yelled, she wasn't falling, her end of the chain was trapped in the tree, but she saw Billy and the Tyrant falling, and being raged away by the strong current. "Billy! I love you too! I love you! I love you too! Please! Come back!" Rebecca continued yelling, but it was useless, Billy was gone, he disappeared with the river, and Rebecca cursed herself, for not keeping their promise. They should have gotten married once reaching Redfield Kingdom.

* * *

**Ok, I accidentally fell into that ending. Maybe I got carried away, but oh well, it's written, now I keep it. Even if the last part turned out too out of character in my opinion.**

**At any rate, that's all for the time being, maybe I will update again next Friday, give me your thoughts, maybe I will update faster that way, hahaha, just kidding.**


	6. Bond

**You people are evil! Only two reviews for last chapter, I quit and I'm not writing ever again T_T (Hahaha, yeah right!). Oh well, can't be helped, but I missed my cultural teacher (Guest).**

**For this chapter, well, there are a few surprises. Actually, it is far longer than the average chapters I have written before. Why? Because this author's sharp tongue accidentally insulted the birthday girl for this story (Her birthday already passed but I'm calling her that for the reference). So, Kit says her sister is not mad, but I made her feel sad, so that made me feel sad too, and I drank too much coffee so I am saying weird stuff again and feeling like I need to compensate for my lack of manners, and so, I made a bigger effort than ever and finished a huge chapter in the blink of an eye! Well, not that fast, but still fast!**

**So, a very big sorry for Anna (vows for her forgiveness), and now, without further interruptions, let's reply to the reviews! The only two reviews T_T, hahaha, just kidding!**

**kunfupandalover: You really think me as cruel as to hurt poor Billy? (Man you broke his arm!) Oh right… ok, maybe I'm a little cruel. (You threw him down a cliff!), Ok fine! Maybe I'm something cruel. (You negated him a night with Rebecca!) Ok! I'm heartless! Poor Billy! T_T.**

**Kit2000: Cool new avatar ladies! I replied most of your comments on the review reply, but I will do it again to respect the continuity of my replies! Hahaha, I'm glad you liked Rebecca's scientific explanations, and I'm not smart, Wikipedia helped a lot! Hahaha, morals of decent behavior! I still can't stop laughing at that part! It is hilarious because it is so true! Hahahahaha! As I mentioned in my reply to your review, I'm glad you are liking this Billy so far, but maybe I'm exaggerating a little, so I will try to cut some slack to the jokes and give this story a little of action, you will see! And I also liked the Rebecca in ashes part! Even if I wrote it myself! Thanks for your reviews girls, now enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

**July 23, 1998 A.C. Marcus Mansion.**

"Stay away!" The sound of her own voice echoing inside of her head, and three explosions following, woke Rebecca's senses. She was dreaming again, she knew it, once again having that future sighting she hated so much. This time she saw herself launching spheres of fire through the metallic tube she though was cowardly to use, hitting a leech made creature, and forcing it to break into its components. "I'm truly… losing my coolness already… how many of these things are there?" She wondered, and Rebecca faced her future self, not really understanding the meaning of her dreams. It had been a while since she had them.

"I would worry about the monkeys, doll face. One of them escaped me." Billy, the other Billy, mentioned while carrying a metal tube that was larger than the girl's one. With simple deduction, Rebecca knew that tube was way stronger than the small ones. Perhaps the explosion was also of wider range, but, she didn't mind. She just faced Billy while remembering her own one, and her eyes watered. "Maybe we should…" He began, but then saw a monkey landing in the middle of him and his Rebecca, and he fired his tube, creating a huge explosion, but the monkey evaded him, launched itself against him, and knocked him down what Rebecca thought was a cliff. She understood her future sighting just then.

"Billyyyyy!" Her other-self yelled, her eyes full of concern, and pain. Rebecca then knew. These visions weren't just dreams. She was seen her future life, a life tied to this man, this Billy, this person she thought she loved. It was a bond stronger than just love, it was a tie that kept them together, or at least gave them the choice for it to work that way. Billy always protected her, and she always denied him, and that eventually lead into him falling a cliff, and leaving her alone.

"I don't… want that…" Rebecca added. "No… suffering this… over and over… reincarnation… I guess… I believe in reincarnation…" She concluded. "But I don't want to wait for another chance… I don't want to lose you… over… and over again… until one day I finally keep my promises… not anymore… Billy…" She began, and her vision shattered.

**July 27, 480 A.C. Arkay Forest.**

"You better be alive!" She yelled, and found herself suspended in the middle of the cliff, where she ended trapped thanks to the chain on her right hand. "You got to be… you… you need to be alive… we are tied together… by a bond deeper than a marital promise… I don't know how, I don't know why… and I certainly don't care… we surely have met before countless times… and we will keep on finding our way back together… our chain… is larger and stronger… I will find you again! Whether it is in this life or the other one!" And with that resolve, she pulled her chain, even when her wounded arm prevented her from moving it freely, she then grabbed the chain with her left hand, and began pulling herself up. She was thin, so despite not having a good condition for such effort, she managed, and climbed the tree. She then clumsily got her chain unstuck, and tried to keep on climbing. It was a difficult task, but it was climbing or falling, and since she didn't know how to swim, she had to climb. "Billy… I will… keep my promise…" And Rebecca kept on climbing.

* * *

**Resident Evil: Necromancer Chronicles.**

**Chapter Six: Bond.**

* * *

"…Rebecca…" Billy added weakly while finally recovering his senses. Somehow he managed to stay afloat and reach the shore. He didn't know how, or why, he was wearing a heavy armor, the usual would be sinking to the bottom of the river. But he didn't, he was at the shore, and when he stood up and tried to walk away from the river still hitting his weak body, he found out the reason. His end of the chain was stuck into something, and Billy freaked out. "Ow for the love of… come on!" He complained. His chain was stuck to the Tyrant's claw, and since the unconscious Tyrant wasn't wearing armor, it floated, keeping him on float thanks to the chain. Billy quickly looked around for his broken sword, and found it close to where he had woken up. He took the sword, and approached the monster. "There is never a way to be too certain about these creatures being dead or not… but I have to get unstuck and find Rebecca." He added, but upon moving, his left arm caused him a lot of pain. "Ught! Damn… it hurts a great deal!" And Billy tried getting the chain unstuck with no luck. "You are heavy… let got… arght!" And the pain in his arm returned.

"Grrr…" Billy suddenly heard, his yell had woken up the monster, and an annoyed and almost defeated glare appeared on his face, as he saw the creature standing up once again, and when doing it so, releasing his end of the chain. The Tyrant then faced Billy, and roared hard at him, forcing Billy to ready his broken sword.

"I'm not going to die… not now… I still need that know-it-all keeping her promise. I haven't even touched her dammit!" And the Tyrant swung his nail, and Billy jumped away, rolled on the ground, but that forced him to hurt his arm. "Aaaaaght! Darn it! Darn it all!" He complained, and then evaded the Tyrants feet when the beast tried to step on him, and Billy stabbed its foot, causing the Tyrant to feel a lot of pain and try to stab him with his nail. "Hey ugly! Can we at least settle this down with a wine bottle?" And the Tyrant swung once again, and Billy tried to run, only for the Tyrant to step on the chain, pulling him toward the ground once again with a yell of pain, but somehow Billy still managed to avoid the Tyrant. "Think, come on, think… this thing is really strong, and with a sword this short I can't even try to cut its head off! And look at that neck, it's overwhelmingly fat! Just as those creepy veins, it would take me a lot of swinging to cut its head off!" But then Billy remembered Rebecca's words, and his eyes widened. "A heart pumps blood into the brain through the veins… the brain then sends an unknown energy though some wave-like something!" Billy yelled, and then dodged the Tyrant. "The wave things on the not round brain are the memory, the experience… and that unknown energy creates some chemic reactions… and creates…" And Billy faced the Tyrant's heart. "Life!" He smirked. "Thanks a lot doll face… now I know what I need to do… and what I will do to you when I find you! Screw the marital vows!" Billy yelled, and then began running toward a tree. "Come and get me, ugly!" He yelled, and the Tyrant ran after him with his bone-nail ready. "Hit me!" Billy yelled, and the Tyrant launched his bone-nail, Billy dodged, although part of his clothes were ripen off at the height of his right arm before the bone got stuck on a tree. "Now go to hell!" And Billy stabbed the creature several times on its chest.

"Greaaaaarght!" The creature yelled, and it tried to grab Billy with its free arm, but Billy dodged, and kicked the creature's heart hard and buried its sword even deeper. The creature then began losing it, and blood began falling from its mouth, Billy then backed off a little, while the Tyrant finally stopped moving, and its heart stopped beating.

"And stay away from my bride!" He yelled, although he knew it was of no use at all. Billy then took his sword out, walked a few steps, and fell on the grass, beaten because of the effort. "So… all this time… I was actually paying attention to her… how annoying…" And Billy hit his forehead with the wet ground softly. "Stay awake… if you fall asleep… then… you may not wake up at all… think about her… come on… she is alone and it's still dark… find her… just… find her…" But despite Billy's effort, the man ended falling down unconscious once again.

He remained like that for a while, trying to find the strength to stand up and look for Rebecca, but he was badly injured, and was breathing heavily because of the effort. Regardless of how hard he tried it was mostly a useless effort. However, something else forced him to rethink about his tiredness. A sword was being pointed at his face.

"Stand up." He heard a female voice, and Billy cursed his luck between lips. He couldn't possibly do that, his arm was broken, and he had just killed a beast. "Do so now or I'm afraid I will have to kill you." She continued.

"He is the one. The man with the scorpion tattoo!" A man mentioned, and Billy understood what was going on, this was a capturing party, hunting for his head. "I'm sure he is the responsible for the dead of my teammates as well! I beg of you not to allow him an audience with King Michael. His kind heart will much likely leave his crimes unpunished."

"Hold your tongue, Sir Dewey." The woman asked. "Noble or not, you deserve respect to the king of Redfield Kingdom. And that's exactly where we are heading." And Billy tried to stand up weakly, and hit the sword of the woman away with his own. "Facing me with a broken sword? Do you even have any idea of who you are lifting your sword against?" The woman mentioned, and many swords followed her fierce voice.

"I don't care…" Billy mentioned. "Do you see that creature by the tree? I killed it… with my broken sword…" And the woman was impressed. "Because of that creature, I was taken apart from my bride… and I'm not going to lose her. So stay away… I don't want more innocent souls as burdens in my own." And the woman faced the man with disbelief. "Tell Prince Christopher… that Rebecca found the serum of the necromancy scheme." And Billy felt on his knee weakly.

"Prince Christopher?" The woman mentioned. "What do you know about my groom?" And the woman stepped into the light, and Billy could finally have a better look at her long brown hair, and her fierce stare. "Have you been to Redfield Kingdom before?" She questioned, and Billy finally lost consciousness.

**Redfield Kingdom. The Steward's Study.**

"Am I a bad girl for stealing?" Sherry asked her father, who was currently listening to her heartbeat inside of Wesker's study at the palace. Sweat covered his face, mostly because of the effort, but in reality he was also horribly worried about his daughter's welfare. He gave his daughter a serum that wasn't tested after all. "Mom always said stealing was bad."

"It is bad… horrible actually, but they were bad people." Birkin added while facing away from his daughter. "Do you feel tired at all? We gave quiet a run." And the girl moved her head in negation. "Are you having problems breathing?" And the girl once again moved her head in negation. "Does your head hurt? You got temperature? Are you tired or hungry?"

"Dad, I'm fine." Sherry mentioned. "I haven't felt better in my whole life also. My chest stopped hurting me." And Birkin felt some tears falling down from his eyes. "I'm actually more awake than ever." And Birkin nodded several times. "Why are you crying?" She wondered.

"It worked! The serum worked!" Birkin continued. "It fixed your heart… just as I thought it would… Lord Marcusius used the formula on himself and recovered his youth and health. There is no telling of what it could have happened if I had infused the serum directly to your blood, but your digestive system only absorbed the beneficial effects of the serum and ditched the negative ones… Sherry… your heart is no longer broken…" And Sherry smiled hard when hearing that last, and her eyes even watered, father and daughter then exchanged a hug, happiness evident in both of them.

"You used the serum on your own daughter?" Wesker added upon his arrival to the study, and Birkin freaked out and protected his daughter by standing in front of her. "You told me the flower could be worked into two serum samples! You used your own on your daughter, the remaining one is mine by right!" Wesker yelled, and Birkin moved his head in negation.

"What if I don't feel like giving you the elixir of immortality, Wesker?" Birkin mentioned, and Wesker took his sword out, and Birkin was caught off guarded and hugged his daughter hard. "It doesn't matter… I got my daughter healthy again, nothing else matters… here… take the serum…" Birkin mentioned while delivering the white serum to Wesker, who took it from his hands rudely. "Now… allow us to live! We want nothing but to get our lives back. We don't care about Lord Marcusius anymore. I'm not losing my daughter to him." And Wesker smiled evilly, and he readied his sword. "Wesker, wait!" Birkin yelled, and Wesker swung his sword, and a liquid hit Sherry's face, who witnessed it all speechless. But it wasn't blood what hit her, at least not human blood. It was green and cold, not red and warm. "What's your problem?" Birkin suddenly yelled upon noticing he was all right.

"Oh, I got what I wanted, so there is no reason for killing you." Wesker added while sheltering his sword. "But it seems that our master isn't quite happy for your interference." And Birkin widened his eyes, as he saw a leech cut in half by the floor. "You let him follow you. He probably sent this creature to the tunnels to track you down. There are probably more… well… not probably, there definitively are more." Wesker mentioned. "I think he wants to give you another lesson." He sentenced, and Birkin widened his eyes and faced his daughter.

"He can't find me." Birkin mentioned while rushing to his daughter's side and hugging her hard. "He can't. We are inside the castle walls! He can't come after me!" Birkin continued. "And what is he going to do? Send some leeches to hunt me down?" And then he widened his eyes. "Rebecca… that girl… she mentioned leech slime as the main component… these leeches carry his formula… he only needs to send them inside of the walls to get everyone infected." And Wesker nodded in agreement. "No! He can't take my daughter as well!"

"May I make a suggestion then?" Wesker mentioned, and took from out of his pocket a violet colored liquid inside of a tube. "I met our master recently. He gave me this tube. He said it was the formula." And Birkin moved his head in negation. "I of course didn't trust him. Your serum is also white, not violet."

"And the girl's one… is green…" And Wesker raised an eyebrow at that last. "These… are her notes… the notes to replicate the green serum…" And Birkin handled them to Wesker, but before Wesker could take them, Birkin moved the notes away. "The investigation for the immortality elixir." And Wesker faced Birkin with hatred. "I need it to protect my daughter. You will have an army of Undead with these notes, but only if you give me the elixir."

"How about I give you AN elixir, not THE elixir?" And Wesker showed the violet liquid to him. "This formula… I'm sure it's not the same Lord Marcusius used on himself. And if the green serum is the Undead formula, then this one is something between them… I saw a monster, a Tyrant… a creature so powerful that it made Arkay Forest shake with each step it gave." And Birkin moved his head in negation. "There is no way in hell I'm giving you the elixir of eternal life. Take it or leave it." And Birkin faced his daughter, then at the liquid, and he took a decision. "That's a good father." Wesker mentioned, and both sealed the interchange. "Now… if you excuse me…" Wesker added while ripping his sleeve of the right arm off, and tying a rope around his arm. He actually got ready for a blood infusion. "I got a date with immortality." And Wesker took a knife and cut one of the veins, and placed a small tube on the cut and began administrating the serum. "Ugth! Infusing a serum directly into the vein like this… it's painful…" Wesker mentioned while grabbing his heart. "Air enters the vein, and could force a heart attack… but I don't care… through dead… I will reach eternal life… only those who risk their life like this… are worthy of the power of the gods…" And soon, the serum entered him entirely, and he felt a great deal of pain, his eyes even shined yellow and his wound healed immediately. "I feel it… my internal organs getting stronger… my heart turning rocky hard… my veins as strong as bones… all my insides… are evolving… into a god… I am immortal now…" And Wesker closed his hand into a fist, and slammed it against a wall, which broke upon the impact. "Now… there is one last thing that must be done…" And Birkin just hugged his daughter hard. "There is no place for two wizards in this world… I will kill, Lord Marcusius… and bury the knowledge of the formula."

"Wait a second… I also know the formula…" Birkin mentioned, and Wesker smiled evilly at him. "You aren't possibly thinking what I think you are thinking…" And Wesker approached Birkin at an incredible speed. "Wesker… I helped you…" And Wesker nodded.

"Oh… I wouldn't worry about you at all…" And Wesker pointed at the violet serum. "You are going to have to take a very difficult decision. Because even if I want Lord Marcusius' head… he wants yours… and he had been an immortal far longer than I have." And Wesker began walking away, while studying Rebecca's notes. "I'm sure lord Marcusius already killed that girl, and I got the only proof of the serum existing, so basically, it's only he and me now." And Wesker left the room, and a Birkin now more worried about his daughter's life.

**Arkay Forest.**

"The world… isn't fun without you around…" Rebecca mentioned coldly, as she walked as if she were one of the undead around the night forest, pulling her end of the chain with her, and with her dagger on her left hand. She had already gotten used to carrying it on her left hand. "Everything… is science once again… lactic acids are rising the temperature of my legs and arms. Causing a chemic sensation of my muscles tensing under a liquid formation, pressing the muscles against each other, causing pain which can only be ignored by building more lactic acid. Its cold… but the heat of my body is intensifying… blood reaches my brain, trying to force it to work according to my body's needs. The blood presses my brain, and it causes severe headache." She continued explaining the symptoms to herself, as trying to convince herself into continuing her walking. "The only thing that keeps me walking is fear… fear is a hot liquid… a natural drug the body creates to force the body to work despite the fear… it's not scientifically proven, the liquid doesn't even have a name yet, but we scholars know it is there. It drugs the body into believing everything is all right, causing a fake sensation of welfare. But once I lose my drug, my body will feel the real weight of my wounds, and give up. Probably to the brink of causing a malfunction in my brain, forcing me to faint. So I need to reach Redfield Kingdom… or else… I will faint shortly, and be left for the Undead to fest." And Rebecca speeded up her passé a little. "I don't want anyone to touch me but you… that thought alone gives me strength to go on… it is an inexplicable drug, probably similar to the one of fear, but this one forces me to feel warm in my chest… and go on… even when it is fruitless… Billy… how I wish you were here to shut me up somehow… because I'm starting to say nonsenses… please… shut me up… please… just… say something stupid… so I can know there is someone there who actually hears what I have to say… I need you…" But the silence just surrounded her. "Move forward, doll face… don't act as a spoiled princess… so what if you aren't a noble… you are your own woman… you are strong… you need no one to take care of yourself…" And a pain hit her chest. "But what if I want to be taken care off anyway?" She admitted. "Maybe I can take care of myself… but I want someone to care for me too… Billy… I'm going to find you…" And Rebecca fell to the ground, and cried there. "I'm… a total mess…" She added.

"Young lady, are you all right?" A guard suddenly mentioned, and rushed toward Rebecca's side and helped her up. "Hey, it's the other girl. She too managed to escape the kingdom walls!" The guard mentioned, and Rebecca noticed she was in front of the gates of Redfield Kingdom. "What do we do? The man with the scorpion tattoo is going to be executed." And Rebecca widened her eyes. "But her… she was his prisoner." And Rebecca managed to stand up.

"Scorpion tattoo? What's going on with the man with the scorpion tattoo?" She demanded an answer, and the guards faced her in disbelief. "Let me in! I'm a guest of Prince Christopher! Let me in I tell you!" She yelled, and the guards opened the door and allowed her inside. "Billy!" She yelled and ran around the town looking for her groom.

**Redfield Kingdom. The Training Grounds.**

"Jillian! For the love of the divine one, Jillian!" Prince Christopher yelled while running around the training grounds of the royal palace, and reaching his bride, Jillian of house Valentine. And when both met, the prince pulled his princess into a strong hug, which the girl returned with care. "When I heard the news of your arrival… mixed feelings hit my chest… seeing you here, in my lands? What's going on?" The prince wondered.

"My fine Prince Christopher. My heart is filled with happiness in your presence." The young woman admitted, and Prince Christopher blushed a little. "I came here under the request of a noble of house Raccoonheim." She began, and the princess of Valentine Kingdom pointed at a noble of short blond hair. "Sir Dewey, apparently the only survivor of S.T.A.R.S. Bravo brigade. He got separated from his group, and found them all dead shortly afterwards. All save the youngest member of the brigade. Lady Rebecca of house Cham who is still missing. He claims this is the work of our prisoner, Billy Coen."

"Wait, what? Prisoner?" Prince Christopher wondered. "Jillian… I love you but nothing you say makes any sense. Lady Cham, who by the way lost her nobility, is here at the palace and safe somewhere." Prince Christopher mentioned.

"Rebecca is alive?" Sir Dewey mentioned, his eyes drowning in tears. "It is a miracle! Lady Rebecca survived the horrors of Arkay Forest as well. She surely out mastered that murderer! Billy Coen just had no chance of outsmarting her." Sir Dewey added.

"Actually… the man you are talking about usually outsmarts Lady Rebecca." Prince Christopher mentioned, and both Jillian and Sir Dewey faced him in disbelief. "Both are here in the palace, under my protection. I haven't seen them in all day thought. Their shared room was unusually silent. More than I thought despite being an agreement of ignoring their lust." And both Jillian and Sir Dewey exchanged looks. "Forget about that last part. Billy Coen, and Lady Rebecca are under my protection. There is no reason for you to keep on hunting him."

"Then one of us is lying dear… because… I captured Billy Coen this morning… and your father the king already gave the order for his execution." Jillian explained, and Prince Christopher's world crumbled. "Lieutenant Billy Coen… is to be executed at the main plaza once the sun rises."

**Redfield Kingdom. Main Plaza.**

"Billy!" Rebecca yelled upon her arrival to the main plaza, and when he heard her voice, Billy, who was then being jailed in an outside's cage by a couple of guards, elbowed one on the face and head-butted the other one to release himself, and when he did, he ran to Rebecca's side and was tackled down by the girl who jumped on top of him and pulled him into a deep kiss. "Billy! Why are you always doing these things to me you idiot! You are always worrying me! Why can't you be a monotone and boring groom for once and quit getting yourself into troubles?" And Billy then did something Rebecca wasn't expecting. He took his end of the chain and clumsily tied it around her wrist with his only useful arm, since the other one was too wounded as to be moved at all. "Billy?" She wondered, and then noticed they were once again linked together, even if it was an easy to untie knot.

"Never… take the chain off…" He added weakly, and Rebecca cried when hearing such words and nodded in agreement. "It is the proof… of me always returning to your side…" And Rebecca smiled softly for him, and hugged him hard. "Careful… my arm hurts a great deal, doll face."

"There is a stronger bond tying us together you fool." And Billy faced Rebecca with concern. "I don't need a chain… I don't need anything… we are together because it is our destiny… I love you enough… to seek you even in the afterlife…" She concluded. "Even if I don't remember you… we will keep on having opportunity after opportunity… trust me…" Rebecca continued. "I believe in magic now… there is no other way of explaining it… forget about science… this bond… is truly magical…" She informed, but then saw the guards heading their way.

"You got your dagger?" Billy wondered, and Rebecca nodded. "Running forever, remember?" And she nodded once again, and cleaned her tears while delivering her dagger to him. "Fine, I surrender!" Billy added, and the guards stopped in front of him and pulled their swords away. "I surrender to a life of running away!" He added, and then kicked one of the guards, and with Rebecca's daughter he cut the belt of the other one, forcing his armor to fall off and Rebecca to cover her face embarrassed. "Now, if you excuse me, this is my sword!" And he took his broken sword up.

"A broken sword, really?" She added, and accepted her dagger once Billy offered it back to her. "What's so important about that broken blade?" She wondered, and then saw more guards coming their way.

"This blade saved your cute little face many times already. It's important to me." He replied, and Rebecca blushed madly at that last comment. "Now come here! I couldn't enter your world but you certainly entered mine." And Billy the faced the two guards arriving. "Roaaaaah!" He yelled, and the two guards stepped aside scared by his yell, and that allowed both Billy and Rebecca to run past them, and the two guards then took their blades out and ran after them. "I'm not waiting for you anymore! Either you allow me to be indecent to you, or, we get married, or both! But there is no freaking way I'm dying without at least seeing if it was worth it!" Billy yelled and faced Rebecca, who covered her body with her arms.

"Can you please not address that subject in this very moment?" She complained, and Billy blocked a sword and kicked the guard attacking him. "We need to find Prince Christopher! Maybe it is not too late to ask for his forgiveness!" She explained, and Billy nodded and pulled his chain, which was broken at that very moment by a silver sword. "Wait! I know this will sound like a joke but this whole situation is truly unintentional!" Rebecca added, as she saw Prince Christopher on top of his horse and pointing his silver sword at Billy.

"Maybe I don't quite believe that." And Billy backed off. "No one touch him! I will handle this." Prince Christopher mentioned, and climbed his horse down. The sun was already rising, and the citizens were making their ways out of their homes, some already had thought thanks to the scandal and the many guards running around the streets. "Someone get him a real sword."

"This is a real sword." Billy added, and wield his broken sword. "I killed a Tyrant with it." And Prince Christopher faced Billy with determination, and Rebecca faced Billy with teary eyes of concern. "I will fight for her!" Billy yelled, and a battle began in the middle of the town's plaza, and the citizens all witnessed it all and chanted the prince's name. "We didn't leave your kingdom to escape! We left to get the answers we needed! The evidence!"

"You could have asked for a scouting party!" The Prince yelled. "Instead you made fun of my kingdom's guards! And placed my name in the line against my father! I placed my trust in you, and you spit in my forgiveness!" The prince mentioned, and they hit swords, Billy's one giving in since it was half its size and weight. "You condemned yourself!"

"I trusted the girl I love!" Billy yelled. "Maybe you don't know how it feels because you got issues with your little princess!" And Prince Christopher felt his blood boiling at that joke from Billy, and punched his face with his free arm.

"Leave Jillian out of this one! How can you not be serious even in a moment like this?" Prince Christopher yelled and swung his sword, but then Billy hid his sword. "Are you surrendering?" Prince Christopher wondered, but then saw Billy grabbing his chain with his healthy hand. "I will just incapacitate you. I still think we can fix this! But you are too dangerous to be left without at least a wound to slow you down. I'm sorry, friend!" Prince Christopher added, and swung his sword, in that moment Billy moved the chain, trapped the silver sword with it and pulled strongly, forcing the prince to end with his sword stuck in the ground, something similar of how he tricked the Tyrant, and when the sword was trapped by the floor, Billy stepped on it hard, breaking the silver sword in half, then taking his sword out, and pointing at the Prince's throat with it. "How did… you do that…?" Prince Christopher wondered.

"I have been running for my life for more than a year… how do you think I survived for so long?" Billy mentioned, and the guards around him all took their swords out. "I survived for the only purpose of surviving… now I have a real reason to survive… and you are not taking her away from me, no one is." And Prince Christopher smiled when hearing that last. "You are defeated, tell your men to surrender their weapons… and let us out of the city."

"Defeated?" Prince Christopher added. "Unarmed maybe, but not defeated." And Billy pushed his sword closer to his neck, but Prince Christopher hit the edge with his backhand and toward the sky, disarming Billy as well. Then he punched Billy's face, kicked his stomach with his knee, and when Billy crouched to grab his stomach due to the pain, the prince elbowed the back of his head. "You are good, Billy. But you committed the same mistake Prince Richard did when we dueled." Prince Christopher added. "You took me for defeated." And Billy bit his lips out of annoyance, and several guards jumped to him and tied him in ropes, also hurting his broken arm a little. "Enough! I have proven what I needed to prove." Prince Christopher began. "This man, got the skill to kill at least 10 guards before falling, and he even got a broken arm and sword. In full health, and with a real sword, he may be able to kill at least 23. And yet… he didn't." And Billy widened his eyes. "I think, father… that this man just spared 23 lives… he faced me with a broken sword after all." And the guards all faced their just arriving king. "I spare his life, father… what about you?" And the town went into silence, as they all waited for the king's reply. Rebecca just held her hands close to her chest, worried about the king's final resolution.

"I understand what you are doing, son." The king mentioned, with his wife by his side, and a small army of the greatest warriors of the kingdom. "Rather I would say I just don't understand your reasoning. Why going this far for a murderer? Why risking yourself into been seen as a fool to this court, and to your people? Is really a man worth your efforts?"

"Every man is worth the effort, father." Prince Christopher intervened, and while the distraction took place, Rebecca ran to Billy's side and cut her own skirt, mending his arm, and caring for Billy in her own particular way. "I believe… in people redeeming themselves… I believe, in the punishment of the wrong doers as well! But if a man is willing to accept his sin, I am ready to give them the opportunity of redemption. Or be punished even badly on their treason." The prince informed.

"You vouch for this man, but my word over thrones yours, my son." The king mentioned, and the prince stood firmly in front of him. "This murderer was caught outside the castle walls. He disobeyed a direct order from the king." And Prince Christopher nodded in agreement. "I am a benevolent ruler… I gave him the chance to clean his name, son… he got his opportunity. And he let it go." And Rebecca lowered her head ashamed.

"He did the wrong move. But I'm willing to hear his version." Prince Christopher defied his father once again. "Father… you are a wise ruler. And I will one day be one too. Perhaps I am yet to be ready, but let this be my proof, of wisdom, and kindness… allow this man to give his final version." And the king faced the townspeople, and then at the prince and the criminal. No other king would tolerate this insubordination from his own son. And yet, King Michael was a benevolent ruler."

"Who will vouch for this man then?" King Michael asked, and Rebecca stood up, and walked toward the king. "Young woman. As usual, your interest in this man is disturbingly obvious." And the townspeople began gossiping. They have heard of the girl, she who gave her title in favor of Billy's forgiveness. Inside of the crowd, two were surprised to see her, one was Sir Dewey, who not only had a crush in the girl, but also took her for dead. The other one was a man in a cloak, his skin pale white, and his long dark hair coming out from his cloak. When seeing her alive, the man closed his hands into fists, and leeches began falling to the floor and hiding all around town.

"We escaped the castle walls in search of a more suited installation for my experiments." She began, and the king nodded in agreement. "As you are well aware of, my king, we recently shared a chain. There was no other choice, my samples were rooting, we had to do it. And we managed to find the base serum for the necromancy formula. With this I can create a medicament to prevent infection."

"There still haven't been proof, of a necromancer in my lands." The king mentioned, and Rebecca nodded in agreement. "A cure for a disease that is non-existent isn't an affordable vouch for this man's innocence if there is no proof of the disease even spreading on these lands." And Rebecca closed her hands into fists, not believing the dangers of the forest were left for non-existents. There should be proof somewhere, it was that evident.

"Your highness. Forgive my intrusion." A woman mentioned, and Prince Christopher's heart froze. Princess Jillian of Valentine Kingdom was also joining the pit. "I do not know the complete details. But it was I who captured this man outside the castle's walls. We were awaiting a private meeting, but in spite of the events taking place, we ask for your permission to prove there is a danger inside Arkay Forest. A danger now eradicated thanks to this man's actions." And the whole town lost their breath, as a merchant's carriage arrived pulled by a couple of horses. But what was inside of the carriage was the real reason of everyone being speechless. The monster, the Tyrant Billy had killed, was being carried inside. "We captured this man after he had killed this creature." And the townspeople all went into shock, even the king was surprised.

"Now I feel like I lost to him instead of the other way around." Prince Christopher admitted, and walked toward the creature. "What is this thing?" The prince wondered, and Rebecca didn't know what to say. This was the proof of the necromancy scheme, but she didn't know if she would be believed. "This creature… this… most be the cannibal of Arkay Forest." Prince Christopher deduced. But it was wrong, Rebecca knew it. Maybe the creature feed of other humans, but the creature itself wasn't the true danger. "This man is a hero! He slayed the beast. He slayed the cannibal. Father. This is the proof, of our lands being once again safe." And Rebecca tried to speak, but then saw Princess Jillian placing her hand in front of her, asking for her silence.

"I admit I am surprised." The king mentioned. "Man, is it true you have slayed this creature hunting my lands?" And Billy faced the creature, and then at his broken sword, which he picked up, forcing the guards to draw their weapons.

"With this sword." Billy mentioned. "I stabbed the creature in its heart." And the king nodded, and with a movement of his hand he asked the guards to place their weapons down. "What will happen now?" He wondered.

"You will be forgiven." The king added, and Billy's eyes widened, and watered. He was a free man, and Rebecca cried out of anxiety. "Let it be known, through all the lands. From Redfield to Valentine, through all the domains inside the three rivers, and until reaching the noble houses of Raccoonheim… that this man, the man with the scorpion tattoo, is now known as a knight, of house Redfield." And the king took his golden sword out, and asked Billy to kneel. The former criminal was too surprised as to think about it properly, but kneeled anyway, and accepted the king's favor. "Be welcomed to the ranks of nobility. I now grant you the title of Thane of my lands, the greatest honor for war heroes." And Billy couldn't believe it. "Raise, Thane Coen! You are forgiven from your crimes." And the townspeople clapped their hands at their new hero.

At the distance however, someone wasn't clapping. Lord Marcusius was, in the other hand, furious, and he was reuniting a lot of leeches around his arms, and biting his lips with unbearable pain and hatred.

"While the sun hadn't risen entirely… hide inside their armors…" He whispered to the leeches. "I want the body of Tyrant destroyed. There shall be no evidence of his existence left." And the leeches obeyed, falling down from the insides of the man's cloak, and sliding their ways toward the guards, climbing their armored boots, and hiding inside of them carefully enough not to be noticed, as most common leeches. "We have a double mission now… kill Birkin's daughter, and destroy Tyrant's body… leave no trace of either…" And Lord Marcusius left the main plaza, and disappeared inside of the crowd.

**Redfield Castle. The Thane's Room.**

"And this… is your new room." Prince Christopher mentioned, while inviting Billy to his new home inside of the castle walls. Billy just faced all around the place, admiring armors, a work table for military strategies, maps of the kingdom, and of course, a marital bed. "Before you wonder, no, I wasn't planning this. We always had this room ready for whenever my father picked a Thane for his lands. Until recently thought, no one ever reached the standards needed. But now that everyone knows you need to kill a monster like that one to earn this title, maybe there will be more Thanes." Prince Christopher joked. "So… overwhelmed?" And Billy finally reacted, and faced the prince.

"Yeah… but… that's not today's word…" Billy added. "Today's word is unreal, I decided." And Prince Christopher nodded in agreement. "I don't know what to say. Am I… a noble…?" Billy wondered, and Prince Christopher nodded in agreement.

"Thane Coen to be precise." He began. "While you are Thane, you are called to the war meetings, and can even have your own unit if you like. Thaneship gives you the liberty to purchase land here if you dislike the castle walls. You will also be paid for your service, more gold than your farmer studies would ever afford, in case you are willing to place your sword under my service… not that sword thought."

"This is my sword." Billy mentioned. "It's broken… just like I am… I don't want any other sword…" And Prince Christopher was surprised. "What if I don't want this life?" Billy wondered, and Prince Christopher smiled and placed his arm on top of his broken shoulder, causing Billy a little of pain.

"Sorry." Prince Christopher mentioned. "It is your choice. Thanes aren't generals, or lieutenants. The work as they see fit. As long as you attend the war meetings daily it is enough for me. Thought you will be forced to war if there is any, unless you wish to lose your royal posture." And Billy didn't know what to say. "Scorpion… wasn't it…?" And Billy didn't know what Prince Christopher was talking about. "Your seal will be the seal of the scorpion. A new noble house." And Prince Christopher asked a servant to come closer to him, and the servant opened a box with various rings inside. "Let's see… scorpion… scorpion… there should be a scorpion somewhere… here it is…" And the prince took a golden ring with a small scorpion carved on it. "We got as many rings as there are animals in a forest. No one had ever picked the scorpion. Lions, bears, sometimes wolves, dogs, or raccoons, but never a scorpion." And the prince delivered the ring to Billy. "Welcome to your new life, Thane Coen." And the prince left the room. "Lady Rebecca." The prince made a reverence and continued his way. Just then, Rebecca entered the room dressed in a red dress, since her emerald one was cut. Billy blushed at the sight.

"So… today's word is unreal?" She wondered, and Billy nodded in agreement several times. "Thane Coen… they call you… what is unreal is how we began as a noble scholar and a farmer criminal… and ended as a commoner doctor and a noble Thane." And Billy raised an eyebrow at her. "Prince Christopher invited me to join the nursery inside of the castle… and I accepted…" And Billy approached Rebecca, who then backed off. "No… I can't… I'm a commoner. You are a noble… something that apparently you never understood… we don't… belong to the same social class anymore… we can't… get married…" Rebecca mentioned, and Billy lowered his head.

"Screw nobility then." And Rebecca moved her head in negation. "This is not what I want." Billy insisted. "You gave up everything for me. It's not fair. All I ever did was save my own skin. Even killing that Tyrant monster was nothing but being a survivalist. I never worked for the welfare of anything. This… is not right…" And Rebecca nodded in agreement. "It's unfair."

"It's fair." Rebecca mentioned. "After being unfairly judged… and suffering for so long… you are finally praised with what you deserve… your heart… is the heart of a noble…" And Billy moved his head in negation. "You saved my life."

"You saved mine. That's fair… what is not fair is us not being able to be together because of a sudden change of status. Screw the titles, I want you." And Rebecca blushed, and a soft smile appeared on her lips. Billy then faced Rebecca's hand, and noticed the chain wasn't there anymore. "You took it off?" He wondered.

"Not entirely." She admitted, and showed the cuff to him. "This is… my chain…" And she placed the cuff around her right hand. It looked like a silver made bracelet, but it respected the form of the cuff somehow. "Do you really… want a commoner by your side? You could have anyone."

"I don't want anyone else." Billy mentioned. "I'm selfish, you get that? I want only you." And Rebecca felt her eyes watering. "Now keep your promise and marry me, woman!" And Rebecca nodded, and both shared a deep kiss. A kiss that sadly was interrupted by Rebecca. "What now?" Billy wondered, concern evident in the tone of his voice.

"We need to tell Prince Christopher about the necromancer." And Billy lowered his head, and his forehead hit Rebecca's one softly. "You are free… and I want nothing other than sealing vows for good and end this nightmare… try to start a life together…" And Billy nodded. "But a scholar… saves lives… so does a doctor but I rather spare those unfortunate souls the pain of being saved by my hand… as a Thane you got the power to be that first life savior… I beg you… saving lives is what I want… you can prevent a great tragedy."

"Duty before selfishness? I'm not that kind of man." He began, and Rebecca closed her eyes, trying to understand Billy. "I suppose I can change. But I still want to undress you." And Rebecca smiled softly. "I will ask for audience with the prince. I don't think I can walk directly to the king at all quiet yet." And Rebecca nodded, and followed Billy around. She even took his chain and curled it around her hand playfully. "You know… for not knowing how to be a girl… you are doing a fairly good job." And Rebecca nodded in agreement.

**Steward's Study.**

"Father?" Sherry wondered, while she saw her father in pain and blood falling from his arm, as the man forced the serum into his vein in a very primitive way, which almost lead him into a heart attack before his vein suddenly healed after his body accepted the serum. "What is going on, father?" Sherry continued, and the weak alchemist breathed out heavily.

"We are leaving the castle, dear. We are not safe." He began, and Sherry nodded in agreement. "I got a carriage ready. We will be all right as long as there is sunlight. Valentine kingdom will surely host a scholar and his daughter. Redfield Kingdom isn't safe. Not anymore. Now that Wesker is immortal he will start his movement against the king's family." And Birkin then placed a cloak around his daughter. "There is something I didn't tell Wesker about the formula thought. I tore some pages from that girl's investigation. Honey, don't take this cloak off, stay away from the sun." And Sherry nodded several times in agreement. "Wesker's greatest desire… is now his greatest weakness." Birkin mentioned while facing the chimney. "Poetic justice." He finished, and then saw a leech at his boot. "He found me!" Birkin yelled, and kicked the leech into the chimney, and the cry of pain forced many other leeches to leave their hiding sports and start joining together into a slimy creature.

"Father? What is that?" Sherry wondered while hugging her father, who immediately grabbed the sofa of the study and launched it toward the creature with inhuman strength. "Father?" She wondered, and Birkin tried to control his rage, took his daughter's hand, and stormed out of the steward's study. In his way out, he found Rebecca and Billy on their way to meeting the prince at his room, and when their eyes met, Billy quickly took his sword out.

"Not now!" He yelled, and swung his arm fast and strongly against Billy, sending him flying around the hall and onto the Prince's room, who was speaking to Jillian in that very moment, but both ended taking their swords out upon Billy falling inside of the prince's room so abruptly.

"Prince!" Rebecca yelled while entering the room. "Sir Birkin is the necromancer's apprentice!" She explained, and Birkin carried his daughter and began running away. "There is no time to explain, please just trust… Billy!" She suddenly yelled, and the witnesses all saw a slimy humanoid creature coming out of the steward's study, freaking everyone out.

"What the hell is that?" Prince Christopher wondered, and the creature, launched itself to the floor, crashed and divided into a river of leeches, and all of them zoomed against the walls in pursuit of Birkin. "Thane Coen! Can you stand?" Prince Christopher wondered, and the knight nodded and stood up with his only useful arm. "Great, I will need the man with the scorpion tattoo with me." And they all rushed after Birkin and the leeches.

**Redfield Kingdom's Barracks.**

"So… my trusted Steward…" King Michael began. He was surrounded by soldiers, and all of them had their swords drawn. After all, they all feared the creature in front of them was still alive. "What can this… thing… be…?" And Wesker smiled when seeing the creature, understanding the power of Marcusius serum, and treasuring the notebook in his hands. With his knowledge of necromancy, and the notes of Rebecca, he could now start creating these creatures, and become a true wizard. "Steward Wesker?" The king wondered.

"I apologize, your majesty." Wesker began. He was playing along. He would start his conquer over Redfield Kingdom when the time was right. He still needed to find the true extension of his immortality after all. "I was caught a little off guarded. But if it is in your interest, I can… well… investigate the creature… only… it is a forbidden art." And the king raised an eyebrow. "Have you heard about necromancy?" Wesker added.

"Necromancy? Not you too Wesker." The king informed. "Prince Christopher may have some very strange ideas, but my trusted steward needs to keep his coolness." And Wesker then widened his eyes, and upon noticing his reaction, the king turned around to see the Tyrant, it was moving wildly. "The beast is alive!" The king exclaimed, but Wesker knew better and stopped the king from drawing his sword. "Steward Wesker?"

"Be calm, my king. You are in front of your warriors." Wesker added. He cared little about his king, but he still needed the monarch, so he asked for calmness and pointed at the leeches coming from the inside of the Tyrant. "Look carefully, my king. The leeches are eating the creature." And as some kind of piranhas, the leeches ate the flesh, and bones of the creature. Soon, there was nothing left but a room full with speechless knights, who then saw the leeches zooming away, and avoiding the sunlight from the apertures of the wooden made barracks. The leeches disappeared entirely, leaving everyone to wonder what had just happened. "This is the moment for you to listen to your trusted steward, my lord." Wesker began.

"We-We-Wesker? Do you know what were those things?" The king began, and Wesker showed a very determined stare, and the king understood this was the moment to act as a king, and remain calm despite the situation. "I will listen… my trusted steward."

"Very well, my king." Wesker began. "This is the work of a necromancer who sent his creatures to eat the remaining of one of his creations." And the king was surprised by that revelation. "Yet… this isn't something that should be let known to the public. Much less the prince, you saw him today, his sharp tongue defying your authority. Necromancers are very dangerous. Just imagine armies of leeches eating your soldiers. This necromancer apparently, only wants to be left alone."

"And what you suggest me do? Leave the criminal do as he wants in my lands?" And Wesker moved his head in negation. "My kingdom can't enter into chaos, not with the wedding of my daughter and the union between Redfield Kingdom and Kennedy Kingdom this close." The king added. "Our kingdoms share a lot of history together, but we have never been closer than we are now. This ceremony is very important."

"Oh, we all understand the importance of Princess Claire's wedding. As we understand… her secret heritage." Wesker whispered that last part. And the king nodded in agreement. "Keep it a secret. Let this men be the only knowledgeable ones. Give me the order, and I will lead them all to Arkay Forest, and end the necromancer's life! You have a kingdom to rule, my king. And we both understand that our dear Prince Christopher isn't ready. The wedding needs to take place, do you understand? Let me… take care of the necromancer." And the king gave it some thoughts. But when he nodded in agreement, Wesker knew his plan was working.

"Take these men… lead them to Arkay Forest… and kill that necromancer." And Wesker nodded in agreement. "Do not let the prince know of this. Prince Christopher is too immature, for me to place heavy responsibilities in his shoulders. Now go, and save my kingdom."

**Redfield Kingdom's Market Place.**

"Birkin is what?" Prince Richard questioned, while he and Billy walked by the market. They had lost track of Birkin, he was too fast, so the group spread into two groups, men and woman would each take a different route around the market, where Birkin hid with his daughter. "Thane Coen… I don't suppose I need to explain to you how important it is for you to keep this matter a secret. We can't alert the king, these are important times."

"Important you say?" Billy mentioned, and the prince nodded in agreement. "Right… I heard there is some kind of wedding going on. The king seems to want to solve every damn conflict before that wedding. He even placed it as deadline for my… well… line of dead." Billy explained while grabbing his neck.

"My sister is getting married to prince Richard of Kennedy Kingdom." The prince informed. "Our royal families were once at war, but peace came when Queen Iolanda, my grandmother, got married to the back then king of Redfield Kingdom. She was a very powerful queen, who fell in love for the Redfield King… and who invested her wisdom in him and helped him find a peaceful and wise solution to the conflict. She was a Valkyrie after all."

"Great, now I know the Prince I pledged loyalty to, believes in fairy tales." Billy mentioned out of annoyance. "First a genius girl and now a prince who believes in fairies, what next?" And Prince Christopher moved his head in negation.

"No one believes in Valkyries anyway, so your comments are nothing but common talk." And Billy nodded, while he tried to keep the search for Birkin casual. He understood that the prince was only commenting all this to pretend nothing was wrong and for the townspeople not to freak out and continue with the preparations. "My steward also makes fun of me for believing in Valkyries, but regardless, that's not the point. Queen Iolanda convinced my grandfather into an alliance with the then king of Kennedy Kingdom. Treaties were signed, peace offerings were made, and everything eventually returned to the old peaceful days… yet… there was a fear in the king's heart, since the Kennedy's were asking for a marriage between our respective families to seal peace for good. Uniting out kingdoms, forging an unbreakable alliance. " And Billy began understanding the importance of this wedding. "Yet… queen Iolanda gave birth to only men. Supposedly a Valkyrie curse of some sort… or a blessing, I don't know. Redfield Kingdom and Kennedy Kingdom were still friendly to one another thanks to queen Iolanda's treaties and peaceful ways of solving conflicts. But even now there is an uneasy peace. Redfield and Kennedy Kingdoms are fairly military powerful, even the sightless wrong move could erupt in a war. I guess that's the reason of why my father refuses to acknowledge me as a potential king and instead vouches for my little sister." And Billy noticed the sadness in his prince's voice. "Leaving that aside, the idea of uniting our families for good is still a priority, so we can achieve true peace. When a girl was finally born in one of our families, a heiress, the news immediately spread, and even since birth, my sister already was destined to marry a prince of Kennedy Kingdom. Of course my parents tried to make it look like is my sister had a choice. But both our families forced them to spend time together. Eventually, Prince Richard truly felt in love with Claire… but Claire didn't…" And Billy nodded, understanding he shouldn't interrupt the tale. "But… I know my little sister… even though she doesn't want this marriage, politics are too complex. Where there is peace one day… the next there could be war… she would seek for the welfare of her kingdom, however, always her people before her own. She truly… is a Valkyrie at heart. And is willing to sacrifice her happiness for peace… I in turn want to spare her that pain… and try to reach a government similar to my grandmother's… wise… and just… I'm sure we can reach a political agreement…"

"That's a fascinating story, prince, but it will have to wait." Billy added, and saw Rebecca in the middle of the market, waving her head into a direction, where Jillian was chasing Birkin. "We need to move, but what to do not to alert your people?" But then the people began yelling with happiness. "What is going on?" Billy wondered.

"My sister." Prince Christopher mentioned, and Billy barely saw a carriage and a mahogany haired girl stepping out of it. "No time! You will meet my sister later! For now we need to treasure this distraction and capture Birkin." And Billy nodded and followed the prince. "Lead him out of the castle walls! We need to win the least attention as it's possible!" The Prince mentioned.

"Just decide! You want me in or out of your dammed castle walls!" Billy yelled, and the two spread. While the townspeople were distracted, the group cornered Birkin, who then had no choice but run out of the castle walls. "I'm Thane now! Royal business! Everyone inside!" Billy yelled at the guards who saw Birkin leaving, and they obeyed upon seeing the ring with the scorpion emblem. "Let's go! Hurry!"

"Don't order me around!" Rebecca yelled upon joining the group with her dagger in hand. "Noble or not, I'm a lady, and I deserve to be treated with respect." And Billy took her hand and led her around the forest, followed by Prince Christopher and Jillian.

"Father? I'm scared!" Sherry yelled, and Birkin nodded several times. He was sweating too hard, but it was evident it wasn't because of the effort, but because of a strong pain in his chest. "Father… is your heart… well?" Sherry wondered, and Birkin then flinched and stopped his march. A cloaked figure was in front of him.

"It won't be for long, dear." Lord Marcusius began. "Your father has been troublesome… very troublesome…" Marcusius continued, and the leeches began surrounding the forest. "Do you know, Birkin… why do I stay inside Arkay forest? Protected by an eternal veil of tree's shadows? Do you know… why I couldn't kill you or your daughter inside the castle wall's and drove you out here using my precious brothers as tools?" And Birkin felt a strong pain in his chest, and his muscles began growing until breaking his clothes and skin, freaking Sherry out, who in that very moment just fainted. "You drank my formula? That's no good, that formula was for Wesker. After all, he was brighter… otherwise, you would have noticed, the weakness on my formula… and you would have never left the castle's walls." And Birkin noticed they were surrounded by darkness despite being morning time already. The forest was too dense.

"I'm not going to allow you to touch my daughter!" Birkin yelled, and his muscles finally exploded, and he became a giant between men, just like Tyrant was, but this version, was smarter. "I rather be a monster for life, than losing my daughter!" And Billy and the others then arrived, and no one could think straight about anything at all due to the surprise.

"Welcome youngsters. I am glad for you joining our little party." Marcusius added, and Rebecca quickly grabbed Billy's hand out of fear. "You are my honored guests. After all, this is all for you." And the group saw the leeches surrounding them, cutting any escape route toward the castle. "You see… I can't have any witnesses… not yet… we still need to evolve… we still need to develop. And you two, are too dangerous to be left alive!" And the leeches zoomed toward Billy and Rebecca, and Billy began slaying them with his broken sword. Prince Christopher joined him, as well as Jillian and Rebecca, but there were too many leeches, and they ended backing off.

"Billy!" Rebecca added, and faced her wallet. Billy nodded in agreement and took her dagger, slaying as many leeches as he could. Prince Christopher and Jillian didn't get it, only Billy could understand Rebecca's way of thinking, and they allowed the girl to experiment, being more worried about the rivers of leeches coming closer. They stepped on them, slayed them, some climbed them but together they fought them back. Billy even ignored his wounds and stabbed the leeches using both arms, it hurt him a great deal, but he had to win some time for Rebecca.

"A useless effort! The Undead and the Crimson undead were nothing but my toys. I used them to scare the townspeople away, or to get me test subjects. Experimenting on them to create several variations of my formula." Marcusius added. "You see, Birkin, I was always smarter than you, or him. Enough to reach eternal life." But Marcusius was then silenced, when he saw fire surrounding Billy's broken sword. "What kind of magic…?" Marcusius wondered.

"Not magic!" Rebecca yelled, and Marcusius saw her with a glass filled with a brownish liquid, one she was using to bathe Prince Christopher's and Jillian's swords with, and then she placed the liquid away and took a couple of lightening rocks. "Science!" She yelled and hit both rocks together, creating a spark, and getting the swords in flames. "The leeches are weak to fire! And so are you, Lord Marcusius!" Rebecca yelled.

"That's where I come in you damn freak!" Billy yelled, and swung his broken sword, scaring Lord Marcusius away, who backed off and launched his leeches toward Billy, who slain them and burned them. A leech zoomed toward another one, and burned it, and on and on, starting a massive fire that was exterminating the leeches. "Run back to the castle! Tell them to bring water from the river! We will kill the leeches, but we need to be ready, this is going to turn into an inferno!" And Rebecca got worried over Billy. "Hey, doll face!" And Rebecca faced him with concern. "I would return from hell for you." And as he said so, the forest already looked like a living inferno. "Go!" Billy yelled and ran after Lord Marcusius, who was retreating into the forest.

"Take care." Was everything Rebecca said, and then she tried to run away, when she saw Sherry by the grass. "Sherry!" Rebecca yelled and ran toward the girl, but Birkin got in her way furiously. "You being a monster don't mean you have to drag your daughter into your madness! Let her go, Birkin!" She yelled.

"She is my daughter!" Birkin yelled, and before Birkin could attack Rebecca, both Jillian and Christopher slayed Birkin with their flaming swords, and kept him away from Rebecca and Sherry. "She is my daughter! Don't touch her! I won't lose her as I lost my wife! Give her baaaaack!" But Jillian and Christopher kept on cutting Birkin, who then began attacking back, now more feral and furious than before, he was losing his mind to the formula, and was now more brawl than brains, just like Tyrant was. "Sheeeeerryyyyy!" And Rebecca ran with the girl in her arms back to the castle walls.

* * *

"You and that girl have become and unbearable pain!" Lord Marcusius yelled to Billy, when noticing the fire had cut him all escape. They were both now surrounded by flames, and the heat was weakening Lord Marcusius. "How dare you burn my brothers and sisters? They are a part of me! I am their queen!" He yelled.

"Queen?" Billy wondered. "You are weirder than I gave you credit, Lord Marcusius!" Billy added while keeping his sword in front of his face as a way of defiance. But Billy was also awfully weakened by the fire around them. "You killed many innocents, Lord Marcusius! How many families have you destroyed? How many lives have you ended? All for what?"

"For immortality!" Lord Marcusius yelled. "Look at me! I'm almost a century old! But I'm as young and powerful as I was on my greatest years! Dying is not an option for me! I am needed in this world! To conquer it! To rule it! This is my world!" He yelled, and launched a long arm formed by slimy tentacles toward Billy, who dodged and cut his arm skillfully. "Yeeeeeaaaaah!" He yelled and retracted his arm, which returned as a black claw of some sort, having lost its human form entirely. "You know nothing! Even if you manage to somehow destroy me and my leeches, the Undead will still roam around these lands! These Infected Lands! It had begun! The Undead illness is now contagious! And my leeches were the only beings capable of keeping the Undead under control! If I die they will have no control! They will never be able to think rationally! Or control the Undead! They will spread their illness! These lands will perish!"

"Hey Marcusius!" Billy interrupted. "Whenever you want to quit on crying as a scary little child just let me know. Because we are both getting toasted here!" Billy complained, and Marcusius noticed the grass around them already burning. "Maybe, it wasn't so bright to play with fire in a forest. I have been a very bad Thane." Billy added with a smile.

"No… that girl… belongs to a world far different that anyone else's…" Lord Marcusius admitted. "If it weren't for her… that damn girl and her investigation ruined me! I needed to kill her, because she was too smart! If she found out about the base component, then creating a serum to prevent infection would leave me with only an army of ineffective undead! There is no use for the infected if they don't infect! She needs to die! That smart little girl needs to die so that knowledge is forever lost!" Lord Marcusius continued. "By spreading these flames… she is making sure the mastermind behind the serum dies so I can't replicate the formula! Or create a counter serum for her cure! This fire… she is going to burn it all!"

"That's my bride to you, and if I were you I would call her Lady Rebecca. She is not your spouse. She will be mine!" And Billy ran after Lord Marcusius, and attacked the defenseless immortal, burying his broken sword inside of his chest, and spreading the flames through all his body. "Drop dead!" Billy yelled.

"Noooooooooo! I'm immortal! I cannot die! I am Lord Marcusius! Yeaaaaah! Aaaaah! Shrieeeeek!" And Lord Marcusius ran away, with its body burning entirely. Billy thought about going after him, making sure he would die, but the fire was spreading too much, and it could be dangerous to go any farther, so Billy ran back to the castle walls, and found Prince Christopher and Princess Jillian. The girl was holding her arm, which was spitting out blood, she was badly injured. Prince Christopher was worried, but at that very moment he was taking his sword out of Birkin's throat, he had killed the beast, and after making sure it wouldn't stand up, he rushed to Jillian's side.

"Let's go! The fire is intensifying!" Billy yelled, and Prince Christopher carried Jillian princess' style, and began running after Billy. At the skirt of the forest, closer to the castle walls, the guards were throwing water around the fires, all citizens were helping. Billy noticed, but instead of helping, he went to Rebecca's side. "Lord Marcusius is dead! So is Birkin! The fire however is extending quickly!" And Prince Christopher arrived and placed Jillian down, the girl was in very bad shape. The king had also joined the commotion, and was astonished by the immense fire. "We need to do something, think something smart, doll face."

"The forest fire will spread as long as it got wood to burn, and the river is too far away to pull off the fire faster than it spreads!" Rebecca explained, and Billy faced several directions trying to think about something. "Hey! Pay attention to me!" She yelled, and grabbed Billy's head and forced his forehead to her own. "Forget about everything around you. And listen only to me." And Billy nodded. "Cut the trees… cut them all around a safe perimeter around the fire… if you keep the wood away from the fire, it won't spread and die down on its own. Do it fast before the fire spreads uncontrollably!" And Billy understood.

"Prince! I need two cavalry parties! Give them axes! We are cutting the wood around the fire!" Billy yelled, and Prince Christopher faced him in disbelief. "If there is no tree to be burned there is no fire!" He translated Rebecca's plan into simpler words, and Prince Christopher understood.

"You heard the Thane! Axes and cutting! Let's save Redfield Kingdom!" And several soldiers grabbed some axes, climbed their horses and began riding toward the forest. The soldiers were then ordered to cut various trees, all around the fire, creating a road the fire couldn't cross. Eventually, Prince Christopher's group reached Billy's one, and they all observed the fire, which after having nothing to burn with, began dying down, the water spreading was very helpful though. "Your woman is truly amazing." Prince Christopher added.

"Yeah… indeed she is…" Billy replied, and both observed the fire, thanks to the fire, the dark clouds then darkened the sky. Soon, it would start raining. And no trace of the fire would be left.

* * *

"I will heal… I… I can still heal… I'm immortal… I'm still… immortal…" Lord Marcusius mentioned while pulling himself toward the nearest river. His skin was horribly burned, but he was still alive. "Water… the… the water will heal my wounds… I will heal… I will heal…" But before reaching the river, Lord Marcusius felt a boot crushing his hand, which in return turned into ashes. "So it all ends like this?" Lord Marcusius added.

"Indeed. It ends like this." Wesker was cutting Marcusius way toward the river, an evil smile drawn on his eyes. "It was very difficult to erase all trail of your existence, Lord Marcusius. And yet you went ahead to hunt Birkin? Do you know how much effort I have been placing in that damn Prince Christopher remaining oblivious of your necromancer scheme? At least now all your investigation will burn." Wesker then pointed at the smoke at the distance. "And all witnesses were killed." And Lord Marcusius faced the many dead bodies of the guards Wesker took with him to investigate Marcusius whereabouts, Wesker had brutally slaughtered them all. "Birkin died… the soldiers died… the girl is much likely dead, as is her brainless bodyguard. Are they not? You are too good to leave them alive." And Lord Marcusius smiled at that last. "They were dangerous to you… dangerous for your plans." Wesker mentioned while crouching down.

"They won't be a problem anymore." Lord Marcusius lied. And Wesker smiled back at him. "You played your cards right, Wesker… you got the formula, and I'm sure you drank Birkin's serum." And Wesker moved his head in negation.

"I didn't drink it, I'm no idiot." Wesker mentioned. "I placed the serum directly into my veins… as you taught me, Lord Marcusius." And Marcusius began laughing hard. "What's so funny you corpse?" Wesker asked.

"You were my smartest necromancy student… it is a shame you learned so little, you aren't that bright, Wesker… the serum… was supposed to be drank… not infused…" And Wesker raised an eyebrow. "If drank, the body absorbs the good properties of the serum, and eliminates the imperfections… that serum… extends health and life spam if drank… all you needed to do was keep on creating copies of it, and as long as you did, you would be immortal."

"And why would I do that? This serum made you immortal, and now I am immortal as well." And Wesker showed Rebecca's notes to Marcusius. "And with this, I will take over the army you so desired. And I will be the one taking over the world, controlling the Undead." He concluded.

"You know nothing… that formula will only create mindless Undead… not control them…" Marcusius explained. "For controlling them, you needed the leeches. But only I know how to create them. But I'm going to die… and take that secret to the grave with me." And Wesker grabbed the burned neck of Marcusius, who just faced Wesker back. "Do I look immortal to you… Wesker…? No… infusing the serum directly into my blood was a great mistake… now I have a weakness… one… that can't be healed… I hadn't tried to take over the world for such reason. This weakness, is far too dangerous… this downfall, was my greatest fear… to be burned with the forest." And Wesker began understanding. "It starts as a simple weakness to fire… which slowly grows into a great fear…" Marcusius explained. "I remember you… playing with the fire of a chimney… thinking of yourself as a god controlling the deadliest of all elements… how does it feel…? To know your greatest desire… turned into a great weakness… you will die burned just like me…" And Wesker smiled.

"No… my Lord Marcusius… you won't die burned…" And Wesker pushed his hand deep inside of his chest. "You will die… with your heart ripped apart." And Wesker released Marcusius, the supposed immortal. He had killed his own master. "Weakness to fire? How much weak? Everything is vulnerable to fire…" But Wesker could feel it. That growing fear. So what if fire was a weakness. Only the thought of fire alone caused him to sweat. He truly, feared fire. "I will find a way to get over this darn fear, Marcusius! While you burn in hell!" And then, it began raining hard, but this water would not heal Marcusius at all.

**Redfield Castle. The Nursery.**

"She got a strong fever… I can only guess it is because of the infection… her skin is darkening around the wound…" Rebecca mentioned with sadness, and Prince Christopher bit his lips in hatred. "She will be all right for now, prince… with the little knowledge I have about the serum, I managed to find some herbs that serve as an interruption to the illness spreading… Princess Jillian is stable, but I need to research for a proper antidote to her condition before it gets worse… I need a better laboratory to continue my research for an antidote… she won't survive without the proper care, I need to stay by her side."

"How long?" Prince Christopher asked. "How long will it take you to get an antidote?" The prince continued with concern evident in the tone of his voice. "She is my beloved bride. You understand… you know she means as much to me as Billy means to you… Rebecca… please… tell me you can save her in time…" Prince Christopher cried.

"With the proper equipment… it will take me a couple of days to find a counter serum that will eliminate the infection… after that… it will depend on Princess' Jillian immune system… her wound will have to heal from scratch, all I can do is prevent the spreading of the infection, her healing is her own." And Prince Christopher nodded in agreement. "Due to the state of her wounds… I will have to stay with her for as long as her wound takes to heal." Rebecca explained. "It could take some months… considering I find the proper equipment."

"Valentine Kingdom… got… the best laboratories… of all kingdoms between the three rivers…" Princess Jillian mentioned upon waking up, and she breathed heavily while saying those words. "You will surely… find the equipment there to fit to your expectations…" And the princess then faced her groom. "Darling… I will need to travel back to Valentine Kingdom."

"I will lead a regimen to Valentine Kingdom myself, my prince." Billy added, finally taking over the charge of Thane and the weight of his responsibility. "You can trust your loved one to me. I owe you, and I dislike owing anything to faceless nobles." And Prince Christopher smiled.

"You are a faceless noble yourself… Thane Coen… and my friend…" Prince Christopher added, and both men shared a friendly hand shake. Prince Christopher then noticed that Billy's wounded hand had a silver handcuff without a chain adorning his wrist, and he smiled. "Nice bounding item you got there." He joked.

"A constant reminder of the troubles she made me go through." Billy finished, and then went to order some guards around. "Keep Redfield kingdom in one piece while I'm off, prince." And the prince nodded in agreement, while sharing a moment with his wounded bride, who was being tied to a medical bed by Rebecca before some nurses took the handles and began carrying her away and toward a medical carriage.

"My father still got his doubts about there being a necromancer in these lands… he is whiling to ignore the subject for the welfare of our kingdom." And Billy nodded. "Little are those who know the whole truth. The necromancer is dead thanks to you, but we are unsure if there are still Undead remaining on these lands. We will let them be for now, the wedding comes first… but after it is over, and my dear sister had claimed the throne. I will not rest until the last of the undead is eradicated." And Billy nodded, and began leading his troops out of the barracks and onto the town. "Take care of him. Don't let him get in troubles." Prince Christopher mentioned, and Rebecca blushed a little.

"I'm more worried about myself at the moment." Rebecca confessed. "After all that had happened, he will definitively force me into indecent behavior." She explained, and Billy grabbed her from her waist teasingly, forcing her to blush madly. But while both played around like a just married couple, which they weren't, they noticed Sherry sitting lonely on top of a craft box, and crying silently. "Poor sherry… it must be terrible to lose it all just like that…" Rebecca added, and then walked toward Sherry, who sobbed uncontrollably. "Sherry dear… if only I could do anything to make you feel better…" Rebecca began.

"I'm all alone now." Sherry added with tears in her eyes. "Mama left me when I was too young to remember her… and now papa is gone too! I feel so sad… I miss my papa…" And she continued sobbing, and Rebecca hugged the girl hard, who hugged her back and soaked her dress. "I don't want to be alone!" She yelled, and Rebecca then smiled softly.

"It's not much… but… I can be your mama if you want…" Rebecca added, Sherry then faced her with a spark of hope reflecting in her eyes. Billy in the other hand was horrified. "Because of us… your father is gone… but we are not bad persons, we are your friends. And we can be a family together… do you want to?" And Sherry faced Billy, who delivered an annoyed stare at her so the girl flinched. "Pay him no mind. He needs to keep me happy and interested, so the less he can do is accepting my decision."

"You are not my spouse." Billy added, and Rebecca felt a vein popping on her forehead. "But I suppose it can't be helped." And he faced away a little annoyed. "I haven't spent a single night with her and now I'm a father? That's real magic, you know."

"Shut up and act as you agree with the idea." Rebecca added coldly, and Billy rolled his eyes out of annoyance. "We will manage… somehow…" And Rebecca offered her hand for Sherry. "So? Daughter!" She added cheerfully, and Sherry began crying.

"Mama!" Sherry yelled and hugged Rebecca hard, and Rebecca smiled for the girl and kissed her head softly, then carried the girl, and began walking with the caravan and out of the castle, while Sherry just sobbed now gentler, calming down, and feeling the warm sensation of belonging to a family once again.

"Unreal!" Billy yelled out of annoyance. "I couldn't have picked a better word for this day, unreal!" He continued complaining. "The day began with me fighting the Tyrant in the river, then Princess Jillian makes me prisoner. I escape, and then I'm dueling Prince Christopher in the middle of town! After he beats the living hell of me, King Michael makes me Thane! Then…"

"You are not mentioning anything else." Rebecca said while hugging Sherry protectively. "Sherry already suffered a lot for you to resume it. The conclusion is, we are together, and we are going to get married, have our own family. This nightmare is over." And Billy breathed out in defeat. "Say… Billy… my experiment… turned out far better than what I had expected…" And Billy blushed when hearing that last. "My conclusion is… that it wasn't a temporal attraction at all… you are… the one I have always been waiting for!" She added cheerfully.

"Yeah, whatever." Billy added coldly. "She is not sleeping in the same room we are, is she?" Billy interrupted, Rebecca flinched and blushed, and Sherry blinked twice not truly understanding what they were both talking about. "You owe me some loving woman!"

"Sto-sto-stop saying such embarrassing things in front of Sherry!" Rebecca yelled. "Get the message already! I'm not your spouse! You owe me respect! Seriously! Of all men in the world it had to be you the one I ended bonded to!" And Rebecca placed Sherry down, gave her hand to her, and with her handcuffed hand she grabbed Billy's. "I'm not escaping you anymore…" She admitted, and Billy grinned at that last. "But only after we get married." And Billy felt a vein popping at his forehead, and Rebecca began laughing hard and making fun of his frustrated self.

* * *

**Few! That had to be the longest chapter ever! Anyway, that's what a get for having a sharp tongue. So, I hope you all liked this sixth chapter of Necromancer Chronicles! And also, next chapter will truly be the last one! It will be the last chapter of Necromancer Chronicles and the prologue to: "The Prince and Valkyrie" of KIT2000 and Anna! It is a very recommended reading! At any rate, see you next week with the final chapter! (Author spaces out for the lack of sleep) Zombie wants to sleep! Moaaaaaaaaaaaar!**


	7. Promises

**Hiya people! It's me again! And this is the very last chapter of "The Prince And The Valkyrie Cero!" Wait, no, that's not right at all. Let me start over: Welcome to the final chapter of "Necromancer Chronicles" It's been a hell of a long road, and it was a very hard writing as well, very, but enjoyable as well! So, don't let this Mushroom bore you to dead, or undead, hahaha (It wasn't funny) I know it wasn't! Let's reply the reviews, shall we?**

**Kungfupandalover: Thanks again, it is updated!**

**Kit2000: Yay! Birthday girl is not mad! And I need to stop calling her birthday girl, lol. Glad to know you both liked the action. This chapter doesn't have action at all, but oh well, I hope you like it anyway. Sadly, Princess Jillian won't have such relevant role in this chapter. She is mostly benched, although she plays some minor key roles here. But there is someone who will come to the party (cough) Princess Claire (cough). Anyway, lady, you need to hold your excitement about the wedding, because I'm horrible at writing those. I just hope it at least turned out decently for you and lil Anna to enjoy. So, I'm looking forward to know what you think! It is the last chapter after and, and the longest!**

**Guest: That intel would have served me a lot earlier, but it was a fairly interesting reading anyway, thanks for sharing it my friend. Glad you enjoyed last chapter, and I'm looking forward to reading more of you!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

**July 30, 480 A.C. Valentine Kingdom. Research Lab.**

"This will work! It certainly will work! It needs to, Princess Jillian depends on it!" It took the caravan a couple of days to arrive to Valentine Kingdom. And once reaching the lands of the Eagle Emblem of the Valentine royal family, Rebecca was placed immediately into researching by the King and Queen of Valentine kingdom. Not that she would have thought otherwise, but once again, for reasons uncontrollable for her, she was forced into ignoring her promise to her groom, this time to save the life of a Princess she barely knew. "Need… some sleep… I have been working none stopping on this… what a complex formula. I have found seven different base components. Nothing works… but this time I'm sure I got it."

"Do you always speak to yourself like that, doll face?" Rebecca suddenly jolted out of surprise when her groom entered the alchemy laboratory with Sherry following him closely. "We brought you dinner." And Rebecca then faced out of the window, only to notice it was already night time. "I'm not supposed to be the one cooking! That's a spouse's job! Men are for war!" Billy complained, and Sherry then pulled his black cape, since the man wore his armor almost all the time. "What do you want now?" He added coldly.

"It was I who prepared dinner! You are just here for the transportation of the goods!" Sherry mentioned, and Billy faced the girl in annoyance. It was obvious the two didn't like one another that much, but where forced to tag along because of someone who both liked a lot. "Mama! Come and eat with us! You are always busy." Sherry mentioned, and Rebecca let out a soft smile toward her now soon to be adoptive daughter.

"You can't call me that yet… to adopt you I need the royal permission of the King… so even if that's my intention, I still can't seem to keep either of my promises." Rebecca continued, and faced Billy with bangs adorning the corners of her eyes. "And yet you still wait for me so patiently… the bond must be really strong then… I wonder how many times we have shared our lives… and how many we haven't… I can't know, since… the memories just vanish on reincarnation…" And Billy raised an eyebrow, and was about to speak when Rebecca interrupted him. "Don't even mention it… I'm too tired as to think straight."

"Whatever you say, princess." Billy complained, and then placed some plates by the table. "You need to eat. It's fruitless if you research and fall asleep in your potion mixing. I don't want any more explosions." And Rebecca smiled softly at that last. And the three sat down by the table and began eating some chicken and smashed potatoes Sherry had prepared. "Looks like the dwarf knows how to cook! Dwarves secret recipe?" Billy joked.

"I'm not a dwarf!" Sherry complained. "It's only roasted chicken. The trick is to roast it with the fire only intensifying. When the lumber gets too coaled then it's not roasted, it's burned." She explained, and Billy tried the mashed potatoes, and widened his eyes in surprise. "The potatoes are the ones I mashed with a secret recipe I'm not telling you about."

"Milk." Rebecca added, and Sherry's jaw dropped. "You mixed it with milk to give it a different consistence. And since milk takes away the flavor of the potato you also mixed from two to three portions of salt… there is pepper too… garlic… and oregano… did you also place ginger on it?" And Sherry blinked twice out of surprise. "I'm an alchemist. Tasting the potions usually allow me to find the base components." And Billy flinched. "I didn't taste the blood samples! That's gross!" She yelled out of annoyance when finding out about Billy's thoughts.

"Run! She is a wizard! An evil wizard that will turn us into flying-rat-pigs!" And Sherry yelled and began running and yelling playfully. "Run faster! She will fire us with her spooky flame casting powers!" And Rebecca raised an eyebrow at the two.

"I'm not going to chase you." And Billy took his spoon, placed mashed potatoes on it, and began bending it as if pointing a catapult. "I told you I'm not…" And Billy launched it, and it hit her face. "You will pay for that!" Rebecca yelled out of annoyance, and Sherry once again yelled out playfully, and Rebecca began chasing them both around the table. "Billy! Apologize to me you brute!" She continued complaining, and in the end she breathed out heavily and extremely tired, but happy since Billy and Sherry were making fun of her. They slowly began looking like a real family, even if they still weren't.

"Ow… I… Billy…" She began, and Billy ran to her way and caught her before she fell down. "…Thank you…" Rebecca added, and Sherry faced her supposed mother in concern. "I really need some sleep… but Princess Jillian needs that medicine… I won't be able to hold the infection for much longer… I need to…" She tried to continue, but Billy didn't allow her to.

"That's enough. You won't be of any help to the princess in this state." Billy added, and carried her princess-style. "Dwarf. I will be back for dinner, but your mother needs to sleep." And Sherry nodded in agreement, while Billy carried her out of the lab, and into the room in front of her. "Seriously… working so hard to be this tired and not allow me to undress you…? That's so cruel of you, doll face."

"You truly have a sharp tongue." Rebecca complained weakly, and Billy placed her down at their bed. He then got ready to leave, but Rebecca took him from the cape, and he turned around to see her. "If you want we can… you know…" And Billy just laughed at her, leaned closer, and delivered a kiss to her, which she returned, and they began caring for one another softly. But Billy interrupted the moment and moved away, breaking the kiss, and leaving Rebecca there to sleep.

* * *

**Resident Evil: Necromancer Chronicles.**

**Chapter Seven: Promises.**

* * *

**July 01, 480 A.C. Redfield Kingdom. Steward's Study.**

"Nothing works!" Wesker yelled out of annoyance and hatred, as he furiously looked at several investigations all around the table. The place was immersed in total darkness. Luckily enough, Wesker could now see very clearly on it, since his golden eyes allowed him to. And yet, the knowledge of acquiring such ability wasn't at all important to him. The whole contrary, he loathed it, since such blessing, was nothing but a constant reminder of his fear and weakness. "It's not only fire! It's light in general! It burns me! It hurts my skin! Lord Marcusius! Be dammed for the eternity! I swear to you I will find a way!" And suddenly, Wesker heard the door being knocked, and he calmed down a little. "Come on in." He added.

"I heard you yelling. Is everything all right?" Prince Christopher wondered upon his arrival, and Wesker just calmed down. "Aren't you a little… dark in here? Why is the chimney off? Ran out of lumber?" The prince spoke casually, which only added to Wesker's hatred, but Prince Christopher didn't seem to notice.

"It is nothing to be concerned about, my young prince." Wesker added calmly. "Maybe I am just getting old… the light bothers me." And Prince Christopher delivered an odd stare to him. "I am also horrified for my dear friend's passing away. Birkin… a necromancer apprentice… the thought clouds my judgment. It's like if there was no one you could actually trust anymore." He lied. He was good at it, enough for Prince Christopher to be tricked.

"You can trust me, Steward Wesker." And the blond haired man nodded in agreement. "It will surprise you to know, that even after the fire, and the murdering of a whole unit of soldiers, my father refuses to let the public know about a necromancer once haunting these lands. People keep on speaking about the Tyrant being the cannibal, and Billy being a hero for slaying it. But I am concerned. People should know about the necromancy scheme."

"Prince, I need to advice you on the contrary." Wesker mentioned, and Prince Christopher faced him in disbelief. "Think about the horrified families, and the trauma they could have if knowing their loved one's deaths wasn't because of the sick mind of a creature… a cannibal as we let them know." And Prince Christopher didn't understand it. The citizens now gone 'close ones' were dead anyway, even if it was by the hand of a cannibal or a necromancer. "This got a more religious intention than anything. The dead coming back to life… is blasphemous… is a sacrilege… what do you think happens to the souls of those unfortunate ones?" And Prince Christopher was horrified. "If we tell your people their familiars died because of a cannibal who murdered them, then they will at least know their souls are with the divine one… but a resurrected body… well… how to tell them the souls of the undead were dammed?" And Prince Christopher nodded in agreement.

"I got it… so… it is more a religious approach." And Wesker nodded in agreement. "Then… we need to act as if everything was because of a cannibal… you are right, my father is right… we need to spare our citizens from such pain…" And Wesker smiled evilly. "Politics and religion are truly complex subjects. I will keep the secret, and take it to my grave with me." And Wesker nodded. "Now… switching from religion to politics… my sister's wedding wasn't interrupted because of the fire. In only a week she will get married to Prince Richard of Kennedy Kingdom."

"The young princess must be very impatient." Wesker added out of annoyance. As usual, he cared little about the prince's personal affairs. "It needs to be done, my prince. You know the friendship between Kennedy Kingdom and Redfield Kingdom is uneasy, regardless of your strong friendship with Prince Richard." And Prince Christopher nodded in agreement.

"Sometimes I believe the tales from my father were true and we were cursed by Valkyrie blood." Prince Christopher added, and Wesker faced him in disbelief. "You know, that legend from my family… about Queen Iolanda being a Valkyrie and marrying my great-grandfather. The curse of Valkyries only giving birth to one gender and the reason of why Claire's marriage is such a huge celebration." He speed-explained since Prince Christopher knew that Wesker didn't care about such talking. But in reality, Wesker was very impressed. "I know. It's only a legend. Just like the legend about immortality from the kingdoms of the north. Listen to this. There is a legend that says that if you dive into a giant kettle filled with boiling milk, then in a kettle filled with boiling water, and lastly in a kettle with freezing water, and immediately afterwards you hunt a dragon for his tongue and eat it, you will achieve eternal youth and life! Isn't that ridiculous?"

"Not if dragons weren't extinct… which was basically the problem." And Prince Christopher raised an eyebrow at Wesker, imagining him doing such ridiculous task for the sole purpose of achieving immortality. "But Valkyries… aren't extinct… are they…? It's worth the try I suppose." And Prince Christopher remained in silence. "Oh… are you still here, young prince?" And Prince Christopher made a mockery at him. After all, he came for the sole purpose of cheering Wesker up. "Shouldn't you be worrying about the Princess' posture over the wedding?"

"You are right." Prince Christopher added. "I'm not going to give up into saving Claire from her marriage with Prince Richard. Friends or not, there is nothing worse than your best friend marrying your sister. You know… it's like wanting to hurt him if he touches her…" And Prince Christopher began biting his lips out of annoyance. "You may think I'm such a kid some times, Wesker." The prince added.

"All the time." Wesker replied, and Prince Christopher left the room. "Valkyrie blood. I am certain I have heard that before." And Wesker walked out of the room, and headed straight to the library. "All fairy tales got their portion of true. Normally to teach the readers a lesson, well hidden into their pages. But sometimes, the stories are messages passed down from a wizard to another one. Messages to mysteries they wish to share only with the knowledgeable few who are worthy of such knowledge, never to the brainless ones who pollute this land with their jokes and unworthy behavior. No one would seek for a secret inside a fairy tale anyway." And Wesker reached the library, and the bookshelf with the secret passage to Lord Marcusius' mansion, and then ran his fingers until finding a book reading: 'The Valkyries Blood' and when reading it, a soft smile appeared on his lips. "The Norse believe in maidens whose role is to lead the warriors to promised lands of cold and riches. Their sweat a veil of mist, their blood as cold as ice, no fire can touch these maidens. The claws of Hel, pagan goddess of the underworld can't touch their holy blood." And Wesker turned the page and continued reading. "Blood so pure that repeals all evil, Loki the Norse god of fire and mischief, played a joke on the Valkyries. Joke so cruel had never been thought of, so cruel it is, even bards can't mention it. Young Valkyrie yield in tears and pain, hatred against the god of mischief she could only feel. Boiling blood, pure no more, tears and hatred polluting her soul, Hel claimed the Valkyrie, pure she was no more, and the goddess of hell drank her blood. Fire could not touch her anymore, she became a Valkyrie of her own, feared by fire, feared by light, even Sun and fire giants touch her could not. Loki the god of fire and mischief a treat to her daughter no longer was, daughter surpassed, where her father could not." And Wesker closed the book with an evil smile drawn on his face. "Then… to be feared by fire… the blood of a cursed Valkyrie I need to drink. Stupid Norse… the secret to survive the deadliest of all elements was under your very noses, but you never noticed. If Loki, the Norse god of fire couldn't even touch Hel in the story, it means that a Valkyrie's blood got the power to surpass even the wrath of the gods."

**Valentine Kingdom. The Nursery.**

"You will be all right, I swear." Rebecca added with concern toward a princess Jillian on her third day at bed. The young woman was breathing heavily, and Rebecca was taking some bandages away from her shoulder, where a horrible wound was found. The skin around the wound was black and hadn't sutured in the less, and Rebecca ended once again with her eyes in tears and holding her dagger on her hand. "I'm sorry… I swear to you I'm doing my best."

"Just do it, Rebecca… I know just how hard you have been working…" And Rebecca nodded, and approached the dagger to the princess, who began biting a leather rope. Jillian's eyes then widened in pain, and watered immediately while she began yelling hard despite biting the leather strips. "Aaaaaaaaaah!" Princess Jillian yelled, and Rebecca immediately threw the rotten and black-colored skin to the wooden made floor. "Please tell me you found a cure! I can't tolerate you ripping apart my skin every day!" Princess Jillian yelled, and Rebecca took some liquids from her purse. "What is that?" Prince Jillian asked with tears in her eyes.

"If we are lucky… the cure…" Rebecca explained. "Listen… princess… I need to clean the infection with my own hands… that means I will be rubbing your wound a lot… it needs to be completely clean, or else, the infection will return." And Jillian nodded in agreement. "This is the hardest thing ever."

"Rebecca… I appreciate you always speaking your mind out but… you explaining it to me only make me feel more uncomfortable." And Rebecca nodded in agreement. "Do what you have to do… and I swear to you… that I will never forget your dedication to my health… do it…"

"Nurses." Rebecca began. "Lock the door… and each grab the princess' arms and legs…" And the nurses did as they were ordered, and trapped the princess' limbs, while Rebecca began filling her hands with the potion. "No matter how much the princess begs, do not let her go, understood?" And the nurses all nodded in agreement. "Be strong, Princess Jillian." And even thought Jillian's body was covered by a black cape, not allowing the nurses to see bellow it, they were horrified when Rebecca began working, and Princess Jillian began shaking abruptly.

"Aaaaaaaaaah! Hell! It burns! Rebecca! Hurrry up! Aaaaaaaaaah!" And Rebecca nodded, and began working as fast as she could. "Let me go! I can't take it! Aaaaaaaaaah!" But suddenly, Princess Jillian lay down, and breathed out now calmer. "…Is it over… is… is… it… finally over…?" Princess Jillian asked, and Rebecca then delivered a soft smile for her. "Please speak your mind out and tell me if it is over… Rebecca…" Princess Jillian begged in pain.

"The potion… is burning the infection away." And Princess Jillian cried hard. "It's over. I found the component that is able to kill the infection." And Rebecca faced a horrified nurse. "I need bandages, a lot of them. The infection prevented Princess Jillian's body to heal, so the wound is now wider than it originally was since I had to cut a lot of damaged skin. Princess Jillian… maybe… you won't be able to wield a sword ever again… but your shoulder will heal."

"That was so cruel for you to say… but I suppose it is only natural in you… you are so innocent that you don't even notice how much you wound me with your words…" And Rebecca got worried, but continued bandaging the Princess' shoulder and arm. "But you know… I like that sincerity of yours… you are someone that can be trusted… aren't you… Countess Rebecca?"

"I'm not a noble, Princess Jillian. Much less a Countess." And Princess Jillian just smiled warmly for Rebecca. "You knew that… didn't you…?" And Princess Jillian nodded in agreement. "Co-co-countess!" Rebecca suddenly yelled, backed off, and hurt the back of her head with the wooden made door, forcing Princess Jillian to laugh hard at her while she slowly began incorporating after having her arm mended. "Aw, aw, aw, aw, aw! That hurts!" Rebecca added while rubbing her head hard. "But seriously… Countess?" And the princess nodded in agreement.

"Lady Rebecca… you aid me where no doctor in my kingdom dared helping…" Princess Jillian added while standing up, and Rebecca immediately tried to stop her, but decided against it, allowing the princess to act as noble as Rebecca knew all nobles did, showing no weakness, and being strong willed for the witnesses. "I wouldn't trust my life to any doctor in my kingdom after seeing them backing off in fear when seeing my wound. You were the only one who always did her very best." And Princess Jillian took both of Rebecca's hands with care, although while doing it so, she hurt herself a little. "Ow… that… hurts me a lot…" She admitted, and Rebecca just faced the princess with concern. "Stay in Valentine Kingdom as my countess. I restore your royal heritage, as Lady Rebecca of house Valentine. You will be now my personal doctor, and live with me in the castle."

"But my princess… such honor is… beyond my imagination…" And Princess Jillian smiled softly at her. "Are you for real?" Rebecca whispered, and Princess Jillian nodded. "I'm a noble!" Rebecca suddenly yelled and hugged Princess Jillian hard, who then yelled out in pain. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! That was a… random move quiet outside of my normally calm and reserved behavior…" Rebecca excused herself and made a reverence.

"Right… Rebecca… I don't mind being hugged but… right now… I forbid you from doing that again until I heal…" Princess Jillian added out of annoyance, and Rebecca felt some sweat covering her face. "But well, now that you are a noble… I remembered something very important…" And Princess Jillian blinked at Rebecca warmly.

**Redfield Kingdom. The Royal Suits.**

"Claire… are you there…? May I come in?" Prince Christopher wondered while knocking the door of the princess' room. Because of the whole dilemma with the necromancer and the fire, he hadn't been able to speak to his sister openly. He even had a discussion with his father without consulting Claire first, so he was basically trying to find out Claire's last posture about the forced marriage. "Claire… I just want to talk…" And the door was finally open.

"Brother? You are being noisy." Princess Claire added. Prince Christopher then found a princess wearing some long pink pajamas, and her mahogany hair being a total mess. She looked tired, but at the same time it was obvious the girl had been locked inside of her room for far longer than anyone would. Perhaps in deep thoughts. "I was asleep."

"This late?" And Claire nodded softly. "May I come in?" And Claire nodded in agreement and allowed her brother inside of her room. "Claire… I know you don't like to speak about this, but… what's your posture about this marriage?" And Claire remained in silence, not knowing about what to say next. "Forget about my friendship to Prince Richard… or the ties of our kingdom… what do you think about him?" And for a few moments, there was silence.

"I think Prince Richard is a fine gentleman… and a prince any princess would be looking forward to marry to." Was her reply. But it sounded just as if Claire had been preparing to deliver such answer for a while already. "Brother… are you against this marriage? If you are, what are your reasons?" Claire wondered.

"Didn't our mother the queen teach you not to answer a question with another questions?" And at that very moment, Claire giggled a little. "Wait… I just answered a question with another question, didn't I?" And Claire nodded in agreement. "Claire… what I'm trying to say is… I will marry Princess Jillian when the right time arrives… I love her, but I'm not ready…" And Claire nodded in agreement. "It's a fact. The Redfield's and the Valentine's will become members of the same family. Even the military prowess of Kennedy Kingdom wouldn't go to war with such powerful kingdoms. It disgusts me how war can erupt only because of the selfishness of the rulers. Allow me to convince our father… you don't need that burden in your shoulders."

"Brother… it is no burden…" Princess Claire added. "It is my duty." And Prince Christopher moved his head in negation. "If you can't decide into tying our kingdom to another bloodline… then I have to stand where you don't want to stand… it's not a burden at all… it's my duty as a princess." And Prince Christopher lowered his head. "There is nothing to discuss… mother says… that I will grow to love Prince Richard as he deserves… and I'm going to trust her."

"Right… because there is no other option." And Princess Claire lowered her head ashamed. "You can't blame me for trying, sister… I love you too much as to see you in pain… there are other ways…" And Princess Claire faced Prince Christopher with interest. "Thanks to our great-grandmother, Queen Iolanda, you may have the Valkirie blood as your heritage… but mine was her wisdom." He explained. "There are other ways… father calls me a dreamer… he believes I'm wise, and an excellent warrior… but hot headed as well… he thinks he is smarter than me… he thinks he knows what's best for me… I don't care about being smart, I care about being fair… and this… is unfair…" And Claire didn't respond to that last. "If you want to change your mind… you can count on me."

"Thank you… brother…" Was Claire's only reply. Prince Christopher then began leaving the room, and once he was outside, Claire lowered her head and took out a deep breathe. "But I already took my decision… I need to honor my royal responsibilities, even if I don't agree with them entirely." And Princess Claire went back to bed.

Outside, Prince Christopher found himself in deep thoughts. He didn't know how to help his sister, and apparently, his sister didn't want to be helped to begin with. Princess Claire trusted in her parent's judgment enough. Still, his thoughts were abruptly interrupted, when Wesker came running to his side.

"My prince! It is an emergency!" Steward Wesker yelled while waving a note in his hands, it had the seal of the golden eagle printed on it. "A guard from Valentine Kingdom arrived with this note. It's from Princess Jillian!" And Prince Christopher widened his eyes and took the note in his hands and began reading it.

"My dear Prince." He began while reading. Trusting Wesker enough as to let him know. "Dark times have fallen upon the once peaceful kingdom of the golden eagle. In my moment of weakness, bandits had rampaged the lands outside the castle's walls, and have pillaged entire villages, spreading the shadow of dead and painting the grass in red." And Prince Christopher grew worried. It was evident in his trembling hands full with rage. "Without my guidance due to my injuries, there is no one I can ask but you to aid in the restoration of my father's kingdom to the days of glory and order. You know how it wounds me to admit defeat. You just need to know my situation is severe. My heart is heavy, and empty right now. Please be the knight to assist me in these times of great need." And Prince Christopher crushed the letter in his hands. "I don't get it. Jillian would rather die than accept defeat."

"Which means the situation is that out of control." Wesker explained, understanding the prince suspected. "Princess Jillian is hot headed, but she is no fool. She places the lives of her people, before the selfishness of her pride." And Prince Christopher nodded in agreement.

"It's her hand writing… I have seen it before… but her words are off…" And Wesker bit his lips in annoyance. "Get my horse ready. I'm riding my personal battalion to her lands." And Wesker vowed in obedience. "I may not return for my sister's wedding day. Our kingdoms are two days away, and getting rid of these bandits may not take that little effort. I'm going to the king to inform this, you get it all ready." And the prince walked away, and Wesker smiled evilly.

**Valentine Kingdom. The Market Place.**

"So… we are supposed to spend some time together… doctor's orders…" Billy mentioned, and Sherry faced him in disbelief. "So… what does… girls your age usually do to have fun?" He wondered and pointed at Sherry, who rubbed her chin with interest.

"I don't know… I have been locked inside the mansion since I was born." Sherry explained, and Billy raised an eyebrow at that last. "Anything is new to me… even walking around the castle was a great adventure. Took me hours to find the kitchen." She explained, and Billy rolled his eyes annoyed. "You don't want me like your daughter… do you…?" And Billy flinched.

"Hey, I like kids all right." And Sherry faced Billy with curiosity. "Taking care of girls is more a woman thing, not a man's job." And Sherry crossed her arms in annoyance. "If you were a boy, I would go buying a wooden sword and go practicing with you, turn you into a warrior… but you are a girl, and the divine one knows I'm not good with those."

"You are good to mom." Sherry added, and Billy blushed when hearing that last. "So, why don't you teach me to be a warrior then, I'm bored." And Billy faced her in disbelief. "If you teach me to be a warrior, I teach you to cook! I saw you stealing mom's smashed potatoes."

"First of all, she is not your mom yet… heck… she isn't even my wife!" He added out of annoyance. "Second, I can go asking Rebecca to cook for me." And Sherry made and odd smiling face toward him. "Fine, deal!" And Sherry giggled a little. "Incredible, a warrior woman? Just incredible. I'm Thane of Redfield kingdom and training a girl to be a knight?" And Billy walked in front of a woodcutter's store, and from the desk he took a couple of wooden made swords and a shield, and placed a gold coin there. "Keep the change." He added and then saw a wooden made helmet, and took it as well. "There you go. Which arm is your good arm?"

"Left one!" Sherry added cheerfully, and Billy raised an eyebrow at her doubtfully. "What? I'm lefty." She explained, and held her sword with her left arm and her shield with the right one, Billy then rudely placed her helmet on. "Hey! Don't be mean to me." She complained, and Billy took his wooden made sword, which was too small, but he did anyway. "What do I do now?" She wondered, and Billy delivered an evil smile to her.

"For starters, you run for your life." And Sherry raised an eyebrow at that last. "Because I am the Scorpion King! And I am the greatest mass-murderer Valentine Kingdom had ever encountered! And only the bravest of warriors can stand in my way!" And Billy roared, and began chasing a yelling-playfully Sherry all around the market place, and winning the attention of everyone in town. "I will cut your head off, and I will drink your blood though your skull!" He yelled in-character.

"First of all, that's gross! And second, my blood would fall from my eye-holes!" Sherry complained, and readied her wooden sword. "I am Princess Jillian! And I will slay you, Scorpion King!" And Sherry began hitting swords with Billy, who easily blocked every clumsy hit from the girl. Many kids around the market witnessed it all, and faced the girl who seemed to be defeating a grown up in a sword fight. Or at least it was like that to their eyes. "Give up! I am Princess Jillian! I crush my enemies with my powerful magic sword which throws flames!"

"Yeah, fire swords are becoming really popular after the incident." Billy mentioned a little saddened. But of course Sherry knew nothing about the way her father died. She just knew Billy had defeated a Necromancer using fire swords, and that her father was supposedly killed by a monster. "I will send my minions after you! Wake up my scorpion army! Get her!" And Sherry began hitting the floor as if smashing imaginary scorpions. "Oh no! She is mashing scorpions! That's the secret ingredient of her mashed potatoes recipe!" Billy joked.

"It's not! It's Ginger!" And then she covered her mouth. "Hey! Not fair! You made me tell you a secret!" And Billy made fun of her. "Now you have to tell me a secret to compensate for tricking me you bully!" And Billy readied his wooden sword.

"Maybe I will, if you beat me." And the girl ran after Billy, and both hit swords, and Billy faked being outmatched, and lead Sherry toward a small garden in the middle of the town, where he faked tripping with a tree branch, and allowed Sherry to climb him and point her wooden sword to his neck. "Oh no, I'm so defeated! Princess Jillian is too much for the Scorpion King! Now I will have to obey her every demand!"

"I beat you! Now you tell me a secret!" And Billy laughed hard at that last and sat with his back hitting the nearest tree. "And it needs to be a very important one. Promise?" And Billy waved his hand as if indicating he cared little, but encouraging her to ask. "Why are you so afraid of mother not marrying you?" Sherry wondered, and Billy flinched.

"What the hell? Why are you asking something such ridiculous? Ask something else." And Sherry moved her head in negation. "You are too young to even understand it. Even if I wanted to explain it to you." And Sherry continued moving her head in negation, only a little faster.

"That's not fair, you promised!" Sherry complained. "If you don't keep your promise, then you are a liar, and if you lie then you lie about loving mom." And Billy bit his lips hard. "You love mom, don't you? Really and truly?" And Billy faced away. "Then you don't!"

"Of course I do, dwarf!" He complained, and Sherry flinched a little. "And you are not supposed to call her mother until she adopts you… she is still not your mother… and she is still, not my spouse…" He explained, and then faced the freaked out Sherry, and felt guilty since they were getting along just fine until then. "Listen… when Rebecca and I met… she was a noble, and I, the son of a farmer…" And Sherry nodded in agreement. "Marriage between us both was impossible unless she gave away her nobility, which she did, and I was glad, we were both commoners. But I was a criminal as well, I did some bad things, and they wanted me with the bad one down there, do you understand what I mean?" And Sherry nodded in agreement. "We couldn't get married… no King would wed a criminal to a commoner… I had to clear my name… and I did… and was knighted a Thane…" And Sherry nodded at that last. "But… being a Thane means being a noble, and Rebecca is no noble… so once again I can't marry her… I can't renounce my noble title either. It would mean being back to be a commoner, and as such, without the protection of Prince Christopher… a murderer to the eyes of the townspeople of Redfield Kingdom…" And Sherry began understanding. "I can't go back to be a commoner… being a noble I'm protected… I'm a hero who killed the cannibal of Arkay Forest… without my nobility… I'm back to be a damn criminal… and forced to run away."

"Run away with mom and me." Sherry explained, and Billy faced her. "I'm good at running now that my heart is repaired. I don't mind." And Billy smiled, placed his hand on the girl's helmet and took it off, and then he messed with her hair, forcing the girl to giggle a little.

"I can't do that to her." Billy mentioned. "Every day I would worry about what to eat. Every day I would feel the burden in my chest of not being able to deliver to you or Rebecca what you both need. Every day I would be living with the burden of asking myself… if I'm really worth it… and if you or Rebecca regretted their decision." And Sherry nodded in agreement. "Sometimes… you just accept the bad things of life over the good things of life… only for the sake of the ones you love." He explained.

"But that breaks your heart." Sherry explained, and placed her hand at his chest. "Is it really all right to suffer… because you want someone else to be happy?" She wondered. "That's sad… I think it is sad… why can't everyone be happy? Why is life so hard?" And Billy was surprised to hear that comment coming from a 12 years old, but smiled anyway.

"Because if life was any easier… it wouldn't be fun… would it?" And Sherry smiled at that reply. "I can't marry Rebecca… I would be placing too many burdens on her, regardless of how much I love her. I can't ask her to sacrifice so much for me. She already did enough, more than I should have asked perhaps." And Sherry grew a little worried. "Once Princess Jillian recovers her health… I'm going to leave." And Sherry widened her eyes. "You wanted to hear a secret… and an important one… that's my secret, and secrets can't be told, or the bad guy down there gets mad, very mad." And Sherry gulped. "Stay with Rebecca, and take care of her in my name." And Billy delivered the wooden sword to Sherry and began walking away. "I'm going for a walk!" He yelled with enthusiasm.

"More like preparing your flee." Sherry added, and Billy stopped his march abruptly. "You are totally going to be sorry because I am the best daughter ever! And because Rebecca is the best mom ever!" And Sherry stuck her tongue out. "You are bad!" And she cried, and that wounded Billy's heart, and the girl then threw her wooden sword and shield to the grass and kicked the helmet away. "I hate you!" And she ran away.

"Yeah… I get that a lot…" Billy replied and walked to the stables in silence. He then approached the horse merchant. "How much for your fastest horse? Gold is not a problem." And Billy placed several gold coins at the desk of the merchant, and then took his broken sword out. "Oh but if you don't sell to me your fastest horse, I cut your throat… I'm Thane Coen, no guard can arrest me." And the merchant then pointed at a black horse. It looked like a horse for a prince. "I take it… but I will come back it this horse fails me. Keep it in mind." And the merchant nodded, and Billy climbed his horse and got ready to leave.

"I don't think your plan is well though through." He suddenly heard a voice, and turned around to see a blond haired man, with a blond shadow of facial hair, on his way. The man was wearing a robe, very similar to what Rebecca wore when they first met. "Sir Dewey… we met when you killed the cannibal, remember?" The man added.

"I don't care." Was Billy's reply, and he began riding his new horse toward the front gates of Valentine Kingdom. And while doing it so, he rode next to the wooden made toys he had bought for Sherry, and his heart felt heavier.

"She will look for you." Sir Dewey added. "You are Thane of Redfield Kingdom. Your ring can only be justified on the territories were the Redfield's got close ties with the other royal families. So basically, you are stuck into the territories of the three rivers. Between the kingdoms of Racoonheim by the west, the borders of Kenney Kingdom on the southern lands, and Valentine Kingdom by the east. Redfield Kingdom is in the center, and Rebecca is too smart, she will trace your route easily… unless you want to escape to northern lands, but you will only find the sea there." And Billy took his broken sword out. "Listen… I'm a former member of S.T.A.R.S. Bravo brigade… and I was in love with Rebecca." And Billy pushed his sword closer to his throat, only it was a difficult task due to the length of the sword. "I'm like you in some way… sacrificing my own happiness for her… I want to see Rebecca happy, and I'm telling you… your selfishness will only bring her pain."

"She will find someone else." Billy informed, and Sir Dewy moved his head in negation. "Maybe someone deaf so she doesn't bore anyone to the grave." And Sir Dewey smiled softly at that last. "Bah! You are not worth getting my sword dirtied with your blood." And Billy hid his sword.

"No one would be scared of a broken sword if you hadn't killed a cannibal with it." And Billy waved his hand out of annoyance, and continued riding away. "You are the only one who can understand her! Some of us tried and couldn't! She needs you just as much as you need her!"

"I know I need her… but she doesn't need me… you are in love with her, are you not?" And Sir Dewey ran and placed himself in front of the black horse. "I'm really thinking about taking my sword out again." He informed.

"She was never open to anyone before." Sir Dewey explained. "I don't know how you did it. Rebecca was, usually, a men repellent… she never, ever, let anyone in… anyone but you… and the divine one knows I tried… if you leave now, she will be back to be the same untrusting girl who secluded herself in her investigations… who never socialized, who crushed the hearts of the men who tried to get close to her." And Sir Dewey took his dagger out. "I don't want that… I rather see her happy than seeing her back to be a self-destructive girl… she was killing herself with her own sadness, don't you get it? Rebecca… never smiled as she does now. I'm doing this for her… not for you…"

**Redfield Kingdom. The Castle's Gates.**

"Do be careful, my son." King Michael added while he saw his son climbing his horse. "I am proud for you for thinking about the welfare of the neighboring kingdoms. This will eventually close ties between our political forces. But remember, immortality is nonexistent. Don't push yourself too hard." The king added. Prince Christopher convinced his father the king into allowing him toward Valentine Kingdom with only a political strategy in mind. He mentioned nothing about Princess Jillian at all, since he knew the king would think about it as an excuse to go meet her.

"I will be careful." And Prince Christopher then faced Princess Claire, also there to see him depart. "What needs to happen will have to happen I suppose." He mentioned while finally fixing himself on top of his horse. "My blessing to you, my sister, and to your soon to be husband, Prince Richard of Kennedy Kingdom." And the princess nodded in agreement. "And good luck." And Prince Christopher began riding away, the whole time thinking about his sister, who would much likely be married already upon his return.

"Honey… are you well…?" Queen Elisabeth wondered. And Claire faked a smile for her mother, but mentioned nothing and just walked away. "Darling, I think we must do something to help Claire." The queen mentioned, and the king faced her with concern. "The wedding is in a week. And Claire's mood seems to be lowering more and more. How about we take her out of the castle walls for a little trip? It may help to ease her mind."

"It is a great idea, your majesty." Wesker interrupted. He was wearing a black cloak around his body. The sun rays wounded his skin after all. When seeing him, the king and queen were both surprised. "Forgive me for my uncharacteristic attire. It is my way to show respects for the fallen Sir Birkin. I may wear it for some time." He informed, and both royals nodded. "But returning to the matter at hand, I would strongly suggest the queen's idea doesn't go to waste. A picnic to the mountains, the forest nearby is burned so it would have to be farther away. Perhaps close to Kennedy Kingdom." Wesker suggested.

"It doesn't sound like a bad idea… it will certainly clear Claire's mind." And Wesker nodded in agreement. "Very well, my trusted Steward. Begin the preparations, we leave in two days." And the advisor nodded in agreement and left. "I hope this will help Claire to clear her mind."

"Darling… I think I got a suggestion." And the queen walked toward one of her guards. "Ride to Kennedy Kingdom. Invite Prince Richard to a picnic with the Redfield Royal Family." And the king smiled at his queen's cleverness. "It will be a great opportunity for them to start getting along. Shall we inform Steward Wesker?"

"Wesker is too busy to be bothered with such trivial matters, my queen." The king informed. "A guest more, a guest less, it doesn't matter to him, he just obeys." And the queen nodded in agreement. "Also, Prince Richard dislikes him! It will be fun to watch his face of surprise when Prince Richard arrives. Prince Richard always says there is no way in hell that Wesker can be honest. Can you believe that? He suspects Wesker is only in it for the power. As if that was even possible." The king added.

"Wesker had been there for us always. What can Prince Richard possibly be thinking?" The queen continued, and both royals walked their ways back to the castle with smiles on their faces.

**Valentine Kingdom. The Stables.**

"I'm not going to run away just yet! So quit on pushing me before I knock you out cold!" Billy yelled out of annoyance, and Sir Dewey backed off in fear while Billy tied his new horse to the stable. "It matters not… Rebecca needs to take care of Princess Jillian. Once that is done, I will have paid my debt to Prince Christopher and I'm out of her life, and she is out of mine. So keep on pushing your luck. And the next one out of this life is you!" Billy yelled.

"She needs you! Why can't you just understand it? I want her happiness." Sir Dewey insisted while they made it out of the stables. "Look at me into the eyes and tell me she is the same woman you met that day she got lost from our unit, and I will quit on bothering you. You saw the change!" And Billy took his sword out, and Sir Dewey backed off and closed his eyes.

"Repair this." Billy suddenly mentioned, and when Sir Dewey opened his eyes, he noticed Billy had delivered his broken sword to a merchant. "I don't have the other half, but this sword is forged in silver." And Billy placed some gold at the table. "The fuller is made of gold, so don't try your luck forging it of silver." And the merchant nodded. "And it's a hand-a-half sword! Not double handed, not single handed, hand-a-half. Got it?" And the merchant kept on nodding in agreement. "Now… you were saying?" And Sir Dewey flinched.

"You know a lot about swords… don't you…?" And Billy waved his hand out of annoyance. "What's a hand-a-half sword anyway?" Sir Dewey wondered. He was trying to change the subject enough for Billy to calm down and try to reason with him.

"A sword longer than a normal sword, but not enough to be a double handed sword." Billy explained. "Few are the warriors who know how to wield these swords, because they are heavy, and it's hard to protect what you want with it since you lose control over a powerful swing. You need a lot of skill to wield it correctly, one mistake, and you slay the person you wish to protect… and yet… it helped me protect her fairly well, the chain must have helped… I always knew exactly where she was… I grew to like hand-a-halves swords." Billy mentioned, and then saw a chain with an iron weight on its end. "What's that?" Billy wondered.

"Oh? That? It's a chain-weight. Not a very popular weapon. Very hard to wield." The smith mentioned while tempering some silver to fix Billy's sword. "You craft it to your glove, and carry it around it. In battle, you are supposed to untie the chain from your glove and use it as a hammered whip. Very destructive, especially against shields. But since it is heavy, it is choosing between carrying the chain around your arm, or lifting a shield. It's too hard to do both. Most people choose the shield." And the blacksmith continued working, but Billy then smiled.

"I take it." And Billy took the chain with the weight and placed some gold at the man's table. He then took his glove off. "Attach it to this glove, I was never good with shields anyway, and I'm already used to chains." And the man nodded, and took the glove and the chain.

"I saw your fight with Prince Christopher. The way you wield the chain was amazing, but this chain got a weight-like end." Sir Dewey explained, while Billy just saw the glove being crafted together to the chain, and the blacksmith surrounding the black glove with the chain.

"It's not that large as the chain I carried. And back then I had a heavier weight." Billy explained, and then he spaced out, thinking about his enchained days. "If it weren't for that damn handcuff… maybe none of this would have happened. And he faced his handcuff. The one Rebecca wanted to see as their marriage item. "She said the chain was stronger." And then Billy felt a soft body launching herself to him, and Billy was surprised to see Sherry hugging his waist hard. "What the hell?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry I said those things! Please come with me! Please!" Sherry pulled, and Billy refused. He then noticed the way the girl was dressed. She was wearing a soft green dress, and a crown of white roses. Her hair was also adorned in wavy curls. She looked like if she were to attend an important event. "Come on! I said I'm sorry!"

"Sorry about what?" And Sherry opened her mouth as to say something, but she decided to remain in silence. "I'm busy waiting for my sword and chain to be ready. Go play elsewhere." He finished, and Sherry moved her head several times in negation. "Go bother Rebecca, I'm busy here." And Sir Dewey faced the girl, and then at Billy.

"But I want you to be my father!" Sherry mentioned, and Sir Dewey smiled softly. He knew about the relationship Billy and Sherry had. He had been spying on them for that long. "I can't tell you, just come! Come on! Come on! Come on!" She added out of annoyance.

"We will play once I get my belongings, so quit it!" And Sherry faced toward a direction, then at Billy, then at that direction once again, and she finally breathed out in defeat and nodded in agreement and defeat. The group waited there for about an hour or so, in which Sherry kept on facing a certain direction over and over again. She was impatient, Billy knew it, but he pay it little mind, regardless of how much he liked Sherry, or Rebecca, he had to slowly place his barriers. He would get along with them only until Princess Jillian was in good health so Rebecca would be focused on her healer's duty. The day after, he was out of their lives for good. That was the plan.

"Here you go, Thane Coen." The blacksmith mentioned, and the name felt uncomfortable somehow. But it felt even heavier when Billy accepted his sword back from the blacksmith, and saw the beautiful and shiny blade, and its amazing crafting job. I was even better than when Billy got it. "That's a fine blade, Thane Coen. One of the best I have ever seen." The man continued.

"It belonged to a horrible man thought." Billy began while admiring the blade. "He wasn't worth of such sword. It belonged to Lord Regan… my superior…" And Sir Dewey was surprised upon hearing such revelation. "I snapped his neck the day I was sentenced, imagine my surprise when a year later, I would find out I was to be executed with this very blade." And both Sherry and Sir Dewey faced Billy, and at the way he admired his blade. "Lord Regan must be rooting in his coffin out of hatred. After all, now I'm using his precious sword. It's an enjoyment to wield it, since I know Lord Regan's soul is restless thanks to this blade. I also like hand-a-half swords, and apparently, chains too." And Billy took his gauntlet and placed it on, and tied the black chain around it. "Very well… now, what do you want?"

"Ah! Right! Rebecca!" She yelled, and Billy raised an eyebrow at that last, thinking Rebecca was in troubles and he had ignored her by waiting for his sword and chain to be ready. "We need to hurry! Come on!" And Sherry took his hand, and Billy followed the girl all around town. Sir Dewey also followed them out of curiosity.

After a little running, the group made it to the doors of a church, and without waiting, Billy kicked the doors open, thinking something was wrong all the time, he even pulled his sword out. Once that was done, he heard the yell of surprise from a young woman wearing a beautiful white dress, and a silk-made blanked-like cloak covering only her shoulders and the top of her head, much likely a religious symbol for a very important ceremony.

Billy was caught off guarded. Rebecca was the girl wearing holly clothing in front of him. A deep blush also adorned her face, as if feeling exposed or naked in front of the man only arriving. There were many guards around them, saluting Thane Coen upon his arrival. And Princess Jillian was facing Billy's direction, with a priest at her side from the front of an altar to the divine one.

Billy was confused, he didn't know how to react, or if he could find the strength to stop staring at the beautiful woman in front of him, who immediately covered her chest as if thinking Billy was looking though her clothes, and blushing madly at the sole idea.

"I-I-I'm not your spouse! Quit looking at me with su-su-such indecent eyes." She blushed, and Billy raised an eyebrow at her. "Yo-yo-you are late! What is wrong with you? Le-le-leaving your bride to wait at the altar for your arrival?" She scolded while facing away. She wouldn't even look at him straight to the eyes. She was that nervous. "I was getting worried you fool… I was scared you might have… ran away somewhere… it was heart breaking." And Billy felt his heart shattering when hearing that last. "Where were you?" She suddenly asked.

"What is… going on here…?" Billy asked, not being able to deduce what was happening, or not wanting to admit it to begin with. "You are a commoner." Billy mentioned. And Rebecca breathed out in annoyance, and with her body fidgeting over the huge embarrassment of the situation. Her heart was even racing faster than ever, and with trembling hands, the girl showed a golden ring with the eagle head adorning it. "A Royal Seal?"

"Co-Co-Countess Rebecca of house Valentine to you!" She added out of annoyance. "As I mentioned before… I'm not yo-yo-your spouse! Not yet anyway! So you are not allowed to address me in such un-un-uncaring way…" And Billy blinked twice at that last, and opened his mouth as to speak, but Rebecca shut him off. "Yo-yo-you want to ma-ma-marry me or not! Say something dammit! I'm dying of fe-fe-fear here and you don't react according to my expectations! I-I-I'm keeping my promise… am I not?" She wondered. "No! It's not that… I love you enough to do this… do you… Billy? Do you want me to… be your spouse…?" And Billy blushed madly at that last. "Just say something." She added while rubbing her arms nervously.

"…Umm… I'm too overwhelmed as to come out with a clever comment at the moment…" And Rebecca slapped her own forehead hard. "Let's get married then, doll face." He grinned, and Rebecca faced him with teary eyes, as the man in front of her delivered his arm to her, so both could start walking their way to the altar. "This is going to be fun." Billy made fun of her, while the girl weakly and still fidgeting out of nervousness grabbed his arm. She then allowed Billy to lead her to the altar, and Sherry immediately ran to Rebecca's back to help her carry her slightly long skirt. "You do understand we met only a week ago, don't you?"

"Does it even matters?" She wondered in annoyance. "I'm not going to wait… I don't want to wait… this is me here and now, and I refuse to lose you again… I already… felt that horrible feeling consuming my heart once some days ago when you cut our chain." She added in fear. "A life time or a week… I don't want anyone else…" And both then arrived to the priest's side, and greeted Princess Jillian with a warm smile, which she returned. "What is… this chain anyway?"

"Umm… a reminder…" Billy confessed, and then remained in silence, treasuring the moment, while the priest began his long but needed sermon. Billy and Rebecca were both forced to stand in front of one another, and held hands together for the duration of the ceremony. The whole time, Billy's piercing eyes intimidated Rebecca, who couldn't help it but feel embarrassed and exposed, and yet, she smiled for him. It was no secret for them both than neither of them was paying any attention to the priest's words, so, when the time came, the priest cleared his throat and woke both of their senses. "Eh? Sorry… what do I have to say now?" Billy wondered.

"Saying I do would be a good idea, Thane Coen!" Sir Dewey yelled from his sitting spot, not only winning Billy's attention, but also Rebecca's one, who hadn't met Sir Dewey since the day of the incident. "Or else I will take her away from you!"

"Maybe I should just cut your tongue off!" Billy complained, and Rebecca made a mockery at him, so did the priest and Princess Jillian. "What?" He wondered. "He started." And Rebecca moved her head several times in negation.

"For the love of the divine one. Can you ever pay attention to anything?" She complained. "What is that which you need to say in a moment like this?" Rebecca encouraged, a warm smile on her face and a small blush on her face. "Do you want to marry me… Thane Coen?" She asked, and the man gulped hard.

"I do." Billy replied, and when he did, he heard the priest continuing. He hadn't even noticed the moment in which he had accepted to the terms and conditions of the marriage, he just replied to Rebecca's question, and the girl smiled at him and giggled a little, and then faced the priest when he asked her the same question.

"I do!" She added cheerfully, and the priest continued with the ceremony, while Billy just faced Rebecca with curiosity. "You just accepted to marry me." She added. "Unreal… this is truly… unbelievable… a week ago I was having a discussion with Sir Dewey about finding a husband. And today, he is looking at me getting married to you. I don't think this is the way he imagined it happening." And Billy smiled.

"A week ago I was being transported to my execution site." Billy added. "My life was going to end… and now… it's only beginning…" And Rebecca nodded, and both then heard Princess Jillian clearing her throat.

"Will you two ever pay attention to the royal Princess of Valentine Kingdom authorizing your marriage?" Princess Jillian added, and took her sword out with a little of pain. "By the royal authorization of King Julian and Queen Arturia of Valentine Kingdom, and with the eyes of the divine one as witness. I, Princess Jillian of House Valentine, declare Thane Billy Coen of house Redfield, and Countess Rebecca of House Valentine, united in sacred and political marriage!" And Sherry was the first one to yell her anxiety and clap her hands several times, forcing both Rebecca and Billy to face her back and smile for her enthusiasm. "You may kiss the bride."

"Oh I'm going to do more than just kissing." Billy added and forced her into a deep kiss, and Rebecca returned the kiss. It was finally official. After so many hardships, after so many ups and downs, their roads lead them both toward the same direction, until their vows were sealed, and their lives linked.

**Redfield Kingdom. The Dining Room.**

"A picnic?" Claire wondered, and her mother and father both nodded in agreement. "So close to the wedding day? Shouldn't I be helping with the preparations instead of leaving it to the servants? There are preparations that are still needed to be made." Princess Claire mentioned, while she faced her plate of soup, as if expecting the answer to come from it.

"Claire my dear." Queen Elisabeth began. "Your father and I believe it would be best to allow you to clear your mind a little from the tension of the wedding preparations. We understand it is a very important day for you. Every weeding needs to be well thought of, but Wesker will manage it." The queen explained, and Claire nodded in agreement. Actually, having a distraction from the wedding and her royal responsibility would be mostly appreciated.

"The kingdom is really looking forward to the celebration." King Michael mentioned with happiness. "But relaxing a little before the great day is also important. We don't want you fainting out of anxiety on your wedding day." And Claire let out a breath of annoyance, unintentional thought, despite the king noticing. "Is there anything you need to say about your marriage?" And Claire flinched out of surprise and moved her head in negation. "You agree with this marriage, don't you?"

"Is there a reason not to, father?" Claire mentioned. "…It is what the kingdom deserves…" Claire whispered to herself. Although, once again, the king noticed. "May I retreat to my room for a while? I'm not truly hungry today. Being honest, the pressure of the wedding may be messing with my hunger. I need some time to assimilate this. The picnic will surely be a lot of help as well… soon, I will be married after all… the anxiety is killing me…" And the queen smiled at such words from her daughter, but the king just rubbed his beard.

"You may leave, Claire my dear." The king mentioned, and Princess Claire made a reverence and left. The whole time until she leaving the dining room, the king was left in deep thoughts, and he faced his queen when he knew Claire was out and wouldn't be returning. "Perhaps I should be thinking about Christopher's words… maybe Claire isn't as anxious of this marriage as I believe she is." And the queen moved her head in negation.

"Don't be ridiculous, dear." The queen added softly. "Claire is just confused. Prince Richard is a fine gentleman. She will grow used to the idea, and all our doubts will be cleared in two days when the picnic takes place. You will see that Claire and Prince Richard are meant to be together." And the king nodded in agreement.

"Still… I wish Claire was more open with her feelings to me." The king mentioned. And he began thinking about the possibilities. "Very well…" He suddenly mentioned. "If after the picnic, Claire doubts this marriage. I will call the marriage off, and listen to Prince Christopher's advice." And the queen was surprised to hear that last, but accepted the king's decision.

**Valentine Kingdom. The Royal Suits.**

"Eeeeeeeeeeh?" Sherry complained. "Why do I need a babysitter? It's not fair!" Sherry continued, and the maid by her side only sweat dropped. "Why can't I spend the night with you two? I am also part of this family! It's not fair!" She continued.

"I can tell you why, but that would traumatize you for life." Billy added. "You have your own room. You are a big girl now, so go there, we are going to be busy tonight." And Sherry filled her cheeks with air out of annoyance, but obeyed Billy and went to her room, which was just in front of his and Rebecca's one. "I thought she would never leave." Billy complained.

"In a way… I hoped so…" Rebecca replied while her mind wandered. Lost in thoughts when thinking about what was supposed to happen now. "I thought I was ready… but the truth is I'm really nervous…" And Billy made fun of her by laughing. "You are supposed to feel sympathy over my fear… not laugh at it…" Rebecca explained.

"Whatever you say, doll face." He continued making fun of her, and took his armor off, forcing Rebecca to feel uneasy. "You are married to me anyway, so we will have to do it sooner or later. And being honest, for me, the sooner the better." And Billy took his clothes off, until only his pants were on, and revealed his slightly muscular body to her.

"You aren't doing this any simpler to me." She confessed, and Billy began kissing her neck, forcing her to feel uneasy, but pleasant at the same time. "Be gentle." She added, almost as if begging, and Billy began untying the ropes at the back of her dress. "I don't get it… on prison you didn't show this excitement over my body before…"

"I was undressing you in my mind if to be honest." And Rebecca felt sort of annoyed when hearing such declaration. "And if I remember correctly. You were the one trying to seduce me back then." And Billy pushed her gently to bed, and slid her dress down a little until it barely covered her chest. "You are guilty for forcing me to fall in love with you."

"Perhaps I got too carried away in my experiment." And Billy faced her in annoyance. "Sorry… I'm nervous…" And Billy separated a little from Rebecca, while the girl only blushed and faced him barely. "This is the first time ever that I can't think straight about anything… but this is the moment I should be enjoying the most… that's what girls do… right…?"

"Not really." Billy mentioned. "Somehow, women always find the way to be a total pain to us men…" And Rebecca delivered a curious stare at him. "But that only seems to force men into feeling more deeply in love with women." And Rebecca rubbed her chin with interest.

"That's a fascinating revelation." And Billy breathed out of annoyance. "I need to record these findings. It is vital information for women in general." And Billy decided to shut her up and start moving his hand below her dress, and when he did, Rebecca reacted violently, and pushed him away. "What was that?" She added out of embarrassment after being invaded by an unfamiliar pleasure.

"Hahahahaha! This is going to be way funnier and pleasant than I even thought it would be!" Billy added with an evil grin on his face. "Lady… you wanted me to teach you how to be a woman, then the lessons are on already. For starters, let the scorpion lead his female into a dance under the blankets." And Billy kissed her softly again. "And don't kick me."

"I will try not to." And Billy then covered them both under their blankets. That night, the scorpion finally managed to impress his female, and there was much more, than just a scorpion kiss as his price.

**July 03, 480 A.C. Arkay Forest.**

"We have invited Prince Richard to join us at the picnic." Queen Elisabeth mentioned once everyone was sitting by the table. They were in the middle of Arkay Forest, surrounded by their royal hut. King and queen of Redfield Kingdom smiling at their daughter, just at the very moment she was about to drink from her plate of soup. Princess' Claire's eyes were wide open in panic.

"But mother! Why didn't you tell me?" She yelled out in both anger and pain, since she felt betrayed and tricked by her parents for playing such joke on her, or for controlling her life as they saw fit.

"Your father and I had a discussion about this event some days ago. We assumed that it would be a good chance for you to know Prince Richard better." But they were wrong. Claire didn't want to get to know Prince Richard better. She didn't truly know what she wanted. She had hopes in understanding, not being forced into understanding, it was far different.

"My dear child, we are trying to help you." King Michael intervened. And then he placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "As your parents we wish the best for your wellbeing. Prince Richard will be a good king, and you will accompany him through all the hardships and merry moments in your lives. Just like your mother has always supported me in my vocation. You will be there for your future husband. Both of you will become great and wise rulers admired by our people." The king explained, and the conversation suddenly lost importance to the one eavesdropping from the other side of the royal hut. Wesker was furious.

"Prince Richard? Here?" Wesker whispered to himself. Anger and rage evident in his tone of voice, as he knew that the arrival of Prince Richard, the man capable of 'mopping the floor', as Prince Christopher had mentioned, with his opponents, was a real treat to his plans. "I need the princess to hate… I need her Valkyrie blood to lose her purity… not to feel the pleasure of being next to her beloved one…" Although Wesker was wrong. Claire wished anything over being wed to Prince Richard. "And the prince will surely bring guards with him." And Wesker faced the sky. He had chosen the perfect moment for the picnic, since it was a cloudy day, which allowed him to move freely under the little light, and soon it would start raining. Readfield Kingdom had been enjoying rainy days since the fire clouded the skies. "Certainly, this is troublesome… the formula isn't ready… I am yet to find the way to control the undead… I never imagined it would be this troublesome. I will have to speed up the progress." And Wesker then saw Claire leaving, probably after a discussion with her parents that Wesker didn't catch due to his thoughts. "It's now or never. Later, I will be surrounded by Kennedy Kingdom's guards." And Wesker entered the royal hut. "My king… my queen…" Wesker began, an evil smile drawn on his lips. "I'm afraid your ruling, is now over." And both king and queen faced one another, thinking Wesker was joking somehow. "I declare myself a traitor to the crown." And the guards exchanged looks, not knowing what to believe. "And the greatest wizard Redfield Kingdom had ever seen!" And Wesker kicked the face of one of the guards, so strongly, that it bended his neck horribly, and king and queen of Redfield Kingdom, witnessed, the beginning of the saddest day of Redfield Kingdom. "I am immortal!"

**Valentine Kingdom. The Royal Court.**

"And it's official!" Princess Jillian mentioned, and Rebecca smiled widely. "Lady Sherry Birkin, is now officially declared daughter of Countess Rebecca of house Valentine, and Thane Coen of house Redfield." And Billy scratched his head confused. "You are Thane from Redfield, that makes you a member of house Redfield, just as Rebecca is my countess, by title a member of house Valentine. Sherry however, is yet to find her royal house to belong to, but for now, we may just call her Lady Sherry from house Coen. Considering you wish to claim property in Valentine Kingdom of course. Once you claim property, Sherry will have her own familiar seal, and the Coens will truly be an honorable family." And Billy faced Princess Jillian with confusion.

"He didn't get it, but I will make sure we are all house Coen soon." Rebecca explained, and then she received a hug from Sherry. "Uff! Careful Sherry… I'm still sore…" And Sherry raised an eyebrow, Billy blushed, and Princess Jillian delivered an evil grin to her. "It's nothing!" She suddenly yelled. "At any rate, what Princess Jillian is trying to say is, that until we find property, we live under her and Prince Christopher's homes. Once we have residence we can name it home Coen, and start using it as our last names." And Billy scratched the back of his head once again. "Just work until you can purchase property!" She complained, and Princess Jillian giggled a little. "Princess… it is time to change your bandages." And the Princess of Valentine kingdom made a mockery at that last. "Don't give me that face, princess! I know you are dying to wield your sword again, but you aren't healed yet. And you won't heal if you keep asking my husband for sparing sessions."

"I can't help it! After seeing him fighting Prince Christopher with a broken sword and a chain, I want to learn his style." And Billy rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Speaking about Prince Christopher… I heard his soldiers are roaming my lands. Whatever could have happened for him to move such an extended battalion to my kingdom? It almost looks as if her were attacking my lands." And Billy moved his head in negation.

"Prince Christopher is smarter than his father gives him credit for. I know, since I pledged loyalty to him the day I was made Thane." And Princess Jillian nodded in agreement. "I will scout to the forest and meet him." And then Billy faced Rebecca, who blushed a little with happiness. "Don't wait for me awake. I like to catch you off guarded when you sleep."

"That wasn't something the princess needed to know!" Rebecca complained, and Princess Jillian laughed at that last, while Billy made his way out of the Royal Court, only to find Prince Christopher walking inside as he was trying to leave. "Prince Christopher!" Rebecca yelled with happiness, and Princess Jillian vowed, trying to hide her anxiety.

"Thane Coen!" Prince Christopher added, and shake hands with Billy. "Fine Lady Rebecca!" And Rebecca smiled and showed her ring to him. "A seal of the Golden Eagle? You are a noble again?" And Rebecca nodded happily. "What else did I miss?"

"Papa and Mama got married! And they adopted me!" Sherry added with enthusiasm, and Prince Christopher faced Billy, who gave him a thumbs up. "But they are bad, my prince. They don't allow me to sleep in the same room they do anymore."

"And that's the way it should be." Prince Christopher added, and Sherry made a mockery of disappointment. "My dear Princess Jillian. I came as fast as my tired horse would allow me." And Prince Christopher kneeled in one knee, and Princess Jillian blushed a little. "I scouted your lands, but I'm afraid I found no trace of the bandits you spoke about in your note."

"Note? Bandits?" Princess Jillian asked, and Prince Christopher nodded. "My prince… I haven't sent a note to you in ages… not since we were kids at least…" And Prince Christopher took a note from below his armor, and Princess Jillian read it. "I don't know what to say. You really think me as the kind who would ask for your help like this? My pride wouldn't even allow it." And Prince Christopher was wounded.

"That thought even crossed my mind." He admitted. "But truth or not, I had to be sure. If this note is not yours, who else could it be from? It is your hand writing after all." And Princess Jillian was as surprised as Prince Christopher. "Could it be… maybe someone wanted me out of the castle walls…" And when the realization came to his mind, the horror filled everyone's faces. "Claire!" He yelled and ran out of the court.

"Prince! I'm coming too!" Billy yelled, and followed the prince in his rush, but stopped to face his worried wife and daughter. "I will be back!" Billy mentioned and kissed Rebecca deeply, and after doing it so, he kneeled and faced Sherry. "You take care of your mother while I'm out." And Sherry nodded several times in agreement. "Prince! My horse is the fastest of Valentine Kingdom! If we ride on it we may reach your kingdom today!" Billy instructed.

"Then we are ridding alone!" Prince Christopher mentioned. "My horse is the fastest of Redfield Kingdom! I was only slowed down by my guards! But with us two will have to be enough!" Prince Christopher yelled, and Princess Jillian tried to run to their aid, but Rebecca got in her way.

"Countess Rebecca! I am a warrior too despite being a princess! Do not stop me!" Princess Jillian mentioned, and Rebecca moved her head in negation. "Why are you standing in my way? Haven't I been fair to you? I thought I could even call you my friend now!"

"I appreciate your words… but… as your medic, and your friend… I'm highly against you lifting a sword with that wound." And Princess Jillian bit her lips hard. "I told you… with your right arm… you will never be able to lift a sword ever again… and you are inexperienced with your left arm… you need more training to be of help…" And Princess Jillian lowered her head. "I know it sounds horrible… I always say what I think… but it's true… if you go… you will only slow them down…" And Princess Jillian nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry."

"No… you are right…" Princess Jillian mentioned. "Thanks for caring about my health… friend…" And Rebecca smiled, and accepted a gentle hug from Princess Jillian. "Thank you… please… stay with me and help me overcome my weaknesses… I need to heal… so I can help the person I love… you understand that, don't you?" And Rebecca nodded.

"More than you may even imagine." Rebecca confessed, and helped Princess Jillian back to her throne. "Sherry?" Rebecca suddenly added, when she saw Sherry taking a wooden sword from her sag. "Why are you carrying a wooden sword?" She wondered.

"When I grow up, I wanna be a brave war-hero like dad is!" Sherry mentioned, and Rebecca grew worried when hearing that last. "Sorry mom… but… like father like daughter…" She mentioned, and Rebecca smiled and nodded in agreement. "I'm going to practice every day! One day I will even wield a real sword! And kill undead! And cannibals! And necromancers!" And Sherry began wielding her sword happily, lightening Jillian's mood, when seeing such a brave girl.

**Arkay Forest.**

"Mother! Father! No!" Claire yelled in pain, while she saw the bodies of her parent's by the floor. King Michael, and Queen Elisabeth, were dead. They were murdered. Just as at least 20 royal guards around her. She rushed to her father's side, and began shaking his body with concern, trying to wake him up. But the wise ruler wasn't reacting. And when Claire heard an evil laughter coming from her back, she understood the murderer was close, and her blood began boiling with hatred, becoming polluted.

"Yes princess…" Wesker mentioned, his hands covered in blood, his eyes reflecting hatred and madness. "Hate me! It's me who killed all of them!" And Claire's heart stopped, and her blood boiled even madder.

"Why? Why did you do it, Wesker?" And she bit her lips hard, and her hatred only rose higher. "My father has always trusted you!" She yelled, and Wesker could almost see, her blood, losing all purity.

"I didn't need them, honey." Wesker mentioned. "I needed you." And Claire backed off. "They were just a part of my plan to make you a perfect donor for my experiments." And Claire felt her eyes shattering into eternal tears. "I feel your blood is boiling in fury." He finished.

"I HATE YOU!" Her yell surrounded all of Arkay Forest, her blood pure no more, her hatred, unconquerable.

* * *

It began raining the very moment when Billy and Prince Christopher arrived to where many soldiers were found. Soldiers of Keneddy Kingdom. Prince Richard and his men had arrived first. Billy and Prince Christopher took their swords out, climbed their horses down and prepared to attack the group.

"Damn you Kennedy! Why?" Prince Christopher yelled, and he swung his sword against Prince Richard, who countered it skillfully. Billy then hit the face of several soldiers with his chain, knocking them out immediately. "Are you sending your men to war with Redfield? You wanted me out of the way so you could conquer these lands?"

"What the hell are you talking about you fool?" Prince Richard added, and kicked Prince Christopher away. In that very moment, Billy launched his chain and trapped the sword of Prince Richard, then pulled, and left him unarmed, and allowed Prince Christopher to capture him, and place his sword at his throat. "Rage is blinding your judgment, my friend! I'm not your enemy! We are friends! We are brothers! It wasn't me who killed your parents!" And Prince Christopher was horrified, and faced the direction where the king and queen were being covered with white capes. "It wasn't us… we too are victims…" And Prince Richard yelled. "Christopher… he took her away as well… we don't know where she is…"

"Claire." Prince Christopher cried, and then fell to his knees. "No… no… nooooo! Claireeeee!" Prince Christopher yelled, and Billy lowered his head ashamed. He felt as if he had failed his prince. "Who did this…? Who…? Who did this Richard?" Prince Christopher yelled.

"…Wesker…" And the prince lost it. "We don't know how… we don't know why… but I swear to you… he will pay…" And Prince Christopher saw Prince Richard kneeling down in front of him. "Long life King Christopher Redfield!" Prince Richard yelled.

"Long life King Christopher Redfield!" Billy yelled as well, and kneeled before the now forced to be king. "Long life Prince Christopher Redfield!" He continued yelling, and the crowd began chanting the new king's name, and Prince Richard took a crown from the body of the late king. "Long life King Christopher Redfield!" The chants continued, and Prince Richard delivered the crown to Billy, who as Thane was in the right to crown a new king. "We will avenge your family."

"Yeah… we will… friend…" And the new king was crowned, and the soldiers of Kennedy Kingdom all took their swords out, and so did Billy, saluting his new king. "I will need your sword… I got this feeling that dark times will raise once again…" And Billy nodded. "The pain in my heart is unbearable! But I am now king! And my ruling will be wise… and fair!"

* * *

**Epilogue:**

* * *

But regardless the efforts, no one found trace at all of the whereabouts of former Steward Wesker or Princess Claire. Those were hard and difficult times for house Coen, since despite the loyalty Billy had pledged for the now King of Redfield kingdom, his heart belonged to his wife, and adopted child.

Thane Coen made quite a name of himself, as a knight at service of King Christopher. His sharp sword, and the whip-like chain, were weapons that in his hands outmatched in the battlefield. He was the king's blade, the king's champion, and he brought order to Redfield Kingdom, and protection.

But he was also known as a loving father, who travelled back and forth from Redfield to Valentine Kingdom, to see his pregnant wife, and train his adoptive daughter. His fame, as a warrior, and as a loving man, was heard though the dominium of the three rivers. No one called him a murderer, no one called him a traitor, everyone called him a hero.

King Christopher left the blade, entirely absorbed by the politics. His rule was wise, and prosper. For the years to come, he would be known as a ruler more benevolent than his father. Yet the despair of losing his sister, wasn't the only one he suffered, as Redfield kingdom eventually fell, swallowed by the shadow of a strange disease, a dangerous and contagious one.

The infected grew starved, and were compared to the undead. Countess Rebecca found an antidote too late, mostly because of her pregnancy, and later birth to her firstborn. Redfield Kingdom became Infected Lands, and Rebecca became busier than ever, creating large amounts of serums to prevent the infection, and Valentine Kingdom grew healthy and prosper.

Eventually, Redfield Kingdom was completely evacuated, and Thane Coen trapped the infected inside of borders of chains, and mounted heavy guard around the little roads that were left untouched. The only route outside of Infected Lands was a straight road to Valentine Kingdom, were the infected where slain, or those who could still be saved, were healed.

Sherry became a soldier, and made her father proud. After her step-brother's birth, she functioned as example, and joined his father in the eradication of the infected at age 14, the youngest warrior ever heard of, and one of the few women to be knighted.

King Christopher and Princess Jillian eventually wed, and as queen, Jillian delivered the rule of Valentine Kingdom to his wise husband. With King Christopher, the wisest ruling was born, and the Kennedy's ties to the Redfield's, or Valentine's, was forged in treaties and peace offerings.

Perhaps this tale got no happy ending at all. But it is a tale that planted the seed of hope, of friendship, of loyalty, of wisdom, of love. Infected Lands or not, Valentine Kingdom grew strongly military, and scientifically. And for the generations to come, the lands of the fair, were open to legend, and pride.

But the brightest days were still to come. Infected Lands, and the murderer of the Redfields, would soon face, their greatest fears. Today, 25 years after the murdering of King Michael and Queen Elisabeth, a lone Prince, rides his horse around the forbidden Infected Lands. Young Prince Leon of house Kennedy. The noble birth of the house of the Golden Lion. A legend may have ended, the Golden Scorpion's days are over, it is time, for the king of the beasts to rise, and roar. The Golden Lion will now fight his war, and he will now protect his own princess, and fight his own evil wizard. This story… is long from being forgotten… and long to be finished.

* * *

**To be continued in:**

"**The Prince and Valkyrie"**

**From Author Kit2000**

**(Ekaterina and Anna, twins by the spirit)**


End file.
